You'll Be Safe Here
by starlight2005
Summary: Inspired by the song. He lost the one he cared about the most because of one mistake he couldn't afford to make again. But now that his heart is telling him to care again, will Yami follow it and risk another chance?
1. PROLOGUE

Title: You'll Be Safe Here

Author: starlight2005

Pairing: Seto/Yami

A/N: There, I'm back! Although I have to warn you, though, I was listening to some very sentimental and heartbreaking songs not to mention I was in a bad mood when I started writing this.

By the way, this fic is inspired by a lots of songs but in particular, You'll Be Safe Here by Rivermaya, Far Away by Nickelback and Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park. Many thanks **Yami Val** by the way and **Toxic Hathor **. They acted as my inspiration to start writing again.

Heck, I know you can handle it so on with the story!

X---------------------------------X

PROLOGUE

X----------------------------------X

Have you ever noticed that no matter how good and well-thought of or even unplanned our decisions are they tend to still affect those we care about greatly? Though we tend to keep them out of our own little world of problems and webs, they could still manage to squirm themselves back into the middle and play a big part.

Who can avoid it anyway?

No one knew of their identities. No one knew what they truly do inside that 40-floored building to earn a living of at least half a million dollars. Theirs was a life of restrictions, secrecies and uncertainties. And if you ask anyone who valued his life, he would have said 'no' and walk away. They were the perfect type of people who never rests, never sought peace and never had the freedom to relax and stay away from danger.

But that was what they wanted. That was their sole purpose in this cruel torture of a world. Or maybe, they're just too noble for their own goods.

They all belong to the World Protection Organization, a secret agency trained to put law-breakers from overgrown thugs to power-hungry mafias behind bars, to the electric chair or even straight to painful and fiery hell.

Of course the fate of the unfortunate criminals relied normally to the hands of the merciful officials but sad to say they all but died because of one 24-year old agent whose reputation both as an undefeated champion when he was younger and admirable skills as an agent was legendary.

His training was crucially brutal, his trainers all expecting him to break down and give up. But that never happened. Young as he was, at the age of 20, he had become the best and the youngest agent of the WPO, much to the disappointment and fear of the world's best drug dealers.

He did have a partner, someone he knew two lifetimes ago. But everyone can see the thin line between who was superior and who was merely following. They all knew he was the born leader and basically, it was safe to say that young as he was, he was the most sought agent in the entire globe.

But skilled as he was, he made a mistake—a huge horrible traumatizing mistake that cost him the lives of those he cared for. He didn't know if he was drunk, drugged or even wounded at that time but he swore to his gods that he wouldn't make that same mistake anymore.

His gods be the witnesses, he knew he was alone now. Alone in this miserable world and making a mistake is something he couldn't afford to make. Not again.

X------------------------------X

Nobody knows  
Just why we're here  
Could it be fate  
Or random circumstance  
At the right place  
At the right time  
Two roads intertwine

And if the universe conspired  
To meld our lives  
To make us  
Fuel and fire  
Then know  
Where ever you will be  
So too shall i be

Chorus:

Close your eyes  
Dry your tears  
'coz when nothing seems clear  
You'll be safe here

From the sheer weight  
Of your doubts and fears  
Weary heart  
You'll be safe here

Remember how we laughed  
Until we cried  
At the most stupid things  
Like we were so high  
But love was all that we were on  
We belong

And though the world would  
Never understand  
This unlikely union  
And why it still stands  
Someday we will be set free.  
Pray and believe

Chorus:

When the light disappears  
And when this world's insincere  
You'll be safe here  
When nobody hears you scream  
I'll scream with you  
You'll be safe here

Save your eyes  
From your tears  
When everything's unclear  
You'll be safe here

From the sheer weight  
Of your doubts and fears  
Wounded heart

When the light disappears  
And when this world's insincere  
You'll be safe here

When nobody hears you scream  
I'll scream with you  
You'll be safe here

In my arms  
Through the long cold night  
Sleep tight  
You'll be safe here

When no one understands  
I'll believe  
You'll be safe,  
You'll be safe  
You'll be safe here  
Put your heart in my hands  
You'll be safe here

X------------------------------X

A/N: Sigh. Song's You'll Be Safe Here by Rivermaya, by the way.


	2. Chapter 1

X----------------------------------------X

Chapter 1: Reflections in the Rain

X----------------------------------------X

A pair of weary crimson eyes stared at the window of his fully-carpeted office, not minding the fact that he still had work to do. It was raining hard and those eyes willed shut, keeping unwanted memories away. He could still remember two pairs of carefree laughs and a frustrated groan one worriless stormy night.

He groaned, inwardly cursing the rain. It seemed that the fouler his mood gets, the harder the rain falls. The rain, why must it always be a gift and a curse? He used to love it, he used to thank the gods for granting such a simple request for his people but now, he loathed it, along with the snow and all sort of things Mother Nature brought forth. They all had the same case. They all brought back unwanted memories.

He loathed it now, hated it with every fiber of his being. What and how it happened, however, was for him to know and for no one to ever find out.

He had cheated death not only twice or thrice; cheating this unseen stalker was his job—a requirement but those he loved, they didn't have to be brought into this. They had a life of their own, a life led in a different safer way than that of his. They didn't have to die because of him—of his job.

How many times did he curse those bastards? How many times did he try to seek revenge? He was an instrument of the law; he had that as a privilege and a burden in a way. But it never affected him before. It took the death of the innocent to finally rouse him from his blinded slumber.

Skilled as he was, no matter how good he was, those bastards of a human were never caught and he couldn't help but think there was a conspiracy going on but what can he do? He couldn't risk revealing his identity. That was practically suicide. And knowing this only enraged him further more—it made his blood boil with hate and anger.

The rain fell harder—deadlier, reflecting his mood, before dying down.

"You have to move on, Yami."

The former pharaoh didn't move an inch; he stood exactly where he was, contently glaring at the falling rain. Thirty floors below, the traffic got worst and the cars were blowing their horns on each other but Yami didn't care.

"What do you want Bakura?" he answered neutrally. He didn't know what he was feeling. Was it numbness? Was it even truly right to say he had overcome the grief of their passing and was simply, what was the word? Suffering from the aftershocks? He wanted to say he wasn't to blamed, that what happened months ago was an accident but who was he kidding? He knew deep inside it was his fault—it was his stupidity that caused him the lives of those he cared.

A hand on his shoulder roused him from his silent wanderings and he stared at the owner, waiting for an explanation but got none, "Bakura, do you need something or do you just want to annoy me?" he asked after a few seconds.

Brown eyes softened for a while, "You don't have to keep them bottled up inside," said the former Tomb Robber. Yami placed a smirk on his fair face, trying to dissuade the other," Whoever said I'm trying to act as if I'm okay?" he answered back. Bakura shook his head, accustomed to the other's stubbornness," I've known you for two lifetimes, what do you expect?" he replied, "Paul wants to talk to you after you're finished with your work by the way," and then he was gone, leaving Yami to ponder back to his thoughts.

Yami sighed before going back to work. Plopping on the leather chair, he opened his laptop and placed the framed picture down on the table to avoid distractions of any sort. No more—he had enough. A stray tear fell before being hastily wiped as the pharaoh typed frantically on his computer. Damn those bastards.

Enough of the caring. Two lifetimes were more than enough to teach him that. No one bothered to care so why would he start caring? He would end up hurt until he learns that painful lesson.

And as far as he's concerned right now, he had learned it in the most painful way possible. So damn it all with the caring. He had a mission to finish and he wasn't about to let his feelings get in the way this time.


	3. Chapter 2

X----------------------------------------X

Chapter 2: A New Mission, A New Life

X----------------------------------------X

"You wanted to see me, Paul?"

The 48-year old WPO head looked up from the folder he was recently reading and frowned at the sight of the agent. "You haven't been eating again, have you?" he asked. He didn't get an answer, though, as Yami merely sat in front of him, waiting for him to tell the other what he wanted to say.

"Straight to business then, Yami? Very well, it seems those Nightstalkers are back in business again," said Paul, waiting for the other to react. Yami's jaw tightened, "Where were they last spotted?"

"Domino, Japan."

"What?" Yami asked. They never had anything to do with the citizens of Domino. It was basically owned by…

Yami faltered and eyed his chief, knowing somehow where this would lead to. He stared at Paul and noticed that the other wasn't smiling anymore.

"It's a simple mission, I take it?" Yami didn't bother to turn around for him to know that Bakura has finally graced them of his annoying presence.

"They're after businessmen now… especially the ones who build weapons," Paul explained, ignoring the white-haired agent's comment.

"Why Domino?" Bakura asked, taking a seat beside his rather quiet (as usual) partner. He knew, somehow, that Yami wouldn't take this mission well. He can really feel it.

"Because Kaiba Corp. used to build weapons that was during Kaiba's stepfather's reign. And now, knowing Kaiba, they're going to make him do what the company did before," Yami answered plainly and simply.

"So basically, our missin is to make sure they don't get to him?" Bakura asked. Paul smiled, "Exactly," he answered.

"But why the both of us? I mean, I'm flattered that you're actually taking my skills into consideration but I'm sure Yami over here can do that job alone," Bakura complained.

"Cause one of us has to protect Mokuba, too," Yami answered, "He is, after all, also the Vice President of Kaiba Corp remember?"

"That's what I like in the both of you. You can easily catch up to what is needed to be caught upon. But while you're at it, you look out for Shanqi, I've been hearing things that he's after you again, Yami," said Paul.

Yami rose, for the first time, his weary eyes rekindling part of the fire it used to contain, "Don't worry, Paul. When do we leave?" he asked.

"As soon as the CEO gets here. His secretary called, saying he's on his way, Paul answered. Bakura made a move to rise and follow when he heard Yami speak, "I'll be on my office if you ever need me," and then the former pharaoh left.

"See you later, Paul," Bakura said before following Yami's example. At first glimpse, you can actually say that Bakura was the kinder one but everyone in the agency knew it was exactly the opposite. But heck, who cares?

Paul sighed. He was dead worried about the young agent. Yami was already like a son to him, a son that he never had, that is. He'd give anything just to have that smiling witty agent back rather than this deadly agent who couldn't think of anything else but the mission. If there was anything he can do. If there was a way.

X----------------------------------------X

Seto Kaiba watched the sleeping form of his brother. How many times did he tell the other tell the other how lucky he was to have a brother like Mokuba? He was the only one who didn't leave, who stood by him for every decision he made. No one else understood him like Mokuba. But frankly speaking, he never gave a damn. Mokuba was his life. That was his purpose of living. No one, however, can see that.

To them, Seto Kaiba was the great ice prince of a bastard who wouldn't care less if you starve to death on the pavement.

But to hell with that— so what?

So he might have met two who understood him: Yami and Yugi, but they were rivals form the first time they met. They were destined to fight each other but that was years ago. He couldn't deny, though, that even though he was after their throats, the two look-alikes gave him what he was looking for all those times.

They understood him, knew how exactly important Mokuba was to him, and never judged him. He thought it was a fantasy but they had proven him wrong. But once again, that was years ago. They had parted ways, simply speaking, Yami and Yugi, wherever they may be, had their own lives to deal with.

The CEO focused his attention on his now 16-year old brother, amused to know that despite being a teen, he was still the same Mokuba the Yugi-tachi loved when they were younger. Well except for the height and some cases of maturity, of course.

He smiled to himself, knowing exactly that his decisions twelve years ago were right. He would even do it again if needed be. Only for Mokuba.

"Sir, we're here," his driver said. The driver was new, apparently, after Isono retired, he was the best replacement. This person, after all, was Isono's son. Seto gave him a nod before waking his brother up.

Those Nightstalkers were getting on the last of his nerves, aside from the ever-plotting Board of Directors of his. But if they thought Seto Kaiba was some weak pathetic fool, they are gladly mistaken.

They wouldn't even know what hit them.

How unfortunate for them, he thought as he and Mokuba entered the bulletproof doors of the World Protection Organization Headquarters but even the mightiest of the mighty needed backup at times.

And that was what he was doing right now.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Here we go with the rambling again. Anyway, I would like to thank the following for their much-appreciated reviews: **Toxic Hathor**, **Yami Val**, **shining-tears**, and **Leader-of-the-Fallen-Angels**. Thank you.

Okay, from now on, my notes will be posted before each chapter for reasons unknown even to me.

Here's the next chapter as promised. I already had it written in my English notebook (shh… don't tell my teacher I did that –blink blink-).

X----------------------------------------X

Chapter 3: Intertwining Roads

X----------------------------------------X

_Nobody knows just why we're here.  
Could it be fate or random circumstance?  
At the right place, at the right time  
Two roads intertwine_

Seto and Mokuba Kaiba entered the air-conditioned building of the WPO silently. The older of the two thinking yet another genius of a plan to take the smaller companies within his reach while the younger's thoughts wandered on his older brother. Ironic isn't it that the younger of the two would be so worried about the older one when it was supposed to work the other way around?

But they both knew that wasn't the case. Everyone else, though, thought differently. But did they care? Hell no.

Mokuba knew why they were here, knew exactly why his nii-sama wanted to meet the so-called head of this agency. He even knew the reason behind all these troubles. But of course, Seto still pretended as if nothing in the whole world was wrong, he was once again pretending that their lives weren't in danger.

He could only sigh inwardly, a sign of resignation. No one said Seto must always protect him, even though it did felt right to have the other protect him all the time. For as long as he can remember, Seto has always been his shield to anything that might harm him and he can only watch helplessly as his brother shoulder every burden, refusing any help especially from him.

Why can't things go back to the time when everything that his nii-sama can worry himself was Duel Monsters? It was one of Seto's passions, he was good at it and everyone can basically see it. Those times spent with the Yugi-tachi, especially with Yami and Yugi, Mokuba knew those wer the times when they knew nothing would go wrong. How many times did he catch Seto smile at the thought of Yami? He didn't know why the other was smiling, if it was because of a plan to defeat the tri-haired person or something else but that didn't matter to Mokuba.

All that mattered was the fact that he knew Yami and Yugi were always a part of their lives, even though his CEO of a brother always deny it. Besides, Seto never actually hated Yami, they were only rivals so what can be expected from them? Mokuba knew if ever there will be a person worthy to be trusted in Seto's eyes that will be the former spirirt, no one else.

"I am expecting that you give me the best of what you have, I will not allow some weak agent to protect my brother when I'm at work, I hope you know what I'm trying to say," Seto's voice snapped him back to reality that he had to look up to see where the seemingly conversation was going.

"I assure you, Mr. Kaiba, that they are quite perfect for the job, and I am definitely confident that they will make sure nothing happens to both you and your brother," Paul answered, he was quite accustomed to this kind of attitude after all. They only want to make sure they don't die so what's wrong with that?

"I don't even know them so how can you be sure—" Seto started to answer.

"Seriously, Kaiba, I never thought you were the type to forget things easily," someone interrupted him. The CEO, recognizing the voice, turned around and had to will his jaw shut. There in front of him was Yami, his former rival whom he thought was living away with his grandfather and Yugi.

"Yami?" Seto asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Is life really this ironic to let them cross paths again?

Yami smirked, "Glad to know you still remember my name," he answered before standing beside Paul. Bakura followed shortly, ruffling Mokuba's still unruly hair, "Nice to see you again, imp," he said.

"Don't call me that!" Mokuba replied heatedly, only to be annoyed by the Tomb Robber's smirk. Seto stared at the two, he couldn't believe it. He thought he promised himself not to associate with them after they parted ways years ago but hell, here he was with the former pharaoh standing still regally in front of him.

But was his eyes truly making fun of him or has Yami's fiery crimson eyes turned to a duller shade?

Yami watched the CEO, wondering why the other was still speechless. Of course it was a normal reaction but it was taking the other too long. It unnerved him.

"Fine," Seto finally conceded. He wasn't actually troubled by the fact that Yami was going to protect him; he trusted the other even when they were still heated rivals. Maybe it was all right, who knows what would happen?

"I said stop messing up my hair!"

Bakura, however, was a different matter.

"Bakura, leave my brother alone if you don't want to die," he warned. The former thief shrugged nonchalantly, "You can try, priest, but you won't even touch my hair," he answered.

Seto opened his mouth to answer when, "Bakura, you would know when to shut up," he heard Yami say and he turned to look at the former pharaoh, who looked away. Paul frowned, Bakura scowled for two reasons, and he wondered. What was going on? What happened to the other?

"When are you going to leave, Mr. Kaiba?" Paul asked.

"Tonight," Seto answered. Paul looked at the crimson-eyed agent, who nodded.

Exactly ten minutes later, Yami left the office and headed for his own office to get his already-packed things, which included a small bag for his clothes and his laptop. His guns were in a separate bag, which was lying innocently on top of his desk. No more than five minutes, he was already on his new sleek Ferrari on his way to his condominium.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, here's another ramble to ignore. I would like to thank **Yami Val** and **Toxic Hathor **for reviewing the past chapters. School has been really hectic now that everything's been piling up. Stupid schoolwork.

Anyway, before reading, I'm already warning you guys that updates might not be this frequent. I'm already having a hard time balancing my time between my studies and my Journalism so I can't really say if I can allot more time in this story. But I promise I will not stop this story. I'm going to finish this.

Okay, I'm done now.

X------------------------------------X

Chapter 4: Silent Conversations

X------------------------------------X

Everyone was asleep; Yami can see that, even his partner whom he thought was just staring at the window. He sighed before typing on his laptop.

They were probably 20 kilometers (more or less) high and it further calmed his soul for reasons unknown to him. He had missed this soothing feeling, so relaxing and peaceful, missed the times when he could just sleep and pretend everything will eventually be all right. But he knew it wasn't the case.

The crimson-eyed agent yawned for the umpteenth time that day. Life's a bitch and he knew it.

"Want a cup of coffee?"

Yami looked up from his portable computer and stared at Seto who was offering him a cup of brewed coffee. "Thanks," he said before taking the offered beverage. He might as well take advantage of the simple fact that he had the luxury of time to work.

Before he knew it, Seto had settled beside him, trying to engage him into a conversation. Yami sipped on the coffee before proceeding to his work.

"Don't you have other things to do than work?" Seto asked, who found it very ironic that the former pharaoh was actually a workaholic he used to avoid.

"It's either I'm doing this or I'm protecting you. You should know the answer by now," Yami answered. He was not in the mood to talk, not to mention talk to the CEO beside him.

"Funny. I used to be reprimanded by two guys to rest and stop working," Seto pointed out, smirking when Yami stole a glance at him, "Ironic, isn't it that one of them wasn't actually practices what he preaches?"

Yami rolled his eyes, "Look Kaiba, if you're looking for someone to talk to, I suggest you disturb Bakura over there," he pointed at the still-sleeping former Tomb Robber, "He might need some cheering up to do anyway."

Kaiba inwardly shook his head at the other's usual stubbornness. "Paul said you're one of his best agents. I have to say, that surprised me," he said.

"What can I say? Life's full of surprises, isn't it?" Yami answered cynically and breathed out a bitter laugh, "Besides, do you really think I'm the type of person who would settle for the white-collar and necktie jobs? I don't think so," he answered, recalling that similar conversation with another person.

The former pharaoh closed his eyes; he was getting dizzy because of his lack of sleep. Work was already piling up the moment he was forced to take a leave for a month. And although it was a reasonable excuse to distract him from what happened, he knew it wasn't entirely healthy especially with a job like that of his.

"I can tell you haven't been sleeping well," the CEO said.

Yami sighed, "Alright, you're right. I haven't slept for a while," he admitted just to shut the other up. Honestly, he didn't expect the other would actually be this annoying!

"Well then, go to sleep. We still have a couple of hours before we reach Domino, you know," Seto suggested.

"No thanks, I have work to do," Yami answered, inwardly cursing his stubbornness. He couldn't even see the letters on the screen and he had work to do? Please!

"I hate to say this but you're killing yourself. Your job, if I am correct, requires their agents to be perfectly healthy," the executive pointed out.

"And I assure you, I am perfectly aware of that. Now, Kaiba, will you please leave me alone," Yami said. He was annoyed, he was irritated and his world was spiraling into freaking circles.

"Then go to sleep. Don't worry, nothing will happen, I assure you," the former BEWD duelist said.

Yami shook his head. How many times must he say he doesn't want to sleep? Deciding it was better to ignore the other, he opened his laptop and started typing again.

Seto rolled his eyes, "Seriously, Yami, go to sleep," he said. The other didn't bother to reply and this aggravated him. He wasn't this worse, right?

Silence reigned for minutes, only the sound of the pressing of the keys in the keyboard can be heard and the quiet snoring of Bakura echoed in the room.

"What happened to you, Yami?" Seto suddenly asked, rousing awake from his soon-to-be nap.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"I know a tragedy when I see it so don't lie to me. You know what I mean," Seto answered. Yami sighed and looked away, taking an interest on the clouds outside.

"You don't have to bother. It's been done, you can't cry on spilt milk," he murmured but he knew Seto heard him.

"Will you believe me when I say I want to help you?" Seto asked. Yami chuckled, "You really surprise me, Kaiba. First you annoy me to no end and then you want to help me? Seriously, what is going on?" he answered, "Did someone drug you or something?"

"That's what I would want to know and no, I'm perfectly sane and normal. No can loses sleep for no reason, even if it's work," the CEO replied.

"Nothing happened. I'm alright, seriously now go back to sleep," Yami answered before resting his head on the headrest. Things were getting worst. He might even lose consciousness for this. Or maybe he was just exaggerating things. He was simple dizzy. A couple of Advil might help right now, though.

"I told you to get your rest, you need it," Seto said

Yami sighed, "Fine but I'm telling you now. I'm going to wake up in exactly one hour and you can't do anything about it," he said. There's nothing he can do anyway so closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

The CEO was right. He needed the rest. He needed—no, deserved this much-awaited rest.

Seto smiled in triumph before following Yami's example. However, he couldn't help but wander back to what the former pharaoh had said. So something did happen, and whatever it was, it had greatly affected the former duelist. And anything that affects the other affects him too. Why? How would he know?

Inwardly, he vowed. He would help the other, it might act as a kind of repayment for all the things the other did for him.

Four hours later, Yami awoke with contentment for the first time in one month. He lifted his head and found that he had leaned on the other's shoulder during his nap, Seto's arm snaked on his waist and he blushed.

The CEO, however, was oblivious to it since he was still fast asleep. And since the pharaoh just couldn't wake the other up, he sighed and went back to sleep.

Minutes later, the former Tomb Robber woke up and saw the pair, a grin forming on his lips.

'I wonder,' he thought.

About two hours later, both CEO and pharaoh awoke and found out of their positions. Seto removed his arm, hiding the small blush creeping on his face as Yami decided to start working again, only to later close the gadget. They were landing already.

Minutes later, Yami picked his bag up and boarded the limousine that would bring all four of them to the Kaibas' mansion. It was their first official workday.

He closed his eyes, willing memories of the places they passed by away. He was in dread, he knew it but he couldn't do anything about it.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I forgot to update yesterday so as a payment, I made the next chapter, which is this one. Anyway, I might not post a new chapter this incoming week but I'll try. Argh, I can't believe it's only been months and school already feels like a living hell! Sigh. Oh well…

X--------------------------------------------------X

Chapter 5: Hello, Memories

X--------------------------------------------------X

_'But Yami, you promised!'_

_'No way. I am not going to embarrass myself in front of a crowd like this, Yugi, and that's final.'_

_'Gee, and I really thought you were the type of person who wouldn't break his word.'_

_'Not that again. Seriously, Yugi, oh all right!'_

Yami sighed before turning away from the window. His hikari used to love autumn; it was the sign that winter was coming. And with winter comes snow, and of course, Christmas, one of Yugi's favorite holidays.

But because of him, his hikari, his innocent Yugi lost the chance to experience it again.

Bakura eyed the former pharaoh with great concern knowing the effect of the place on him. And although he hated the pharaoh for being such a good and noble martyr, he never stopped worrying that it might even lead the crimson-eyed agent to his downfall.

Seto, who was also staring at the window, noticed what or rather whom Bakura was staring at and followed the direction of the gaze, frowning upon seeing the crestfallen Yami trying to avoid the places outside.

"Why are you all staring at me?" Yami asked, noticing the stares they've been giving for the past minute.

"Nothing," the other two chorused. Yami shook his head, knowing they saw him. It was difficult enough for him to make sure everything went as planned but this time, it proved to be complicated to finish.

His mind, for once, drifted to the CEO. He knew he felt something trigger inside of him when he felt that arm snaked on his waist possessively, like the grasp of a lover, and he couldn't help but blush at the thought.

So somehow Seto managed to affect him, who cares? Those deep blue orbs will eventually mean nothing to him. He was on a mission that he vowed not to fail.

* * *

"Paul suggested that you two be near us so you take the rooms in front of ours. It's in the second floor, far end at the right," Seto instructed as they enter the manor. Yami nodded in understanding and proceeded to follow the CEO around.

Bakura, who has gotten over the urge to steal years ago, decided to annoy Mokuba even more and followed the younger Kaiba to the living room. Soon enough, they would hear the younger Kaiba shout in frustration.

"Are you alright, Yami?" Seto asked, noticing they were alone.

"Yes, I'm fine. Is this my room or is this Bakura's?" Yami answered, implying on the room that they were standing before on.

"This is your room, which is directly in front of my room so if we have any trouble, you can easily locate where I am. Bakura's room is beside yours, and likewise, is in front of Mokuba's room," Seto said before opening the door for Yami.

"Thanks," the agent muttered before entering the room. He swore if he wasn't really thinking right, he could say the room was made perfectly just for him, with the black and red theme, giving a rather dark effect, which he finally considered something he like.

"You like it?" Seto asked; the other's silence unnerved him. Something about the other's decision to keep his mouth shut meant something deeper and darker. He didn't know of course, but he knew he would get to the bottom of this sooner or later.

_'Why do you always pick the black ones, Yami?'_

_'Yeah, Yami. Yugi's right, I never saw you wearing a shirt of another color.'_

_'Come on guys, if Yami wants to choose black shirts, that's his decision, not yours.'_

_'Thanks Ryou.'_

_'As usual, you're such a soft-hearted I don't know, Ryou.'_

_'Bakura!'_

_'Bakura, stop insulting your light.'_

_'Anything you say, pharaoh, although I have to admit, you rely on black and red too much. Do you really love those colors this much or are you just color-blind?'_

"Yami?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

Yami stared at the CEO, crimson clashing with azure, "Yes. I like the room very much. Thanks," he said.

"I can't just let you stay on a hotel, can I?" Seto answered.

"Glad to know you're back to your normal jerk of a self, Kaiba," the tri-haired former duelist said, in no way suggesting that he was teasing the other.

"Since when am I not, anyway?" the CEO asked.

"Whatever you say, Kaiba," the pharaoh answered. Seto smirked before closing the door.

"Kaiba! Why did you close the door? Open it," Yami asked, wondering why the other did that. The blue-eyed executive shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't know. Maybe it was just the wind, who knows?" he answered.

Yami rolled his eyes, "I am not in the mood to play with you, Kaiba. I am confident that you also have your own work to do and a company to watch?" he said.

"You don't really have a choice since you're going to spend the entire day from now on with me," Seto answered.

Yami rolled his eyes, "Oh how terrible for me," he replied sarcastically before removing the guns from the bag and putting the magazines into the guns.

Seto stared at the guns. How many people did Yami shoot at already? He didn't want to admit it but the former pharaoh was suddenly very scary.

"You okay, Kaiba?" the other asked, wondering what possibly shut the annoying CEO up.

"Of course I am, don't worry. You use that?" he asked. It was a stupid question but hey, he was curious.

"Yes I do. Hopefully, I'd get the chance to use this to those bastards," Yami answered.

Seto frowned at the other's apparent hatred towards the Nightstalkers. Okay, so those stalkers were really annoying as hell but he didn't expect the agent to basically hold a grudge against them. Could they be the reason why the former pharaoh was acting this way?

For the second time that day, silence enveloped the two. Yami, who was busy fixing his things, knew the other was staring at him. Seto was piecing two by two together again but was failing.

"Kaiba?" he asked all of a sudden.

"Yes?" the executive answered.

"Did you really mean it?" Yami asked.

"Mean what?"

"You know, when you told me you'd help me?"

Seto smiled, "I always do the things I say, Yami. I just thought you deserve some help once in a while, and besides, you did a lot for me so think of this as some kind of paying back the favor," he answered. The two were side-by-side now.

"Thanks," Yami softly answered, he didn't know why he asked that but it was really eating him from the moment they left the airport.

"Come on, Mokuba and your partner might be waiting for us already," Seto said, pleased to see the other smile again. Yami sighed, "Yeah," he agreed.

The CEO rested his arm around the agent's shoulder, not exactly aware of it and guided the other out of the room, not noticing that Yami was blushing as red as a cherry.

Yami's mind wandered, his stomach doing some weird flip-flops. Why was he suddenly feeling this way? He was giddy all over he didn't know what it was or even what to do. And it all was one's doing, that arm around his shoulder.

Why did the other place it there? And annoyingly, why did somehow, he enjoyed the other's closeness?

Yami inwardly groaned. This isn't the time to dilly-dally and think of confusing thoughts. He had to concentrate.

But it was so hard with how Seto was acting towards him.

What to do? What to do?

* * *

_"Yami, it's 3 am! Don't tell me you haven't slept yet!"_

_"I'm sorry, aibou, I still have to research on something. It's really important. I promise I'll sleep as soon as I finish this."_

_"Oh you better. Seriously, I really think your work is asking too much from you. What's next? You leaving on Christmas Day?"_

_"Goodnight Yugi, and don't worry, I'll live."_

_"But I do. You barely sleep right, when was the last time you slept early? I can't even remember! Promise me you'll get your rest?" _

_"I promise," then he kissed the other lightly on the lips, "Now go to sleep, Yugi."_


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: God help me, I can't believe I lost all the will to finish my schoolwork! Oh my, that's terrible! I think I'm going to be doomed! Anyway, since I manage to lose interest on my very uncooperative homeworks, here's the next chapters. Don't forget to drop me a word, okay?

X------------------------------------X

Chapter 6: A First Attempt

X------------------------------------X

The first week was quite uneventful. There was no trace of the Nightstalkers, no leads except Shanqi and no attempts to harm the CEO or the Vice President. To this, Bakura was grateful. They could at least get some rest!

Yami found himself with nothing to do in Seto's office except for the usual research and stuff. Bakura was still in Mokuba's school, making sure the other Kaiba was safe. But to the former pharaoh, it was all right. It was, after all, part of his job.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba," the agent watched as the secretary enter holding a folder, "I have the papers as you have requested, sir," she added before placing it on the CEO's desk.

The secretary then hastily left to continue working. Then silence once again enveloped the two, which was soon broken by an unexpected call.

"Motou," Yami answered, noticing the CEO was looking at him but ignored it.

"Yami, we have a problem here," he heard Bakura say from the other line. The crimson-eyed agent rose, reaching for his gun, knowing it would alarm Seto.

"What happened?" Yami asked.

"Talk to you later, they just—shit!"

Yami cursed inwardly and snapped his phone shut. He just can't leave his partner alone when they're being attacked, "We have to go to Mokuba," he told the CEO.

"What happened to Mokuba?" Seto asked, worried about his little brother's welfare.

Yami picked his laptop and bag, "There's no time, we have to go," he said, "Now come on, Kaiba!"

The executive followed as Yami raced towards the car that Seto had driven. The car went on high speed as they hurried to Mokuba's school. The CEO could see Yami putting bullets on his guns but decided to ignore it.

"Bakura, what the hell happened?" Yami hissed as he helped his partner shoot the assaulters.

"How should I know? I didn't know this imp liked to wander off," Bakura answered.

Yami shook his head, "I don't know about you but I think it's better if we hide the two Kaibas before shooting at them," he said.

"Go on! I can handle this nitwits anyway," Bakura answered.

"You go, I'll deal with this," Yami protested. Bakura made a move to protest only to shut his mouth . This was one of those times when its better not to cross the agent.

"Come on," he told Mokuba and pulled the younger Kaiba to the car where Seto was waiting.

"Bakura, where's Yami?" Seto asked.

"He's still back there," Bakura answered before running back only to find out that everything was finished.

"Yami?" he asked.

"It's over, they're gone now come on, I don't want them to come back soon," the former pharaoh answered. Seto, seeing the former pharaoh, left the car and ran towards the agent.

"Mind explaining now?" Seto asked, unaware of the gun that was to shoot him. Yami, however, saw it.

"Kaiba, watch out!" he cried and switched their positions. Yami squeezed his eyes shut, his pain evident on his face. The CEO watched in horror and caught the wounded agent as Bakura gunned the attacker down.

"Yami! Yami, are you alright?" Seto asked frantically, "Mokuba, call the ambulance," he ordered.

"No, we don't need our identities revealed, I'm fine," Yami protested and rose, trying to break away from the seemingly embrace.

"You're wounded, are you insane?" Seto argued.

"I don't care. Get out of here now and bring Mokuba, we're going to settle this," Yami ordered.

"Sorry but I don't take orders, better luck next time. I'm calling my own doctor then," Seto said and carried the protesting agent towards the car.

Bakura frowned at the agent's stubbornness before calling Paul to get the body for an autopsy, and if possible, a clue. He knew Yami would be alright under Seto's care, reasons behind that, however, remains to be seen.

"The wound will heal, you don't have to worry, Mr. Motou," said the doctor as he placed his things in his bag. The CEO stood silently from the side of the bed while Bakura and Mokuba was off somewhere in the palace.

"Thank you," Yami replied and watched as the elderly doctor saw himself out.

"See? That wasn't bad, was it?" Seto asked. Yami rolled his eyes, "No, it was horrible! I told you I was alright!" he protested, still angered by the fact that well... he was angry.

The executive sat down, deciding this was the best time to talk to the other.

"What happened to you, Yami?" he asked.

"What do you mean? I got shot, what else does that mean?" the former pharaoh answered. Okay, so he was being sarcastic but he was angry, wasn't that reason enough?

"Something happened to you, Yami, that changed you and I want to know what," the CEO said, half irritated that the pharaoh wasn't working with him.

"I'm sorry, Kaiba, but that's a confidential matter," Yami answered.

The blue-eyed executive stared at the other, surprised by the other's indifference and when he couldn't take it anymore, he rose.

"Where are you going now?" the agent asked. Someone could just attack the other without him knowing and his wound... stupid gunshot wound..

He hated being paralyzed like this... it made him helpless... weak.

"Sorry, Yami, but that's a confidential matter," Seto said, "Why can't you just help someone who's concerned of you? Is that too much to do that your pride won't allow you to do?" he asked before he left.

The agent turned away, the other's question ringing in his mind.

"I'm sorry, Kaiba, but there's too much that my pride-- my conscious wouldn't allow me to do," he answered and drifted to sleep.

_'Yugi... hold on... I promise we'll get there soon... Yugi... please'_

_'I'm s-sorry... Y-yami... r-really... I am...'_

_'No! Yugi... you c-can't... you can't d-die on m-me! Yugi!'_

_'I l-love you, Yami... I alw-ays w-will...'_

_The ambulance made its hasty entrance as the unconscious body was admitted inside. The agent praying to all his gods for the other's safety._

_'I'm sorry, Mr. Motou, he didn't make it...'_

_'NO! You're lying... Yugi... he's not d-dead!'_

A tear fell on his cheek unknowingly, the owner sleeping and unaware who was there inside, as it was wipen by a slender hand that didn't belong to him.

"I'm not going to give up on you, Yami, I promise you that," he said and left.


	8. Chapter 7

X-------------------------------------X

Chapter 7: What Hurts the Most

X-------------------------------------X

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

His life was a misery. He was lost, confused… numb. For all his life, he had to have to a purpose, he always has to serve someone, be the hero. And when he decided to be selfish, even for once, someone else gets hurts. And what hurt the most, what was most painful was the fact that it was someone he loved.

Yami turned and looked at the window, ignoring his wound. The CEO's doctor said he was all right and that he had at most a week and a half to recover. But if it was mere recovery to them, it was torture to him.

He had the chance… saw it but was unable to grasp it again. He could just kill the bastards then, pepper them with his bullets so they could feel the pain he felt but that wasn't the case.

He didn't know if he had the strength to kill someone mercilessly.

The former pharaoh closed his eyes, listening as the rain drowned out any other sound. What if the rain could reflect on his mood? No, that was impossible. If it did, then everyone surely was drowning in his sorrow.

He had pretended—told everyone that the accident was that—an accident but they all knew his answer was unconvincing. They knew he was lying, they could even see it in his eyes.

_'No fair, Yami! Why do you have to get the remote first!'_

_'Cause I'm faster than you, aibou'_

_'That's so unfair. Come on, Yami, I want to watch too you know'_

_'Isn't there a saying that goes something like First come, first served?'_

_'YAMI!'_

Unknowingly, tears had formed at the memory. They had lived a carefree life before. A life full of sweetness, innocence—and love. But those days were gone, a fragment of the past that, like his past life, was meant to be forgotten.

_'I'm sorry, Mr. Motou, but it's too late.'_

_'No, that can't be… Yugi… no, you can't… you made a mistake… Y-Yugi c-can't—'_

_'The poison had affected all his body parts, Mr. Motou. I am sorry but we can't do anything about that matter. It was simply too late.'_

_'No! There must be a way!' His Yugi… his light… wasn't dead! _

_'I'm sorry, Mr. Motou but he's gone. I'm sorry for your loss.'_

The crimson-eyed duelist squeezed his eyes shut feeling the memories he shunned all these times plague him once again.

Tears had started to fall unconsciously down his cheeks and the rain continued to fall. He knew he was miserable, hell, everyone can see that. They all knew how his life crashed and shattered into pieces upon his light's death. They all knew.

But they didn't understand his lust for vengeance—the need to make them pay and feel what his Yugi felt. They didn't understand that it killed him to know he was the reason.

And he hated it!

More hated the fact that he couldn't move his arm because of his injury. Annoyed to where his thoughts were going, Yami covered his head with the pillow to release his frustrations.

"Yami, are you awake?"

The pharaoh stiffened at the sound of the CEO's voice from the doorway. Not now, he can't face the other now.

"I am, although I would prefer if I am alone, Kaiba," he answered. He had to stifle his groan of frustrations upon feeling another weight on his bed.

"I brought you some painkillers, thought it would help," Seto said, offering the other a glass of water for the medicine.

Yami took the offered medicine and drank it, thanking the millionaire for them, "Where's Mokuba?" he asked, breaking any attempts of an enveloping silence.

"He's fine. I have to say, I'm glad we arrived just in time," Seto answered.

Yami frowned at what the other said and turned away. What would have happened if he had arrived just in time to save his hikari, he wondered?

"Are you alright, Yami?" Seto asked.

Yami's eyes were watering, he didn't know if he should control it or let it flow in front of the CEO. Everything was so… he didn't know. He was speechless, he couldn't think properly, all he wanted to do was cry his feelings out.

_'Yami I'm scared!'_

_'Don't worry, I'll be there and I'm going to save you, Yugi. I promise'_

_'Please take care, Yami'_

_And then there was the gunshot…_

"Yami, are you alright?"

The former pharaoh shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts as he turned away from the executive. He was on the verge of crying and hell no would he allow the other to see him in that state.

Such action was simply unacceptable. He wasn't weak—not anymore…

"You can cry if you want to, Yami. I'm here, you can lean on me," Seto said. Yami frowned and wiped the tears away, "I don't need any help. I'm fine," he answered.

"Are you sure?" Seto asked.

Yami sat up, his anger getting the better of him, "I'm fine. You don't need to worry yourself, Kaiba! I'm not some pathetic… some weak selfish…" he faltered as he remembered his light's face that tragic day and his tears returned.

Seto, who was now a witness for the umpteenth time on the other's mood swings, pulled the other into an embrace despite the other's protests, "You can cry, Yami, you don't have to keep them all in, I know it hurts," he whispered in the other's ear and started rubbing his former rival's back soothingly.

Yami clung on Seto like a child would to his mother and cried, as said. He didn't this anymore. He didn't want his friends, especially Yugi, to be involved. He didn't eve expected it.

Seto watched as the other's breathing evened out, Yami had already fallen asleep after a few minutes and he can only stare at the other's face that lacked the venom it contained when awake.

How many years had passed since they last met? Six? Seven? It didn't matter, to him it was like a lifetime. He didn't need a scientist to tell him he had missed the other's presence even if it was simply for rematches.

He didn't give a damn except if it concerned him, Mokuba... or Yami.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: I forgot to mention Yami Val and Toxic Hathor in my previous chapter. So here it goes, once again, I would like to thank Yami Val and Toxic Hathor for their unconditional support to this story. Love you guys…

And before I forget, I would also like to thank Leader-of-the-Fallen-Angels for the review. Thanks but I don't think I'm good enough to be an award-winning writer, and besides, if I do, then you guys must also be!

Anyway, here's the next chapter and it's longer than the others! Yay!

X------------------------------X

Chapter 8: All in one day

X------------------------------X

Who would have thought that after a month and a half of continuous suffering and denial, he would face the same dilemma all over again? Who would have thought that after reprimanding his heart for feeling something so familiar and yet so new, he was falling fast again?

Oh he knew—he knew with all his heart and soul. And he hated himself for it. He had a mission, a purpose, a goal and he was forgetting it.

"Time for lunch, Yami," he heard Mokuba say from the doorway. He nodded as a response and watched as the raven-haired teenager leave.

The former king of games sighed and rose. His arm still ached but that didn't matter to him. In fact, it didn't matter to him at all. So what if his arm was wounded? As long as he can use his gun, his arm is perfectly fine.

"Finally! You do know how long we've been waiting here, right?" Bakura asked teasingly but the former pharaoh avoided him as always.

He sat down and avoided their gazes, settled for the centerpiece, which amusingly was a small sculpture of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. He could have smiled but he didn't, instead he merely waited for his food to be served, knowing a pair of azure eyes was looking at him.

Seto watched as the former pharaoh picked on his food and he frowned. He knew the other was crying the other day; he could hear the silent sobs but couldn't do anything. Yami valued his pride as much as he valued his and forcing the other for answers wouldn't help him or Yami at anything.

"Are you alright, Yami?" Mokuba asked.

Yami looked up and smiled, "Of course, Mokuba," he lied. Deep inside, he was breaking. He didn't know why it was happening again. He thought it was over—he had finally learned how to control everything but why was this happening?

"Well I'm off to finish my project, see you later guys," Mokuba said, finished with his food as he rose from his seat. Bakura looked at his partner, getting no response and decided to follow the younger Kaiba leaving Seto and Yami alone.

X-----------------------------------X

Silence filled the dining hall, neither saying a word until it was casually broken by a phone call.

"Motou," Yami answered, looking at the caller ID and not recognizing whom it was.

"Hello Yami."

The agent nearly dropped his phone, his eyes widening before narrowing into tiny dangerous slits. He didn't care if Seto was in the room; he could only wish Paul back at the Headquarters can trace this call.

"What? Too stunned to talk, Yami? I didn't expect that from you of all agents," the other teased.

"What's there to expect? You don't know me," the agent answered.

"Oh I know a lot of things about you, Yami, a lot," the other drawled, "I know you're in that mansion with the CEO, for example."

Yami snapped his phone shut and took out his gun, how did that bastard know? If he finds that… that—

"Yami, what's wrong?" Seto asked, surprised at the other's unexpected move.

The pharaoh turned to look at the CEO when the phone rang again and he answered it frantically, not bothering to look who the caller was. He was sure it was still…

"Yami, are you okay there? I just found out that you were attacked."

Yami sighed and relaxed for a bit, "I'm fine, Paul. I think our cover's blown, Shanqi already knows," he answered.

"Shanqi? How did he know?" Paul asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling he have spies here," the agent replied.

"We'll have to check on that. How did you know?"

"He just called."

"What?" Paul said, "Listen, I'm going to send Andre there and we'll see if we can trace the phone call."

"Thanks Paul."

"And Yami?"

"Yes Paul?"

"Take care of yourself."

Yami sighed, "I will."

He closed his phone and pocketed it, hiding his gun and moved to answer the worried CEO.

"What's going on, Yami?" Seto asked, alarmed at the other's sudden movements.

"Nothing. I'm sorry if I worried you," the former pharaoh answered. Seto shrugged, "I'm meeting a client later in an expensive restaurant so you better ready," he said.

"What time do we leave?"

"7 pm," Seto answered.

"Sure." And with that Yami turned to leave the room.

"Wait," Seto called.

"What is it, Kaiba?"

Seto made his way towards the former duelist, "I'm going to the Central district now. Is it alright with you?"

"It's my job to follow you around, remember?" was the other' answer. The CEO was silent before they headed towards the car. He knew he had work but hell, he was the CEO for crying out loud. Surely his company won't blow into pieces just because he was gone for a day.

Yami entered the Porsche in silence, watching as the view outside changed. He sat straighter upon seeing one familiar structure. The Game Shop—Yugi's Grandpa's game shop.

He looked at the other in confusion. What was Seto planning? Why were they there?

"Seto, what's going on?" he asked.

Seto smiled, "I decided to catch up with old times," he answered, not knowing the effect on the other.

Yami gulped. He wouldn't have the courage to face him. He couldn't face him—it was sheer torture…

"I'll just wait outside," he said.

The executive stared at him, "Why? Don't you want to tell them you're here? This would be the best opportunity, Yami," he answered.

'But I don't want him to know,' the agent thought but did he have a choice? No he didn't.

Yami sighed and followed as Seto entered the still-standing and well-maintained game shop.

"Welcome to—Kaiba, what are you doing here?"

"Mr. Motou, I'm glad you still remember me," Seto said.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Motou," Yami greeted, he couldn't bear to look at the old man's eyes. Not anymore.

"Yami! I didn't know you were here. Come, come," the elder answered. The memory was still fresh all right but he knew it wasn't the young agent's fault. If only Yami knew that.

X------------------------------X

"Yami, it's been a month since I last saw you, how have you been, my boy?" Sugoroku asked.

"Life's been all right," the pharaoh answered, forcing a smile. The elder nodded, "I'm glad. You never called, you know," he replied. Seto watched the two in silence, he can never relate to them ever.

"And with Kaiba-kun! Are you really—?" Grandpa asked but the two easily caught up to what he was implying.

"No, grandpa," Yami answered.

"No, Mr. Motou," Seto replied.

Sugoroku nodded before hearing the kettle whistle. "Yami, will you help me with the tea?" he asked.

"Sure, grandpa," the agent answered and followed the older man to the kitchen.

"You don't have to blame yourself for what happened, my boy," Sugoroku started before taking the kettle from the stove.

Yami shook his head stubbornly, "But grandpa, it was my fault. If I knew they were after me then I could have prevented it," he answered.

"Yami, how long must you torture yourself?" Grandpa asked sternly, stilling Yami's hands that were pouring the tea on the cups. Crimson eyes met grey ones before the tri-haired agent shook his head.

"It was a mistake, grandpa. I was never allowed—I didn't have the luxury to make that mistake and still I made it and look at what happened," Yami answered.

Sugoroku closed his eyes before opening them again, "Nothing was wrong with falling in-love, Yami. There never was a mistake in that. What you did wrong—and still doing wrong—is that you're torturing yourself."

"But grandpa, I was the reason why Yugi died. You should hate me, I just killed your grandson!"

"Why would I hate you? How many times must I tell you that it wasn't your fault? It never was. You should move on and forget what happened, Yami. It was not your fault," grandpa said.

"But I—"

"Do you need help?"

Two pairs of eyes met blue ones as the newcomer entered the kitchen.

"No, the tea's finished," Yami said before carrying the tray, his grandpa following as all three went back to the living room.

X------------------------------X

The trip back to the mansion was quieter than usual and Seto knew it had something to do with whatever happened to the two in the kitchen.

"Yami, are you all right?" he asked, breaking the ice.

"Yes. Thank you," the former pharaoh softly answered.

"You're welcome," he answered, a smile forming on his lips.

Yami stared at the other and felt a smile threatening to fall on his lips. Why did all of a sudden he was feeling something for the CEO?


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: I can't believe I already have 9 chapters in total! That is so nice. I'm so happy… hey, you have to understand, updating while suffering from massive amounts of schoolwork is definitely not easy. Anyway, yeah, thanks a lot guys. Many thanks to Yami Val, Charred, Hydro-wolf and The-Leader-Of-The-Fallen-Angels for their reviews in the previous chapter.

Hydro-wolf: Thanks for the cookie munches on cookie mmmm...

By the way, to Yami Val: can you make a fic set present-day Domino? Seto belongs to the popular group in school—the jocks and well… he's kind of an annoying jerk and Yami hates him. Yami belongs to the other group; the one who excels in academics and well both groups hate each other. Something happens and Seto gets stuck with Yami. Soon enough they fall in-love with each other. I don't know if you can put angst there but if you can, I would really, really love it. Thanks.

Okay, chapter 9:

X------------------------------X

Chapter 9: Still

X------------------------------X

"I'll be in my room if you need me," Yami said the moment they entered the mansion, not giving Seto the chance. Grandpa's words were still echoing in his mind and this forced him to look back to what happened before.

"Are you al—?"

"Yes, I'm fine," the pharaoh cut Seto in before he could finish his sentence and headed for the stairway.

The CEO can only watch as the agent went upstairs. Was visiting the game shop a bad idea? But it looked like Yami needed it. With a sigh, he headed for the kitchen to get something to drink.

X------------------------------X

_'Yami, how long must you torture yourself?'_

_'It was a mistake, grandpa. I was never allowed—I didn't have the luxury to make that mistake and still I made it and look at what happened'_

_'Nothing was wrong in falling in-love, Yami. There was never a mistake in that. What you did wrong—and still doing wrong—is that you're torturing yourself'_

Yami closed his eyes as he rested himself on the bed. How could the other not hate him? Yugi died because of him… he couldn't live with that and grandpa, Yugi was his only grandson… why did he not hate him?

_'But grandpa, I was the reason Yugi died. You should hate me, I killed your grandson!'_

_'Why would I hate you? How many times must I tell you that it wasn't your fault? It never was. You should move on and forget what happened, Yami. It's not your fault.'_

But it was. It was his fault—he killed his light no matter what angle he looked at it. He was to blame. Why can't the others see that?

He would give anything just to have his light back, to see that smile again, to hear the other reprimand him for not sleeping… he needed his light. Darkness, wasn't it ironic that after all those times he would still be the darkness that flaunted the light?

He was a killer even from the start and he continued to deny it. He was a spirit tarnished with the cruel ways of the past—he was the darkness that he had desperately tried to destroy.

_'You shouldn't blame yourself'_

They didn't understand. They never did. He made a huge mistake and they still think he's a saint. Well he wasn't. He never was.

_'Yami I'm going to kill you if you don't give that back!'_

_'That hurts. You would kill your beloved, Yugi?'_

_'Yes I will now give that back!'_

_Two tri-haired teens ran around the sofa laughing. The taller one stopped and fell as the other fell on him. Before he could tease the other, lips were already on his._

Yami rolled to his side hoping it would go away.

_'Yugi, please don't be mad at me, it was an accident.'_

_'It was? You kissed her!'_

_'But it was an accident, you have to believe me!'_

_'And what if I don't?'_

_'Yugi! Swear, I didn't intend to kiss her, Joey tripped me and I well…'_

So there were moments where they fought since Yugi was always the jealous one between the two but they always made up before the day ended. He didn't want to lose their relationship; it was one of the best things that happened to them.

"Yugi…"

_'Merry Christmas Yami!'_

_'Merry Christmas Yugi' a kiss and a hug_

_'Look, it's snowing! Come on, let's go out!'_

_'Yugi, I hate the snow. It's freezing out there!'_

_'The king of games is afraid of the snow?'_

_'I am not.'_

_'Prove it.'_

_'I will.'_

_'Yami, wait!'_

_'Yes Yugi?'_

_'Look a mistletoe!' the pharaoh looked up and when he was to answer, Yugi had pulled him into another kiss._

Their relationship was full of sweetness, it always did. If only they had the chance to make it bloom into something more… something permanent.

Yami closed his eyes, wiping away the tears that were already forming. He didn't know it still hurt. He thought he was numb already. The past was already forgotten but he was mistaken… as usual.

X------------------------------X

"Seto, you're home!"

"Of course, have you been waiting for me?" Seto answered.

"Well yeah, Bakura's annoying me again," Mokuba said, pointing to the smirking white-haired agent.

"Bakura…" Seto started.

"Seriously, you don't have to be overprotective of the imp, priest. I'm not going to kill him, you know," Bakura answered.

"Oh yeah, you're just going to give him a hard time, won't you?" the CEO replied sarcastically. Bakura grinned, "Glad you still know my trademark ways, priest," he answered.

Seto shook his head before glancing at his wristwatch, his eyes widening. Shit! He had an appointment in an hour and he wasn't even ready! Okay, it took him longer than usual and he still didn't know what happened to the two but now was the time for work.

"Mokuba, I have to go to my meeting, are you going to be okay with albino here?" Seto asked.

Bakura ignored the two and proceeded to his partner's room.

"Of course, Seto. He's just annoying but all in all he's fine. You don't have to worry," Mokuba answered.

Seto smiled at his brother before ruffling the other's ebony hair, "Seto!" Mokuba protested and his smile widened, "Sorry," he answered.

X------------------------------X

"Yami," Bakura called, knocking on the crimson-eyed agent's door. He didn't receive an answer, though, but that was typical for Yami so he entered.

"What do you want Bakura?" Yami asked, not bothering to look at his partner from where he was standing.

"You want to talk?" the former thief asked.

Yami looked away, staring outside of the window, "I don't need to talk to anyone, now if you don't need anything else, you can leave," he said.

Bakura sighed and shook his head, 'Stubborn as always,' he thought. He made his way beside the agent and forced the pharaoh to look at him, "Look, I don't really have the right to tell you this but don't you think it's time to let go?"

Yami pushed the hand away, "I don't want to. I will never let him go, and besides, at least this way I'm paying for my mistakes," he answered.

"Mistakes? What mistakes? There never was a mistake! And don't you tell me about that conscience of yours," the white-haired agent said.

"What do you know, Bakura? You weren't even there when that happened! Or do you need to lose Ryou to know how it feels?"

Yami's eyes widened as Bakura punched him.

"I hope that wakes you up. Have you forgotten? I lost someone too! And it was your uncle's fault; so don't tell me I don't know anything. I lost the ones I love too," Bakura said.

Yami's jaw tightened, "I'm sorry, Bakura, but my case is hopeless," he replied and started to walk away only to be pulled back.

"Do you think Yugi likes what's happening to you right now? Do you think he'd be happy that you're giving away the chance he gave to you?" the former thief asked.

Yami pulled his arm back, "Look I have enough for the day, okay? I just want to be alone," he said.

"So you're giving up?"

Yami was silent.

"I always hated you for being so goddamn optimistic… you never surrendered even if you were near to losing. I always hated it, and at the same time, I admired you," Bakura started, feeling the other's eyes on him, "I just wish you never changed. Now if you excuse me, you said you wanted to be alone."

The pharaoh watched as the other left the room and he kicked at some unseen thing. And try as he may, he knew Bakura was right. But the other will never know, that's for sure. He was frustrated, angry… he was still hurt.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I swear my mom (and grandmother)'s going to kill me if she finds out I'm not studying for my quiz in Physics tomorrow but hell, Physics is annoying, it really is. Oh well…

Hey, what a surprise, my Physics teacher moved our unit quiz tomorrow. Happy me... now they wouldn't have to wonder... haha...

By the way, the first song is Incomplete by Backstreet Boys, the second one's Broken by Seether and Amy Lee. I love that song, along with some songs from Evanescence. Oh wait, I'm already rambling… my apologies… anyway…

X-------------------------------------X

Chapter 10: Light in Another

X-------------------------------------X

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is_

_Incomplete_

Seto knew something was going on between the two agents the moment he saw the former pharaoh. They had an argument that was apparent. About what, he wondered.

"Lead the way, Kaiba," Yami said.

Seto greeted his brother goodbye before reaching for the door. Something big must have happened since Yami's eyes were red with crying.

"You okay?" he asked the moment they entered the car.

"Yes, you don't have to worry," the pharaoh answered and then there was nothing more to be said.

The meeting would have lasted for two more hours if Seto hadn't cut it short what with the other CEO's assistant flirting with the crimson-eyed duelist. Yami, however, continued to ignore her as he watched for their surroundings.

"Whew… I thought it would never end," Seto said, opening the door for Yami, "Thanks," Yami answered.

"Is it okay with you if we take a short stroll in the park before we go home? I don't really want to go home yet," the CEO asked. Yami turned and looked at him, "You shouldn't ask me, Kaiba. You go and I follow," he said.

Seto nodded before parking the car. The night was colder than usual, that he realized as he took his coat and placed it on Yami's shoulder. "You might get a cold, you know," Yami said.

"I'm not the one who's shivering here," Seto answered.

Yami rolled his eyes at the answer, "Thanks," he whispered as they entered the park noiselessly.

"I missed this," Yami breathed. Seto looked at his former rival, for once appreciating how the other gleamed in the moonlight.

"I guess we all still miss something," the CEO answered. Yami nodded, "Yeah, I missed a lot of things here," he said before taking the coat, "Here, you should wear it. It's freezing and you wouldn't want to get a cold," he added, handing the coat to its owner.

Seto shook his head, "I don't get a cold easily. You take it, you never was accustomed to the temperature here anyway," he replied before placing it again on the other's shoulder.

"You sure? I can handle the temperature," Yami said.

"Yes I'm sure, if I wasn't I wouldn't have given it to you, don't you think?" Seto asked.

"I see you're still the jerk I've known you for," Yami answered with a smile. Seto replied with his and made his way to the bench.

Yami sat beside him and closed his eyes, feeling the wind pass them. Seto smiled at the sighed and placed an arm behind Yami, "You sure you're not freezing there?" he asked.

"I'm sure," Yami answered, unconsciously sitting closer to the CEO who didn't mind the closeness at all.

"Yami?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to you?" Seto asked. Yami sat up, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't get me wrong but how did you and Bakura well… wound up with the WPO?" he asked curiously. Yami sighed, "I decided I don't want to spend my life in an office," he answered. So it was partly a lie but it was still the truth, right?

"What about Bakura?"

"Oh he simply wanted to have a reason to shoot anyone," Yami said with a smile, remembering when he was scolding the other for shooting the witness.

Seto shook his head, "As usual," he answered, "I never did know what happened to you and Yugi after graduation, you know," he added.

Yami frowned, "Well you kind of distanced yourself so we decided to give you your space," he said.

"I have to admit, I was glad to be finally relieved of the mutt's presence," Seto confessed, "Although yeah, I did miss those times when we had to defeat every psychopath who wanted to take over the world."

Yami chuckled, "I'm glad you still remember those times, you did made an impression to forget anything that's not related to work," he said, "Well except for Mokuba, of course."

"I wish I can do that," he mumbled, not knowing the other heard that.

"Why would you want to forget what happened before? Weren't you the one who told me that the past wasn't meant to be forgotten?" Seto asked, "What was the right words? 'Those who cannot remember the past are meant to repeat it'?"

Yami smiled sadly, "I just realized how greatly mistaken I was," he answered, "It's either you forget who you were and your weaknesses or get hurt. That's the way of life, and I learned it just now," he added and looked at the ground.

Seto frowned as he forced the other to look up and meet his gaze, "I promise I would never let anyone hurt you. You protected me and this time, it's my turn," he said and embraced the other.

Yami had to smile as he returned the embrace. Oh he knew… he was falling… but this time, he won't allow himself to make the same mistake. No matter how he desperately wanted this.

X-----------------------------------X

_I wanted you to know_

_That I love the way you laugh_

_I want to hold you high and steal your pain_

_Away_

_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Away _

X-----------------------------------X

"Bakura, will you leave me alone! I'm doing my homework!" Mokuba said as he caught glimpse of the white-haired agent lying on his bed.

"Seriously, don't you have other things to do aside from homework?" Bakura asked. How could one stand those wretched things anyway? He never liked it when they were still in high school.

"I'm sorry, Bakura, but I have school so I have to do my homework," Mokuba answered.

Bakura snorted as a response, "What's taking them so long anyway? They should be here thirty minutes ago?" he asked.

"Maybe they got delayed," Mokuba answered.

"Whatever you say, imp," Bakura replied.

"Don't call me an imp!"

"Imp."

Mokuba groaned in frustration and tried his best to concentrate on his homework. He didn't know the other was annoying—this annoying! He wondered if he could survive the night without shouting at the other.

"You're quiet. Are you thinking of your girlfriend, imp?"

Maybe not.

X-----------------------------------X


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Yeah, I know. Bakura's very annoying and Mokuba's really pissed off but hey, we can't blame him of his err… nature. Anyway, thanks, inflicted, for reviewing even if you don't want to read yaoi. There's a first time for everything, right?

I forgot to reply to my reviewers last time so here, I'm taking the opportunity to reply.

Yami Val: Thank you very much. I love you, you rock! You've been what? Supporting me even from the start. Thank you very much.

Hydro-wolf: The cookie's delicious, by the way. ;)

Toxic Hathor: Hey, how are you doing? Thankfully our teachers aren't annoying anymore. So now I can focus on this fic (well not all the time since I have to study for the exams)

The-Leader-of-the-Fallen-Angels: I'm flattered that you think my skills are that good. Thank you.

To all those whom I forgot to mention here, thanks for the reviews.Okay, on with the chapter. Enjoy

X----------------------------------X

Chapter 11: Tender Moments

X----------------------------------X

Seto Kaiba was accustomed to the silence but he knew it was different this time around. There was silence, all right, but a more relaxing silence that seemed impossible to envelop them before. He had meant every word of it; he will protect the other no matter how hard it might be. He gave his word and he never will break it.

Yami gazed outside, the other's words replacing that of Sugoroku's. He desperately wanted to believe the executive, they trusted each other before and there was no reason for him to doubt the blue-eyed CEO. But he knew eventually if this continues, Seto would get hurt. He cannot take another disaster. No more.

"Yami?"

"Yes?"

"You want to go and eat?"

The former pharaoh gaped at the executive who parked the car on the side of the road, "What? You want to eat?" he asked in disbelief. Seto smiled, "Yeah well…" he said.

"But we just ate back there, don't tell me you're hungry," Yami replied.

"Hey, I didn't eat much, you know. I just drank the wine and then I was finished," Seto defended. Yami shook his head at the response, "Seriously… oh all right," he finally conceded. The CEO smirked, "So where do you want to go?" he asked.

Yami rested his head on the headrest of his seat and closed his eyes, "Anywhere you want to go, Kaiba. Just go," he answered.

"You sure you wouldn't mind?"

The Egyptian opened one of his eyes, "No, I don't mind now drive!"

Seto snickered and raised both palms up, "Okay, okay, I'm driving, sheesh," he replied and proceeded to maneuver the car back to the road, receiving an unexpected punch from the agent.

"What did I do?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

Yami grinned, "I don't know. Did you do something?" he asked.

The CEO shook his head and turned the radio on as the former pharaoh took interest on the view outside again. Just then, the music thrummed and that was the only sound that can be heard in the car.

_Do you ever wake up alone?  
And do you ever wish that there was some way you could stay at home?  
With somebody who love you and needs you  
With somebody who helps to complete you _

_But I've made mistakes and I know for sure  
I won't forget to remember  
_

Yami cast a glance at the unsuspecting CEO and sadly smiled before turning away. Was accepting this mission somehow a mistake again?

_Love isn't_

_Always as you see it_

_Love isn't_

_Always as you dreamed it should be_

_Love isn't _

_Always gonna find you_

_But this is love _

_Cause you're all I'm thinking of_

The former pharaoh shook his head, ridding himself of such thoughts. He had a mission. And besides, if Seto could do it like he did before, well he could. Smiling to himself, Yami went back to the window.

Seto stole a glance at the pharaoh, knowing the other was staring at him moments ago. He closed his eyes for a second, seeing fiery crimson eyes in his mind before opening them again. He was thinking of the other again!

He shook his head, why would he have feelings for the other anyway? So Yami was there to protect him, whoever said he would eventually fall in-love with the pharaoh? And besides, the other was in no condition (the other did made that point clear) to love so why would he further humiliate himself?

_I wanna tell you that I'm sorry, I didn't mean that _

_I wanna say I love you but will I hear those words come back?_

_From somebody who loves me, who needs me?_

_From somebody who helps complete me_

_But there's one more thing to consider _

_Before I start to paint my picture_

"Table for two, Mr. Kaiba, follow me," said the waitress as she ushered the two to their table. The two former rivals followed the waitress inside, not minding the stares the other customers were giving. Why did they care anyway?

"I will return for your orders, sirs, have a pleasant evening," said the waitress before leaving the two alone.

"So?" the CEO asked.

"What?" Yami answered, opening the menu and looking at the choices.

"Are you going to order something?" Seto asked.

"Since you're being impatient as usual, I'll be taking a steak, if you mind," the former pharaoh answered, a smile forming on his lips.

The executive smiled back before giving their orders as both of them watched as they were left alone again.

About twenty minutes later, their food arrived and they ate in comfortable silence. "You still hungry, Kaiba?" Yami teased.

"Seto."

"What?"

"Don't you think it's time to drop the formalities? You don't have to call me by my surname, you know," Seto answered. Yami shook his head, "Okay, _Seto_, you still hungry?" he asked.

Seto smiled, "That's better. Nope, thanks for going with me," he said.

"The Seto Kaiba thanking his rival? Surely the world has gone insane?" Yami teased again. The executive rolled his eyes, "Oh so you decided to be so childish again, huh Yami?" he asked.

"Thank you for pointing the most obvious thing in the world, Seto, I really, really appreciate it," Yami laughed, nodding his head in a very comical manner. Seto sighed before looking away, casually throwing the table napkin at the other.

"Seto!"

Seto stifled a chuckle as the other glared at him heatedly, "What? You didn't want to shut up so there, I shut you up," the executive answered.

"Oh really? This is war, Seto," Yami replied, picking his own table napkin up but Seto merely smirked, "Better luck next time, Yami. Miss, the bill," he said, calling for the waitress.

The assigned waitress bowed and left for the bill.

"No fair!" Yami pouted.

Seto smiled at the sight of the former pharaoh slightly returning to his former self when the bill arrived. Yami brightened at the idea and took out his wallet.

"Yami, what are you doing?" Seto asked curiously.

The former pharaoh smiled, "Why, I'm paying the bill, isn't it obvious?" he answered.

"No way, I'm paying the bill," Seto protested.

Yami's smile turned to a full grin, "Oh don't worry, I bet you have other opportunities to pay," he answered before taking out the payment but before he could place it on the tray, Seto had accidentally brushed his hands in an effort to take the tray.

Yami blushed.

_Love isn't as we see it_

_Love isn't_

_Always as you dream it should be_

_Love isn't_

_Always gonna find you_

_But this is love_

_Cause you're all I'm thinking of_

Seto smirked, "Now let me pay the bill," he said, not letting the other's hands go as he paid the bill and handed it to the waitress.

As soon as the waitress was gone, he rose, helping the former pharaoh to his feet. Yami stood indignantly, "I hate you," he said to the CEO and made his way to the car. Seto smiled and shook his head. Yup, Yami's back to his childish self, all right.

X----------------------------------------X

Yami watched as the CEO made his way to the car. He had to admit, the rather late dinner was quite amusing. He never felt that lighthearted since… he faltered. What was he doing?

After all those times he promised himself, he was back to being the naïve weak person he was avoiding to be. He mentally shook his head. Not again.

"Hey, you okay, Yami?" Seto asked, unnerved by the other's awkward silence, "You're not angry at me for paying the bill, are you?"

"Of course not," Yami answered, giving the other a small smile, which Seto replied with one of his own eagerly. Taking the other's hand, he walked towards the secluded gardens.

"Seto, where are we going?" Yami asked, fighting off the color that was rising on his cheeks. He can only be grateful it was dark and no one can see him blush.

"You'll see," Seto said as he pushed away branches, revealing a hilltop, "This was what attracted customers before but they soon forgot about this place," he added.

"Oh," Yami answered.

"Look," Seto whispered, pointing at the sky. The agent followed and waited what was going to happen. A few minutes later, two to three meteorites paraded in the sky and he had to smile in awe.

"I know this sounds ridiculous but close your eyes and make a wish," Seto whispered in his ear. The pharaoh did as directed and made his wish.

"Yami?"

Yami opened his eyes and met the other's gaze, noticing for the first time how those azure orbs glimmered in the night, "Yes?"

_I'm gonna take my chances_

_I'm gonna lay my heart out on the line (on the line this time)_

_I'm gonna love you endlessly_

_But I'll keep this in the back of my mind_

The former pharaoh could feel his heartbeat quicken as the other's face inched nearer to his, he could feel the other grasp his chin and lift it slightly. Oh he was failing.

Yami closed his eyes as Seto closed the gap between them in a kiss, he couldn't stifle the sigh that came from him as the other deepen the kiss.

Seto smiled inwardly, so this was what falling in-love meant. He didn't know it was this… blissful.

_'I will always love you… Yami…'_

Crimson orbs widened as he abruptly broke the kiss. What was he doing? He shouldn't… he couldn't… he mustn't…

"Is something wrong, Yami?" Seto asked.

"I'm fine. Can we go home now?" Yami answered.

_Love isn't_

_Always as you see it_

_Love isn't_

_Always gonna find you_

_But this is love_

_Cause you're all I'm thinking of_


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: I feel so terrible doing that to our couple… anyway, here's the next chapter coz' I don't think I can update soon.

X-----------------------------------X

Chapter 12: On the Way Home

X-----------------------------------X

The ride back home was silent, painfully annoyingly quiet. Both of them going back to the kiss they shared, did they regret it? They didn't. Something merely happened, right?

"Yami, listen, about what happened earlier—" Seto started as he rounded on the corner.

"Don't worry, Seto. It's okay, it was an accident, right?" Yami answered, his heart was constricting painfully as he expected for the other's answer. Seto sighed and focused on the road. It wasn't an accident. It wasn't.

"Yeah, it was, I'm sorry," he apologized.

Yami smiled sadly, "See," he said, not knowing why his voice was breaking that he had to look away. It stung, those words from the CEO himself, it stung him painfully. Feeling tears threatening to fall again, he discreetly wiped them with his sleeve and focused all his attention on the view outside.

Seto watched the other, noticing how broken the pharaoh's voice sounded when he answered and he had to look away. Why must he deny it anyway? He was in-love with the agent. That kiss wasn't an accident, he wanted it and he knew the other wanted it too. He had felt something back there, felt something so purifying that made them whole.

The CEO parked the car in the garage effortlessly and opened the door for the agent, only to find out the other was outside already. Seeing the pharaoh, they entered the mansion together, not exchanging any word and went directly to their respective rooms.

Yami fell on his bed and buried his head on his pillow, why must he always fall victim to his feelings? He hated it. He wanted that kiss, he didn't regret what happened but he just couldn't imagine kissing someone else when the one who claimed his heart died because of him. It's just not right.

Screaming in frustration, and making sure the pillow swallows it all, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, hoping to forget everything that transpired earlier.

Seto punched the wall of his room with pent-up anger and aggravation. Why must he always complicate things? All it took him was three words and this wouldn't have happened. But no, he had to deny everything and make the other look like a fool.

He couldn't forget the tone of the other's voice up until now and knowing he was the reason behind it, it further made him guilty.

"Damn this," he muttered as he walked towards his study, not having any plans on sleeping tonight.

X-----------------------------------X

"Hey, imp, are you still awake?" Bakura asked, seeing the raven-haired teen slump on the desk.

"Yes," Mokuba answered sleepily, ignoring the insult. He was sleepy as hell, stupid assignments, he thought as he basically gave up and rose from the seat that he was sitting on for the past 3 hours or so.

"So you finally decided to leave them alone, huh?" Bakura teased.

"Whatever, they're uncooperative, that's their fault," Mokuba answered and made his way to his bed as he, figuratively speaking, fell dead and slept.

"Goodnight then, imp," Bakura said and left to go to his own room, seeing the light on the CEO's study. So they were already here, he thought.

"They'll survive," he said to himself and entered his room.

X-----------------------------------X

Everyone was asleep. It was the dead of the night… err morning and everything was silent.

CRASH!

Yami jumped from his bed and reached for his gun as he ran towards the CEO's room. Seto, hearing the sound, sat up and watched as Yami entered the room.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked.

"Yeah," Seto answered. Before he could ask the same question, Yami was gone to find out what was going on.

Bakura hastily made his way to Mokuba's room and checked for any unwanted things in the room, finding none, and seeing the teen still fast asleep, he turned around and headed for the door, only to have someone knock him unconscious.

Mokuba woke up at the sound and caught glimpse of the attacker, "Bakura wake up!" he cried as the attacker made his way towards the teen.

"No you don't," said someone and before he knew it, Yami had pushed the attacker away from the bed.

"Now get up slowly," Yami ordered, pointing the gun at the attacker. Said attacker did as he was ordered, seeing the CEO make his way to his brother.

"You will not always succeed, we will defeat you, Yami Motou," said he.

Yami smirked, "Dreaming is free so keep dreaming," he answered, "Now your hands where I can see them." The attacker was hesitant, though, and Yami noticed this, "I said your hands where I can see them," he ordered again.

"Do you think I'm afraid of dying? I care not, go kill me, if you want kill me in front of them," said the attacker. Yami hesitated, "See? You cannot even kill someone who is your enemy," taunted the attacker.

"You will shut up," spat the former pharaoh.

"I will not nor will I stop," said the attacker and made a move to capture Mokuba in a headlock.

"Mokuba!"

Yami's glare narrowed, "Let him go," he ordered.

"Give me the gun, Motou," said the attacker.

Yami didn't move, "I said give me the gun! You don't and he dies, choose quickly!"

The former pharaoh could feel his blood boil; this was one of the situations he hated. Without second thought, he handed the gun and watched as Mokuba was released. The attacker smiled, the dark hiding his features well, and pointed at the agent, "I'm going to kill you… but not today… boss still has something you have," said the attacker before making his escape.

As soon as the others were safe, Yami carried his unconscious partner to his bedroom and called headquarters. "Paul, we have to talk, there's something going on with those Nightstalkers, okay, I'll call later," he said over the phone before seeing Mokuba on the doorway.

"Are you alright, Mokuba?" Yami asked.

Mokuba nodded, "Thank you, Yami."

"It's my job, Mokuba, you don't have to thank me," he answered.

The teen sat beside the agent, "But Yami you could have… whoever that guy was, he could have shot you and he was aiming at your head, you could have died," said Mokuba.

"Yeah… don't worry, we're accustomed to this kind of situations," Yami answered. Mokuba stared at him, "Don't you feel scared even at times? What if he really pulled the trigger?"

Yami smiled, "I'm sure he won't. Besides his boss did order not to kill anyone so far," he replied.

"Yami?"

"Yes Mokuba?"

"Will you promise me something?"

"Anything," Yami answered.

"Will you promise not to get hurt?" Mokuba asked. The former pharaoh stared at the younger Kaiba, wondering where the question came from.

"Okay, Mokuba, I promise," he said.

"Thanks. Well I have to go to sleep. You should too, Yami. Good night," Mokuba replied before leaving the agent alone.

He turned and looked at the unconscious agent, his thoughts wandering. Shanqi was planning something. He knew it. But everything was happening so fast. Two days ago Seto almost got killed now Mokuba.

There was something going on and he has to get to the bottom of this. Fast.

"Yami?"

The agent turned to meet the gaze of whoever called him, "Do you need anything, Seto?" he asked.

"I just… well I want to thank you for saving Mokuba," Seto said.

Yami smiled, "You don't have to thank me, Seto. It's my job," he answered. Seto made his way beside the agent, "Yeah well you deserve it," he said before kissing the other on the cheek, "I should leave," and then the CEO was gone, leaving the crimson-eyed agent to ponder on his thoughts and stare at the door.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Ah guys... now you did it... I want to cry... thanks for the reviews... I really appreciated it. Here's the next chapter and I'll do my best to update. I just have to figure out how I can finish everything in a week. Our contest is a month away and I'm not even writing. That's bad... anyway:

X---------------------------------X

Chapter 13: The Morning After

X---------------------------------X

"Ugh… my head," Bakura groaned as he sat up carefully, noticing how his world swirl around in annoying circles. With a sigh and a whispered curse he slumped back to bed and closed his eyes.

"See you're awake, Bakura," he heard Paul say. Bakura promptly ignored his boss and decided to curse this headache, "When did you get here?" he asked.

"A couple of hours or so, Yami called after you were attacked," Paul answered, sitting beside the agent, "Someone was waiting for you guys to sleep," he added.

"I suppose Yami already killed him, huh?" the agent asked. Paul shook his head, "No, he didn't," he answered. Bakura stared at him, "He didn't?" he asked. That was new.

"He didn't. Your attacker got away last night," Paul answered.

"How can he allow that?" Bakura demanded, sitting up.

Paul shook his head, "Getting angry at him won't get you anywhere, Bakura. Just let him be," he said.

"Paul, it isn't like him. So maybe he basically killed all the leaders but he never lets anyone escape," the former tomb robber replied.

"If my assumptions are correct, he was distracted last night. He is rather quiet this morning," the WPO head answered. Bakura stared at the other and slowly rose, "What did that priest do this time?" he asked himself and left the room. Paul sighed.

X---------------------------------X

Yami stared at his gun for a long time, his eyes unseeing, far and distant. He knew Bakura was going to wake up soon and he was in a way relieved that he had a few hours to himself earlier. That was pleasure enough.

He shouldn't have whoever attacked his partner escape. He never lets anyone escape, it was somehow part of his unwritten code and yet he broke it again. He didn't need a professional to know he wasn't himself the previous night. So maybe he was thinking of something else and he was distracted but…

The former pharaoh sat on his bed and sighed, he and the CEO had not talked yet ever since the attack the previous night and he knew the other was already regretting what happened between them after dinner. He knew Seto and besides he had heard the words itself, it was an accident nothing more.

He had lost himself in that kiss, forgotten why he was there, and until now all he could think about was the CEO… the accidental kiss and the seemingly date. Somehow he got addicted and he knew it was like ambrosia—forbidden and dangerous.

Why must it always happen to him? Why must he always suffer in yet another case of déjà vu? It was ironic, he thought. The more he promised himself to close off any other unwanted feeling, the more it came to him.

Yami sighed to himself before reaching for his laptop. Since he had time, why not spend it on work?

X---------------------------------X

Seto eyed the doorway waiting for the former pharaoh to show up. Minutes passed, the clock ticked and yet there was no sign of Yami. He stared at his cup of coffee, suddenly losing his appetite and forgetting about his coffee.

He knew he hurt the other with his words last night that was obvious. There was no other reason why the other's voice broke like that. Suddenly, a hand slammed on the table, rousing him from his thoughts.

"Okay, priest, spill," Bakura said.

Seto glared at the former tomb robber, "What the hell, Bakura?" he asked.

"Cut the crap, will you? What the hell did you do last night to Yami?" the agent demanded. Seto's eyes narrowed, "You're accusing me of something?" he asked.

"Yes I am. Nothing can distract Yami when he has work unless it was something big now spill, priest," the white-haired agent explained. Seto stared at the other, the words hitting him. Was that the reason why the attacker managed to escape?

Of course it was and it was your fault, a part of him reprimanded. The CEO inwardly shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts, "Look, I don't know, okay? Just leave me alone, will you?" he answered and rose.

Bakura lost all patience and pushed the executive back to his seat, "You don't get it, do you? You want to know why he's the best agent in the field? Because no one, no thing and definitely no event can distract him. The first and only time he was distracted from work was when Yugi—" the tomb robber cut himself short, his eyes slightly widening at the horror of somehow spilling the secret.

And he knew Seto noticed it.

"Yugi what?"

Bakura shook his head, "Forget what I said. It's nothing, just make sure you haven't done anything to complicate our jobs or you die, okay priest?" he said and then he left.

Seto stared at the white-haired thief's retreating back. Oh he caught it, Bakura almost spilled whatever they were hiding and whatever it was, it affected Yami greatly. And Yugi was somehow related to it.

He rose from his seat, the coffee all forgotten and left, determined to go to the bottom of all this.

X---------------------------------X

"Since I'm here, you might as well continue doing what you were tasked to do, Yami," Paul said. Yami nodded, "Okay, Paul. Do you have news on that assassin?" he asked.

They were in the agent's room, away from unwanted ears, "You guessed right," Paul said, "Sent by Shaqi himself, how about that?" he added.

Yami's eyes seemed to cut out any emotion, "Something's going on with this, I can feel it. Two attacks in a week? Paul, he's planning something," he answered.

"And what makes it more confusing is, there hasn't been any news of any activity, no killings not one in a week!" the WPO said.

"He's here, that I know," Yami answered, "Given the time, maybe we can find his hideout and take him down before he gets the chance."

"Nah, that's suicide," Bakura suddenly interrupted.

"Always was a habit to interfere, huh Bakura?" Yami asked.

Bakura ignored the comment and walked towards the two, "It's either that's a suggestion of insanity or you just want to die. The Nightstalkers are already on alert with what we did days ago and now that Shaqi's here, he's probably given orders to find you and bring you to him," he said.

"So the two Kaiba's not the only ones who needs to be protected," Paul added. Yami catching up on what they were implying, shook his head, "I protest. I do not need someone to protect me, I can handle things on my own," he argued.

"Were you even listening to me, Yami? They're probably waiting for the right time to attack and before we know it, you're already face-to-face with that mule-faced idiot," Bakura said.

"Better. The sooner I meet him the sooner I kill him," Yami replied. Paul shook his head, "Yami, please, what's happening to you? You weren't like this before. Bakura has a point, we can't just go do—"

"Paul, we're running out of time. Sooner or later, he will attack and if you're asking me, the sooner we find him, the sooner we stop him from having his plans executed," Yami interrupted.

Bakura stared at his partner seeing Paul shake his head, "Okay, Yami. But not you, you have an assignment, remember?" he answered. Yami had no choice but to agree, "All right but the moment we meet him—"

"Yes, Yami, we know, you're going to deal with him," Paul and Bakura chorused. Yami nodded as Paul left the two alone.

"Heard the attacker got away," Bakura said.

Yami moved to the bed and sat, determined to work on his laptop, "So what if he did? He'd get killed eventually anyway," he answered. Bakura sat beside the agent, "That never happens especially to you," he pointed out.

"So I slipped up last night? What's the big deal? Is it because it never happened to me? Well guess what, Bakura, I don't freaking care," Yami answered, pissed off that the other was rubbing it in. Closing his laptop, he proceeded to work somewhere else.

Bakura caught the other's wrist and pulled him back, "Let me go, Bakura," Yami ordered. The tomb robber shook his head, "Will you stop running away and face it? Something happened last night between you two," he said.

Yami's eyes widened slightly before narrowing into slits as he pulled his hand away, frustrated that the other won't let it go, "What do you care, Bakura? So what if something happened? This isn't your life so why would you care?"

"Have you forgotten? You're my partner, remember?"

"A lousy one, too"

"Insulting me won't get you anywhere, you know."

"And I give a damn?"

"Damn it, Yami, won't you just tell me what's wrong?"

"No."

Bakura inwardly screamed, calming his breath he looked at the other, "I know for a fact that you have feelings for him, Yami."

"Guess what? You're wrong. I never had and never will have feelings for Seto, stick that to your head," he answered, not knowing that just outside a person walked away, not hearing the continuation of the conversation.

"You're an idiot, you know that? Everyone can see how you care about him even from the start and hell, you're denying yourself. I have news for you take a risk! You think you can hide all these things in our job well you don't. Why can't you just admit that you love him?"

"Because if I did, it would lead nowhere. He doesn't have feelings for me, that's why!" Yami exclaimed and left.

Bakura shook his head; "You guys are perfect for each other. You think the same, you act the same," he told himself and left the room.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: This chapter will be quite unexpected, you'll see what I mean. Sigh. I got bored again… so here's the next chapter. Oh yeah, you might recognize one name from the chapter (you have to read if you want to know what the name is) and yeah, I was busy reading Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet since we're tackling English literature and our tragic novel was Shakespeare's masterpiece. At least now I don't have to think up of names. Hehe…

X----------------------------------------X

Chapter 14: Promise?

X----------------------------------------X

'I never had and never will have feelings for Seto, stick that to your head' 

Seto shook his head, ridding himself of the thought as he continued to punch the punching bag that was on the gym. He never visited it before, of course, but the past days had taken its toll on him and somehow… he just wants to punch the nearest person or thing to him. Hence, the punching bag.

Did he make a mistake then? But he knew he was right, Yami had responded to the kiss as he did. They both wanted it but was Yami merely pretending?

Seto Kaiba was clueless as to why the former pharaoh was acting and hell was he clueless why his punches were getting stronger and faster. It seemed that the bag might even explode with the frequency.

_'Yami, listen, about what happened earlier—'_

_'Don't worry, Seto. It's okay, it was an accident, right?' _

_'Yeah, it was, I'm sorry.' _

_'See.'_

The CEO closed his eyes as he sank to the floor panting and tired. He was a fool. He recognized the tone. It was the same tone when Yami lost Yugi to Dartz. He recognized it as the same tone that the pharaoh used when he lost, when his soul was taken and he fell. It was the tone of pain—of being hurt.

So was this simply Yami's way for making him pay? Was it? Whatever the answer was, whether it was a yes or a no, he knew it hurts. He was in-love for the first time in his entire life and in-love with someone who doesn't care about him.

Love was just a game—full of risks and outcomes but this time, he will not lose to the pharaoh, nor will he lose the pharaoh. His mind made up, Seto rose from the floor and headed for the showers.

X----------------------------------------X

Yami didn't see the CEO the entire day. From what he heard from the other's secretary, the older Kaiba had refused to meet everyone and anyone, including him—especially him. With that, he was left to wonder what was going on with the blue-eyed executive.

And he could feel some subconscious voice inside him laugh mockingly at him. 'No feelings, huh? Yeah right,' he heard it say sarcastically and he groaned. Why must life be full of contradictions?

Taking the coffee, the laptop in hand, he proceeded to the CEO's waiting room and decided it would be better if he drown himself with more and more facts about the enemy.

'You're an idiot, you know that? Everyone can see how you care about him even from the start and hell, you're denying yourself. I have news for you take a risk! You think you can hide all these things in our job well you don't. Why can't you just admit that you love him?'

_'Because if I did, it would lead nowhere. He doesn't have feelings for me, that's why!'_

Bakura was wrong. He did it before and he can definitely and absolutely do it again. His job was his sanctuary—the only thing that could keep him sane and living. And as long as he have his job—as long as he has a duty—everything would be fine.

Or so he thought.

"Mr. Motou, I'm going now, do you mind being alone here?"

The agent looked up at the secretary and noticed he has been working for the past 3 hours straight. It was 5:00 pm already. He gave the secretary a small smile and said, "No, I don't mind. Goodnight and have a safe trip home."

The secretary bowed, "Goodnight, Mr. Motou," and then she left, leaving the agent alone while the executive still sat inside the office working on some new project perhaps.

He heaved a sigh and proceeded with what he was typing before his eyes widening with what he found out. With bold letters, it said:

**ATTENTION ALL NIGHTSTALKS:**

**WE HAVE NEW ORDERS. WE ARE TO SIMPLY EXECUTE THE WPO HEAD AND MOTOU'S PARTNER, TAKE THE TWO HOSTAGES AND AS SOON AS POSSIBLE CAPTURE THE AGENT. **

**THERE ARE NO RESTRICTIONS, YOU MAY USE FORCE BUT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO KILL THE HOSTAGES OR THE AGENT. **

One word flashed instantly on his head and that was simply a: "Shit!" as he took out his mobile phone and called the World Protection Organization Head. He was determined to kill that bastard Shanqi from the start and now he had more reason to do so.

"Montague."

"Paul, you have to go here now with Bakura and Mokuba," Yami said.

"Yami, what's the matter?"

"No time to explain over the phone. Just get here as quickly as you can," the former pharaoh answered.

"Alright Yami, see you in five minutes. Bakura, let's go," Paul replied and ended the call. Yami sighed before rummaging through the things he brought. That bastard! He knew this—recognized what the fiend was planning but he assured himself, the past will not happen again. Not as long as he was living and with a gun.

"Yami? What are you doing here?"

Yami paused as he heard the CEO's voice and he turned around, "I'm supposed to protect you, remember?" he answered.

"Are you sure you can handle it? Your arm's not quite healed, you know," Seto pointed out. He was determined, perfectly determined, to make the other realize that he had to move on.

Yami frowned, "I'm fine as long as I can hold the gun," he answered and held the gun, "See?" he added before his phone rang. The former pharaoh reached for it and placed the gun down, the CEO eyeing him.

"Motou."

"We're here," Paul said from the other line.

"Better."

He closed his phone, pocketed it and fingered his gun. "What's going on?" Seto asked, wondering who the caller was.

"I just found out what the bastard is planning to do," Yami answered, "It would be better if you go with me. I can't risk leaving you alone," he told the CEO and headed for the elevator.

Seto knowing it was better to follow the agent, walked towards the elevator in silence but inwardly, he was voicing out questions that didn't have answers or whose answers was simply unknown to him.

_'I'm going to kill you… but not today… boss still has something you have'_

Yami's scowl deepened if it was still possible at the thought. What does Shanqi want from him anyway? He was curious and angered at the same time that he didn't notice the CEO was already staring at him in concern.

If that fiend thought he could kill those he swore to protect then Shanqi was horribly wrong. This was his new mission and he vowed to finish this without any casualties in his side as much as possible.

Seto watched the other, his brows burrowing. The other was deep in thought and by the way the other was scowling, he knew it was about Shanqi and his Nightstalkers. He didn't know what Shanqi did to affect Yami personally but he had a hunch. And that hunch included Yugi, Ryou and Bakura.

He knew he should be hurt, should avoid the pharaoh for that confession but he just couldn't. Not after all these years of missing the other's presence, especially that challenging smirk and the know-it-all stare the pharaoh was used to giving.

But now he knew the difference. The proud and friendly pharaoh was nowhere to be seen; he could only see the one pent up with vengeance, anger, and vulnerability.

He was only kidding himself. Yami was as independent as he is and knowing the pharaoh, he knew the other would rather die than accept a helping hand, would rather kill himself than admit he was fragile. Both of them knew the truth—and he understood that.

In this world of cruelty and darkness, it's all about showing who's stronger and who's powerful. The weak and the fragile will never have a place in this world.

The sad and horrible truth, yes, but that only made Seto care for Yami even more. No one can stop him from caring and now that he decided upon it, not even the pharaoh can stop him from loving the pharaoh himself.

"Are you okay, Kaiba?"

He had to grimace at the sudden formality but he kept it to himself, "Yeah. So do you want to tell me what's going on now?" he answered.

"Let's just say Shanqi's orders are to simple wipe Bakura and Paul's existence, take you two as hostage and well… perhaps kill me."

"I won't let that happen! You won't die, right?"

Yami had to stare at the other in surprise. Of all the answers he expected to come from the CEO, he for one did not expect that. He never thought the other would reply like that.

Does Seto really care for him? He wondered but before he could further drown in his thoughts, he stopped himself and met the CEO's gaze.

"Everyone dies, Kaiba."

"Promise me you won't die in this mission then."

"What?" he said incredulously. Seto's voice lowered grew silent and he whispered in the other's ear, "For me, will you promise not to die?"

Yami could feel his heartbeat quicken at the other's nearness and for once, he forgot everything and his defenses lowered. He closed his eyes, breathing the other's scent and softly answered something that would confuse him in the future.

"I promise, Seto, I won't die."

Seto smiled and placed a chaste kiss on the other's cheek, leaving the other wondering why the CEO kept on kissing him like that. But whatever the answer was remained to be seen.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Told you I was bored. And I was listening to some songs. This is the outcome. Next chapter is Drunk. Can anyone guess what's going to happen in the next chapter? Oh I'm stalling all right, I'm going to write it tomorrow perhaps. My mistake, I already finished it but you have to promise you're going to tell me what you think is going to happen to the next chapter. Oooookay?

X-------------------------------X

Chapter 15: Gunfights

X-------------------------------X

"Yami what's going on?"

"I just found out what Shaqi's been planning," Yami answered.

"What?" Paul and Bakura chorused, noticing how the other frowned. They knew this was serious business and whatever it was, it included both of them and of course, the two Kaibas.

"Here, they posted it in their website," Yami said, opening his laptop for them to see the announcement. Paul's eyes widened while Bakura's narrowed into slits as if glaring at the announcement.

"So he thought he could just kill me huh?" Bakura reacted.

"This is bad. We have to send for reinforcements. Chances are, they're just waiting for a chance to move," Paul said. Yami nodded in agreement, "It would be better if we all know how to defend ourselves," he added, speaking of the CEO.

"Don't worry. I'm capable of protecting myself," said Seto, "And Mokuba."

"In this case—" Paul started.

"Here." Yami said, interrupting his chief as he handed Seto a gun.

"What the hell Yami?" Bakura asked.

"Why are you giving me this?" Seto asked.

"As I've said, it's better if you know how to defend yourselves and martial arts won't help you all the time," Yami answered nonchalantly.

"But now you don't have a gun left!"

"Relax Bakura, I still have one left," Yami replied, presenting the other gun that was hidden on his back.

Bakura shook his head; this was simply way out of Yami's character. Although it was being practical to use one gun, his partner almost always relied on his two guns. And now, the other was left with one.

He knew it was about Seto. Yami was once again concern even though he keeps in denying but time would eventually tell. Nothing can be kept a secret for a long period of time after all.

"Fine by me then," the former Tomb Robber said. Yami smirked.

"Now that's settled, why don't we all head back to the manor then?" Paul asked. Mokuba nodded and looked at his brother, who was busy staring at the two agents.

Hearing the suggestion, the two agents nodded and proceeded to get the parked cars, the others following them. Suddenly, there was a gunshot and the two instinctively reached for their guns and ran to the brothers.

Paul took out his own gun and looked around, watching out for anyone. Before he could even count for three seconds, the Nightstalkers already appeared and was shooting at the two agents.

"Bakura, take them to the car now!" Yami ordered as he shot the one aiming at them.

"Not again. I won't, you do it," Bakura argued as a bullet missed him.

"I'm serious, Bakura. I'm ordering you to take them to the car."

"And I'm as serious as you are when I say I won't do it. Let me fight this time," Bakura replied.

Yami inwardly groaned before sensing Paul calling for reinforcements. He wondered though if the other agents can find them in time with this number of Nightstalkers.

He was basically dodging them, all of them as he was almost running out of bullets. Reaching for the gun someone dropped upon his death, he started shooting again as Nightstalker by Nightstalker fell.

The agents appeared and started fighting the attackers and relieved both Bakura and Yami whose bullets were all but spent. Good thing the others found them just in time.

Bakura sighed, knowing the other three was already in the safety of the other agents.

"You okay, Bakura?" Yami asked. The former Tomb Robber smirked and turned around.

"Of course I am. I'm used to this after all."

"Suit yourself then, tomb robber."

Bakura smiled upon hearing his former title. He never heard that from the pharaoh ever since they became agents and hearing it once again was well… a relief to him.

"Never thought I'd live to hear—"

Both agents' eyes widened as they heard the gunshot. Bakura stifled a cry of pain as he was hit and he all but sunk to his knees, "Bakura!" Yami exclaimed and caught the other, not caring if he was as vulnerable as his partner.

No, not so soon. It can't… Bakura…

"Ah shit… it hurts… damn," Bakura complained as he winced with every breath. The other agents including Paul and the two Kaibas were already making their way towards them.

"Bakura, hang in there, okay?" Yami asked, his mind going back to the same even that happened a month ago. The same painful expression, the same event and the same suspect.

"Don't worry, I can't go anywhere anyway," Bakura answered, trying to laugh.

"This is not the time to be sarcastic, Bakura!" Yami reprimanded.

"You… know… you should… be grateful… I'm trying… to stop… you… from worrying," Bakura said in between deep breaths as he was brought to the stretcher. The two assumed that Bakura was shot while his back was turned by a Nightstalker who was on the verge of dying.

"You'll be okay, Bakura, right?" Yami asked as the stretcher was lifted to the ambulance.

"Right."

And Yami can only watch as Paul boarded the ambulance and the vehicle sped off with the usual siren that alerted every car in the road.

Yami was in panic, his thoughts were a mess and his emotions were worst. Bakura's injury frightened him to say the least. What happened to Bakura was exactly the same thing that happened to—

"Are you okay, Yami?"

"Yes, Mokuba. Were you wounded?" he answered.

"No."

"And Seto?"

"Nii-sama's okay, too. We're concerned about you, though."

"We?"

"Yes. Especially Seto," Mokuba said.

Yami stared at the CEO who was busy answering a call and his eyes unknowingly softened, unaware that Mokuba was still staring at him.

"I think I should leave you alone now," Mokuba said, catching the agent's attention. Yami blushed, "Sure, Mokuba."

Yami sighed in relief; somehow his thoughts finally obeyed him and calmed down. Thank the gods!

He smiled again before making his way to the other agents.

X-------------------------------X

Seto snapped his phone shut as he caught sight of Yami walking towards his direction—towards the agents.

"Are you alright, Seto?"

"Yeah, how about you?"

Oh they knew that was the lamest conversation but hey, at least they broke the ice, right?

"How's Bakura?" Seto asked.

"Paul hasn't called yet but he'll be fine," Yami answered, being reminded of what happened earlier. He had a hunch who shot Bakura. Somehow he just knew.

His mind brought him back to what happened a month ago again and he couldn't stop himself from feeling the same emotions. Reminding himself he was with the CEO, he walked away, determined to get a drink.

"Where are you going?"

Yami stopped. Please not now, he thought.

"Somewhere. Shouldn't you be with Mokuba?"

"Paul went back to take him with him."

Yami sighed.

"So are you going to answer my question or not?" Seto asked.

"I already answered it."

"Not seriously, though."

"Kaiba, will you please stop being annoying? I'm going to get a drink, now does that answer your question?" Yami answered in annoyance.

"Yes, and now I'm going with you."

Yami rolled his eyes, "Suit yourself."

Side-by-side the two left the site and went to the nearest bar they could find.


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: I don't know anything about wine so please forgive me of my ignorance. All it took was a few drinks to force them to realize what they needed to do with each other… By the way, the first and last incerpts here are from You'll Be Safe Here by Rivermaya and the other one is from Broken Sonnet by Hale.

X-------------------------------X

Chapter 16: Drunk

X-------------------------------X

_And if the universe conspired  
To meld our lives, to make us  
Fuel and fire  
Then know  
Where ever you will be  
So too shall I be_

"What will you be getting?" the waitress asked.

"Scotch." Yami answered.

"Make that two."

"You know you have work tomorrow and you're drinking tonight?" Yami asked as the waitress walked away with the order.

"Yeah well you know you still have a mission and you're drinking?" Seto asked back.

"I get your point."

"I know you do."

Yami rolled his eyes. A few minutes later, the drinks arrived and silence enveloped the two former duelists.

Thirty minutes later, the two were engaged in a deep conversation, drunk yes, but they were still serious.

"You changed, Yami," Seto said. Yami filled his glass with more wine.

"People change, I thought you knew that."

"You're different from the one I used to know, Yami, and that's my point."

"In what way?" Yami asked.

"I don't know… something happened to you I just can't pinpoint what and now you've turned into a person seeking vengeance… you're so determined to kill those who broke the law."

"That's my job, Kaiba."

"Like it's my job to corrupt children's minds with my technologies? Get real, Yami. Your job sends lawbreakers to jail, not to their death."

"They don't deserve to live. Especially those Nightstalkers."

"Everyone has the right to live, didn't you say that?"

Yami closed his eyes, the weight of the wine taking its toll on him.

"So what if I did? They forfeited that right when they decided to mess with my life—with me."

Seto frowned.

"What happened anyway?"

Yami looked away and without thinking, "They decided to make my life a living hell and killed Yugi."

Seto was sure he could have dropped his glass if he were careless but in his shock, he could only stare at the other who refused to meet his gaze and swallow yet another glass of wine.

And as the minutes passed, the CEO noticed how long they've been drinking and the amount of wine. He knew it was time to go home.

"Come on, Yami. Let's go home."

Yami nodded and rose, his vision was getting blurry but it confused him. He only had a couple of drinks and he was alcohol-tolerant. Why then was he getting dizzy?

Seto, seeing how the former pharaoh was doing, helped the other and half-dragged half-helped the agent to the car. He didn't know the other wasn't tolerant of alcohol but he felt something was wrong. His mind was shutting down slowly.

With incredible speed, he drove his car back to the manor as they entered the mansion, noticing everyone in the household was asleep.

"Seto?"

The CEO met the pharaoh's gaze, "Yes, Yami?"

"Why do you keep on worrying about me?"

That was an innocent question and it affected Seto. Should he tell the other the truth in the other's current state? Or should he just lie again?

"Seto?"

"Yes Yami?"

"I think I'm falling in-love with you."

Seto's world seemed to vanish, his eyes focused only at the agent who was waiting for a response, any response.

Ah to hell with everything else.

"I'm in-love with you, Yami, that's why."

Before they could comprehend what was going on, their lips had met in a breathtaking kiss. Seto could feel his control slipping away as they made their way to the stairs and into the CEO's room.

Yami could feel the sensation wash him, can feel his heart match the other's rhythm as his back met the mattress. All he could think about was the CEO—was Seto and the kisses the other was giving him. It seemed that everything revolved around the other now.

Seto hastily removed the other's top, trailing kisses from the other's jaw towards the other's navel, pleased at the other's reaction.

Their shirts were both gone, all that was left was their pants, both breathing heavily as Seto claimed Yami's lips in yet another kiss. And as Seto fumbled with the other's belt, Yami grinded their hips together, releasing a strangled moan from him and a groan from the other.

_"WE ARE TO SIMPLY EXECUTE THE WPO HEAD AND MOTOU'S PARTNER, TAKE THE TWO HOSTAGES AND AS SOON AS POSSIBLE CAPTURE THE AGENT."_

Yami's eyes widened in realization as he broke the kiss.

"What's the matter, Yami?" Seto asked, his concern filled his voice as he caught sight of the other's tears.

"I… I c-can't do this, Seto," Yami answered, "I have… a mission."

Seto moved away as the other rose, "Will you stop thinking of others for a while, Yami and for once do something you want?"

Yami bowed his head, "I c-cant…"

Seto grasped the other's chin and lifted it up, "Don't you understand, Yami? There's more to it than fulfilling a mission. Everyone deserves to live and that includes you."

Yami shook his head, his tears now falling, "No, I don't understand. I'm not like you; I'm not like everyone else. I'm not allowed to… fall in-love… and I can't fall in-love with you… Seto, I don't understand."

Seto kissed him, "Then I won't let you go. I will never let you go. Why must you close your heart? Yugi died and I understand that you loved him but will you give someone else a chance?"

Yami looked away but Seto forced him to meet his gaze as the CEO's voice softened.

"Will you give me a chance, Yami?"

Yami closed his eyes. He wanted this but should he risk another chance?

'_Everyone can see how you care about him even from the start and hell, you're denying yourself. I have news for you take a risk!_

Tears freely flowed as he kept his head bowed, "Yes."

X-------------------------------X

_I don't care what they say_

_I don't care what they do_

_Coz tonight I leave my fears behind_

_Coz tonight I'll be right at your side_

X-------------------------------X

Seto smiled tenderly as he kissed the other softly, slowly as they made their way back to the bed.

Yami was once again reduced to moans as the other found his most sensitive spots. "Seto… stop teasing… please," he pleaded.

"As you wish, my pharaoh," Seto answered as he removed their pants. With a swift move, he took the other's member in his mouth, the other thrusting in response.

Seto firmly held the other's hips, preventing the other from thrusting as he continued. The other wouldn't last long what with how the other was responding and he was right.

"SETO!"

Yami all but cried as he released into the other's mouth and fell to the bed limply. Seto swallowed the other's seed, tasting the essence and kissed the other, letting him taste himself.

Yami's breathing was still rapid as he lay panting; gulping for air while Seto kissed him.

"You okay Yami?"

Yami smiled, his cheeks flushed red, "Yes."

Seto returned the smile and kissed the other lightly before taking the oil from cabinet nearby.

"Ready?" Seto asked as he covered his fingers with oil.

Yami breathed a sigh and nodded as he prepared himself for the penetration. Seto slowly inched his finger inside the other, watching out for Yami's expression. As the seconds passed, Yami was eventually responding as he added another and then another finger inside.

As soon as he felt the other was ready, he took the fingers out and spilled a huge amount of oil at his own manhood.

"Tell me if you want to stop, okay Yami?"

"Yes. I trust you, don't worry," Yami managed to answer.

Seto smiled and captured the other's lips in a kiss as his member slowly entered the other's. Yami had to stifle a cry as he felt his muscles being penetrated. Seto stopped to see if the other was all right and wiped away the tears that were escaping.

"Yami, do you want me to stop?" Seto asked.

"No," Yami managed to voice out. It would be a shame if he couldn't handle a simple pain like this, "I'm alright."

Slowly Seto removed his member and then thrust back in, within a few moments, the cycle repeated and soon enough Yami was already responding with his own thrusts.

They didn't wait long, though, as they both reached their climax simultaneously. Yami arched up and cried, his cry swallowed by the other in a kiss as he fell to the bed droopily. Seto thrusted a few more before crying out and fell on his lover, who was on the verge of drifting to sleep.

Seto smiled before kissing the other chastely on the lips. Yami smiled, "I love you Seto."

"I love you too Yami."

X-------------------------------X'

I leave my fears behind 

_Coz tonight I'll be right at your side_

_I am right next to you_

_I am right next to me_

_And I'll never let go, never let go_

X-------------------------------X'

"I'll never let you go, Yami, never."

"I won't ever allow you anyway."

"I love you Yami."

"I love you too, Seto… always"

X-------------------------------X'

_Close your eyes dry your tears  
'coz when nothing seems clear  
You'll be safe here_

_From the sheer weight  
Of your doubts and fears  
Weary heart  
You'll be safe here_


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Hehe… so they finally did it. Yey! Okay I'm getting crazy here. I can't believe I'm sick! I can't be sick! This is stupid… -rambles about the unfairness of life and stuff and walks away-

-returns-

Can anyone guess who the person in the last part of this chapter is?

-runs away to hide from **inflicted **after taking the cookie she was planning to eat-

X--------------------------------------------------X

Chapter 17: So you think it's over huh?

X--------------------------------------------------X

Yami awoke with a soft moan, last night's activities flashing in his mind and he blushed. He sat up only to notice that Seto's arm was slung over his waist and he had to smile as the other pulled him closer.

He lied back down and closed his eyes. Bakura was still in the hospital and Paul hasn't called yet. Fine, once but hey, he was sleeping then (which was rather odd for him since he rarely avoids a call).

"Nii-sama, Yami, I'm home!"

Yami sat up again as Seto roused awake, "What time is it?" Seto asked.

"Probably 7 am," the agent answered as he kissed the other.

Seto smiled, "Good morning to you, too, Yami," he replied. The former pharaoh grinned before rising and headed to the bathroom. He has to visit his partner.

After a few minutes, the agent came out and let the other use the bathroom as he dressed in his usual clothes. "Hey Seto, are you going to work today?" he asked as he pocketed his phone.

"Depends," the CEO answered from inside the bathroom.

"I'm going to the hospital to check on Bakura, do you mind if you go with me?" the pharaoh asked.

"No."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Yami turned the stove off as he took the pan out of the fire and the food to the plate. He decided to cook their breakfast for once, after all.

"Yami, what are you doing?"

The agent leaned into the embrace as the arms that were snaked on his waist pulled him closer to the owner. "I'm cooking our breakfast, isn't it obvious?" he answered teasingly.

"You sure you didn't burn it?" Seto teased back.

"Of course not. I'm not the one who burned his hand when he touched the pan, you know," Yami replied. Seto scowled playfully before breaking away, "I'll get the plates," he said.

Yami turned around and watched as the CEO placed the plates on the table and took the glasses. Suddenly, however, Yami's hands went to his temples, massaging them to ease the sudden pain. He didn't get it, why must hangovers always happen late to him?

"Are you all right, Yami?" Seto asked, taking the plate of food from the agent and bade the other to sit down as he took a glass of water.

"Yes… ugh… I'm fine," Yami managed to answer as he drank the water. Then without announcing, he dashed to the nearest bathroom and threw up.

Seto followed suit and patted the other's back comfortingly. Surely the other wasn't that intolerant of alcohol? They only had a couple of drinks after all. Unless of course…

"Yami, do you think…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

X--------------------------------------------------X

_Remember how we laughed  
Until we cried  
At the most stupid things  
Like we were so high  
But love was all that we were on  
We belong_

_And though the world would  
Never understand  
This unlikely union  
And why it still stands  
Someday we will be set free.  
Pray and believe_

X--------------------------------------------------X

"Hey you okay, Bakura?"

"Yeah, I told you I'm going to be fine, right?"

"Good."

The former Tomb Robber smirked, "Why, you thought I was going to die that easy? No way," he replied amusingly. Yami shook his head.

Bakura watched as Seto placed a hand on his partner's shoulder and noticed how the former pharaoh smiled at the CEO. Something was going on between the two, he just knew it.

"So, where's Mokuba?" he asked.

"He's with Paul outside."

"What did the doctor say?" Seto asked curiously.

"Why, priest, I didn't know you cared," Bakura teased. Seto rolled his eyes as Yami, for the first time, chuckled at the two. And of course, this didn't go unnoticed by the other two who smiled as if pleased at an accomplishment.

Yami then became serious, "You're taking a leave, then?" he asked.

"No way, not in your life," Bakura answered, shaking his head, "or the afterlife," he added.

"You sure?"

"Of course I am."

"But won't you have a hard time shooting your gun with that wound?" Seto asked again.

"It's the same way Yami can shoot at anyone even with that wound on his arm," Bakura answered. Yami simply ignored the other's answer, "There's a possibility that they're already drugging people for kidnapping, you know," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"They've been putting something at the drinks in the bars," Yami said. Paul and Mokuba chose this time to enter as the younger Kaiba hugged his brother who ruffled his head. Mokuba scowled in annoyance. Why must they all mess with his hair like that?

X--------------------------------------------------X

"Seto, stop!"

"I finally found the King of Games' weakness! Hooray for me!" Seto said as Yami pouted.

"No fair, you've been tickling me, how should I know?" Yami answered childishly. Seto smiled as he kissed the pout away, "Don't cry, little Yami…"

Yami punched him and crossed his arm, "I'm not little," was his dignified answer as he stuck his tongue out.

"How mature, Yami," Seto teased.

Yami grinned, "At least I'm not little."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not and that's final."

"Okay so you're not little but I'm still taller than you," Seto answered. Yami rolled his eyes and rested his head on the other's chest as the other caught a falling flower from the tree.

"Reminds me of you," Seto said, showing the flower to Yami.

"I didn't know that."

Seto smiled as the other lifted his gaze to meet his own, "No matter how I look at you, you're still the same person I learned to love even if you have the tendency to hide them, like a flower," he said softly before placing the flower on the other's hand.

Yami returned the smile and kissed the other, "I'm glad you see me that way," he answered and kept the flower close to his heart and closed his eyes as he listened to the other's heartbeat.

The blue-eyed executive watched the other tenderly with contentment. He had Yami, that was all he can ask for.

X--------------------------------------------------X

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin?  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

X--------------------------------------------------X

"You fools!"

They all but wince as their leader threw something to the ground and shattered into tiny pieces.

"There were only two of them and you couldn't even handle them? Pathetic idiots! Get out there and don't stop until Yami's with you, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"What are you all staring at now? Go!"

He watched with blazing eyes as the Nightstalkers scurried away with haste and his eyes narrowed.

"I don't care what you do, Yami, I will get you."

_NOTE!_

_Sorry guys… I'm really, really sick and my brain's not functioning so I might post one chapter per day, okay? Last song's Can't Help Falling In-love by the way.   
_


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: I'm so flattered that you guys still love the story! Hehe... thank you everyone for your reviews, especially to Yami Val, Hydro-wolf, The-Leader-of-the-Fallen-Angels, Charred and yamixkaiba.

Sigh. I'm a bit fine now since I don't have a fever anymore so here's the next chapter. I wonder, though, if this is as interesting as the previous ones. Before I start rambling here, go on and read. Enjoy.

X-----------------------------------------------X

Chapter 18: Mission to Heart or Job?

X-----------------------------------------------X

Paul was happy all right; he was overjoyed with the fact that his best agent—Yami—was finally trying to move on. But one has to be realistic in order to survive especially if the job is like theirs.

The WPO head frowned at his thoughts but he couldn't help but agree with his rational self. No matter how he liked to see the agent relaxed and well… back to his normal self… he just couldn't deny that Yami's relationship with the CEO was a dangerous one especially now that Shaqi was after him.

"You okay their, Paul?"

Paul had to force a smile as he met the agent he was thinking about, seeing the CEO walking away to buy them some drinks, and answered, "Yes. How's Bakura? Can he get back to field work?"

"Doctor says he can leave but he can't go shoot people around yet," Yami replied with a smile, remembering his partner's reaction upon hearing the 'sad bitter truth'.

"I see. Can we talk in private, Yami?"

"Sure, Paul."

The agent followed his boss, wondering why the other was solemn all of a sudden. Surely it wasn't about Bakura's inability to shoot at the moment?

"Don't worry, Paul, I'm sure I can take over his spot for a few days. I can handle it," the former pharaoh said, knowing what exactly the other was thinking. Paul gave him a small smile, "I know you can."

Silence.

"Yami, I want to talk about your… relationship with Seto Kaiba."

The smile turned upside down as Yami's brow furrowed, "What about Seto?" he asked.

"Don't get me wrong, Yami, but I don't think having a relationship with him is wise," Paul said.

"I don't understand. I'm not allowed to have a relationship with him?"

Paul sighed.

"Yami, we all know how dangerous our job is and you know by experience how having a relationship with someone is not only risky but deadly to both you and him."

"I understand your concern, Paul, but this time I'm taking the risks. I'm going to protect Seto with my own life, I'm not going to fail in this mission."

Paul had to shake his head, "No, Yami, don't you get it? Shaqi doesn't care about Mr. Kaiba anymore. If he had his way, he could just kill him and lure you into meeting him," he explained, "It's you he want not Seto."

Yami scowled, "I won't let that happen. I love him, Paul and I'm going to take the risks," he said defiantly.

"Will you still take it when it's already an order?"

Yami stared at the other in disbelief that Paul had to close his eyes momentarily to forget that broken—no, that betrayed look the other had allowed him to see.

"Paul…"

"You must understand, Yami, that I'm just doing this for your and his sake," Paul said.

"No…" Yami muttered, his head bowing to hide the tears, "I c-cant…"

"Listen to me, my boy, this mission is dangerous and I can't allow to risk my agents' lives," Paul explained. Yami looked up, "So all you cared about is us finishing this mission then?" he asked.

"No. Yami, please understand—"

"What is wrong with you people? You shake your heads and sigh in exasperation whenever I refuse to take a risk and move on and now that I'm trying hard to move on with my life, you forbid me? Why can't you just say that I'm supposed to be a heartless zombie?"

"Yami—"

"No, Paul, I had enough." Yami said angrily and stormed off.

"What about the mission? Are you going to turn your back on it too?" Paul asked.

Yami stopped, "I will finish this mission as I promised but no, Paul, I'm going to take my own risks this time even if it kills me," he answered and left.

Paul sighed. He didn't make life easier for Yami. He just made it worst.

X----------------------------------X

Yami could feel hot tears crawling down his cheeks and he hastily wiped them away. He was angry and frustrated, that was for sure. He hated it, why must they always underestimate him? He didn't need someone to worry about the things he do. He's aware of his actions for crying out loud!

And why must they include Seto into this? He thought they were happy that he was finally getting over Yugi's death. He thought they were content with the decision he chose but no, they have to look for another error—another flaw in their relationship.

Why can't they just say that he wasn't allowed to have a relationship and end it there?

Yami sighed. He had to be rational here. Paul was just being practical and concerned as usual but damn he just couldn't bear the thought of leaving Seto. He just can't leave him. He didn't know really if he meant what he said to his chief and he knew too that a decision must be made quickly.

_Seto kissed him, "Then I won't let you go. I will never let you go. Why must you close your heart? Yugi died and I understand that you loved him but will you give someone else a chance?"_

_Yami looked away but Seto forced him to meet his gaze as the CEO's voice softened._

_"Will you give me a chance, Yami?"_

_Yami closed his eyes. He wanted this but should he risk another chance? _

_'Everyone can see how you care about him even from the start and hell, you're denying yourself. I have news for you take a risk!_

_Tears freely flowed as he kept his head bowed, "Yes."_

Yami closed his eyes. Why must this happen to him? It would be difficult to break up with the other and he knew he was going to be devastated when it happens. He can't just walk away as if nothing happened between them.

Because he knew it would kill him the same way it would kill Seto.

"_Yami, we all know how dangerous our job is and you know by experience how having a relationship with someone is not only risky but deadly to both you and him."_

_"I understand your concern, Paul, but this time I'm taking the risks. I'm going to protect Seto with my own life, I'm not going to fail in this mission."_

_Paul had to shake his head, "No, Yami, don't you get it? Shaqi doesn't care about Mr. Kaiba anymore. If he had his way, he could just kill him and lure you into meeting him," he explained, "It's you he want not Seto."_

_Yami scowled, "I won't let that happen. I love him, Paul and I'm going to take the risks," he said defiantly._

_"Will you still take it when it's already an order?"_

The agent sighed before burying his face in his hands.

_"I'll never let you go, Yami, never."_

"_I won't ever allow you anyway."_

"_I love you Yami."_

"_I love you too, Seto… always"_

"Yami, are you alright? What's wrong?"

Yami stiffened and wiped away his tears as he felt the other sit beside him. "I'm fine, Seto," he said.

"Okay. Here's your coffee," Seto answered, handing the other the beverage. Yami offered him a small smile and a 'Thanks' before sipping on his cup of coffee. He has to decide now.

Seto watched the other, noticing the tear tracks and he had to wonder why the other was crying. "Were you crying?" he asked.

Yami frowned, "I was but you arrived so I'm okay now," he said.

The CEO smiled but somehow the answer seemed to sound like a… lie.

"Are you sure? I have a lot of ways to make you feel okay, you know," Seto asked.

"Yes, Seto, I'm okay," Yami answered, staring at the other who was still not content with his answer, "Seriously, I am," he added.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, your majesty," Seto said, indicating he was going to tickle the other.

"Oh come on, Seto, I'm being serious here," Yami answered, moving away from the other as far as possible. Seto sat closer and before the other could escape his grasp, pulled the other closer.

"You are? I didn't know that," Seto teased, that boyish grin that Yami was so fond of gracing on his lips.

"Yes, I am, now do you mind? I have to go check on Bakura," Yami said.

"Ah, you wound me, fair Juliet, you're seeking another's embrace when you have me?" Seto said playfully, acting as if his heart was really breaking in two. Yami shook his head as he all but swallow the chuckle that was threatening to leave his lips.

"Why so quiet? Have I gotten you bored with my ramblings?" Seto asked in a very poetic manner that would have sent Yami rolling to the floor in between laughs but Yami didn't.

"Seto, quit playing!" Yami reprimanded.

"Oh all right," Seto said in defeat before he grinned mischievously.

"What now?" Yami asked.

Before he could even move, the other had already caught him and was tickling him mercilessly.

"Seto… haha… s-stop! I… swear… I'm… Seto! Haha…. Seto… come on…" Yami cried in between his laughs. But deep inside he was crying.

How could one leave such a guy like Seto?

"Aww… is little Yami mad now?" Seto teased.

"Hmph."

"Mommy, help me, little Yami's going to kill me."

"You better run if you want to live, Seto Kaiba," Yami answered. Seto grinned, "Depends if you're going to live with me, too."

And Yami finally realized how deep his problem was.

How exactly do you walk away from this?


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Hehe… I'm so touched you guys still liked the chapter but since I wasn't able to reply to your reviews, let me take this opportunity to do so.

**The-Leader-Of-The-Fallen-Angels**: I'm flattered I'm somehow inspiring someone, seriously. Thanks for the review. So how's your story coming? I hope you update soon, too.

**-skittles-and-twix: **Yeah, I'm mad at Paul myself. I feel so bad doing that to Yami I want to cry… Anyway, the reason behind Shaqi's well… determination to run after Yami is well… let's just say Yami knows something that nobody else knows and Shaqi wants to know it. (And let's add Shaqi being a sick pervert, okay?) Don't worry you didn't miss anything.

**Yami Val**: I like showing Seto's other side. I don't know really but I think it would be right to at least show him in another light or give him the chance to be childish. He did lose his childhood. Thanks for the fic! I wonder what happened to Yami…

**Toxic Hathor**: Yup, I agree but we can't allow them to have a happy ending so quickly, right? Hehe… you should kill me already but then, if I die, the mummy inside my head won't live and if it dies too, then I wouldn't be crazy and I wouldn't finish this story. I hope I haven't offended you or anything about that 'mummy' thing.

**Charred**: If you're talking about my recovery from my insanity, I don't think there's a remedy for that but yeah, hopefully I'm going to recover soon from flu. I'm still being plagued by coughs and my cold. Everyone has weaknesses, right? And as it turns out, Yami's weakness is being ticklish. I wonder what Seto's weakness is?

I think we all agree when I say Shaqi should be brutally killed for making our favorite pharaoh's life miserable and as of the moment, I think we all hate Paul for doing that to Yami but guys, he hasn't declared it an order. He's just making sure Yami knows that if he doesn't do anything, Paul would definitely make it an order.

Okay, this note is too long even for my liking so go on and read, enjoy!

X---------------------------------------X

Chapter 19: Decision-making

X---------------------------------------X

It would be an understatement to say that Bakura was pissed. His temper was flaring, all right, but this time it was no longer directed to the pharaoh for killing his family. It was directed at Shaqi… and Paul.

The Tomb Robber watched as Yami stare at the room's window, his thoughts apparently wandering again. Seto, he assumed, was with Mokuba to give the pharaoh time to talk with his partner.

And Bakura knew this time Yami had every right to wander off and gaze unseeing at anything. The others would have laughed to see the notorious Bakura, the sadist Tomb Robber, caring for the pharaoh but he didn't care.

It was an unexpected change for him, that was sure, and even his light stared at him in disbelief when he started caring for the other's welfare and he swore that he would make it up to the pharaoh for being a bastard in their previous life.

And thus, he found his temper reaching boiling point.

He wanted to kill Shaqi now, stab him repeatedly, and pepper him with bullets until his very bones turn to powder. He wanted a ruthless death for Shaqi for making Yami's life utterly miserable.

And Paul, why must he force the other to break up with Seto? He knew Yami's feelings, they all saw how the two were perfect for each other and now he wanted to tear them apart?

"So what are you going to do, Yami?" Bakura asked his partner, who didn't tear his gaze away from the window.

Yami sighed, what must he do?

"I… don't honestly know," Yami admitted.

"You don't really have to follow Paul, Yami."

"And I can't really ignore an order," the former pharaoh answered.

"Are you going to be like this always? For once, choose what you desire, choose what you want not what you're expected to choose."

Yami shook his head, "I don't have a choice, Bakura. It was a direct order, I cannot ignore it and Paul does have a point," he said.

"So what if Shaqi finds out? That never stopped you before. Why can't you fight for what you believe in even this once?" Bakura asked.

"That's just it, Bakura! That's just it! If only I wasn't foolish then, Yugi would probably be still alive now. I never had the privilege of fighting for what I want, and as long as that bastard is still alive, I never will."

Bakura sighed, "Are you going to be like this until you die? For crying out loud, Yami, who do you love more? Your job or Seto?"

"Don't you dare make me choose between my job and Seto! I would give my life for Seto likewise with my job."

"This time you have to choose only one."

X---------------------------------------X

_"Why, Yami, he looks like you… I didn't know you have an interest on your look-alikes," Shaqi teased, mockingly caressing Yugi's face. _

_"Leave him alone, Shaqi," Yami answered through gritted teeth. _

_"And what if I don't?" Shaqi asked, revealing an injection. Yami's eyes widened, "No, leave him out of this! He's not part of this. If you're planning on having your revenge, do it to me!"_

_"What's this? Yami Motou, you actually cared for another?" _

_"I always cared, unlike you, bastard, let Yugi go and I won't leave."_

_Shaqi paused and then smirked, "A nice proposal, Yami, but sorry, I have other plans," he said before injecting a chemical on Yugi. The hikari's eyes widened as he regained his consciousness and cried in pain._

_"Yugi!"_

_"Goodbye, Yami," Shaqi said before dropping Yugi and escaping. Yami made a move to run to his light only to get stabbed on the back and he fell on his knees. Slowly, he crawled to Yugi. _

_"I'm sorry this happened to you, aibou, if I weren't so stupid—"_

_"Don't worry… Yami… we're always a team, remember?"_

_"Aibou, I have my own problems now and this no longer is safe for you."_

_Yugi smiled despite the pain, "That never stopped us before," and he closed his eyes. _

_"Yugi, keep awake… keep awake, please," Yami said, unable to stop the tears. He was scared now he couldn't lose his light!_

_Yami slowly rose and carried his light as he saw Bakura, "Hang on, Yugi," he whispered as the other slowly lost consciousness. _

_"I will always love you, Yami…"_

_"No, Yugi!"_

X---------------------------------------X

Yami sighed. The memory was still fresh, it still opened a few wounds and he just couldn't forget them. How he had wished he had amnesia.

How can a simple and small immaterial thing, unseen and weak be so painful and demanding? And no matter how he denied all of these, he knew Paul had a point. Shaqi was going to kill Seto the way he killed Yugi if he finds out.

And Yami will not allow that.

What he was facing now was no longer a joke and this time he wasn't allowed to commit another mistake.

He just has to face the facts that he couldn't be with Seto, destiny no longer worked. They never were destined to love each other and stay.

Seto would have to understand. He has to.

Their lives didn't guarantee the right and privilege to commit mistakes and love someone wholeheartedly.

That's just how things are.

X---------------------------------------X

"_Don't you dare make me choose between my job and Seto! I would give my life for Seto likewise with my job."_

"_This time you have to choose only one."_

He has chosen one.

And he hated it.

X---------------------------------------X

Bakura shook his head, somehow having a hunch on what Yami will do. He had to sigh.

"Sometimes he's too much of a martyr he's giving away the chance he was given," he told himself before worrying about other things (which were still related to Yami, that is).


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: School has been a bummer for me guys so I really am sorry for not updating for quite a long time. Thankfully, exams are over but the results are yet to be seen (hope I pass). I know you already know I have an oral defense in Research next week (I think it's Thursday) so I might not update rapidly like I used to but that I'm not really sure of.

Song's Hardest Thing To Do by 98 Degrees. Seriously, that song always make me cry especially when I'm reading angsty fics. Okay I'm rambling here again. On with the chapter!

X---------------------------------X

Chapter 20: Walk Away

X---------------------------------X

Seto could feel something was wrong. He knew something was amiss with how the two agents were giving each other casual glances. And no doubt he was sure it has something to do with him.

It was like he was in the middle of a circle of secrets and no one was willing to let the cat out of the bag.

And if there was another thing he noticed, it was how Yami avoided his gaze. It was like he wasn't in the room at all!

"The CEO's already waiting for you, you should go," he heard the former Tomb Robber say. No Kaiba, not even a priest. Something was definitely going on.

Yami nodded, knowing the other wasn't pleased with his decision. Who said he was aiming to please them anyway? "Get well soon, Bakura," he answered before finally turning to the still oblivious (and getting annoyed) CEO.

"Yeah, get well soon, Bakura," Seto said and followed the agent out of the room.

Bakura's wave was their response as the two proceeded to the parking. And the moment they entered the car, everything seemed to worsen. That usual silence that enveloped them before was there again and it was no denying that Seto was irritated.

Yami stared at the window, thinking of the proper time and place to tell the other. He knew he had to end this. Now. But how?

"Yami are you alright? You've been awkwardly quiet," said Seto.

Yami nodded and gave him a small smile, "Yes, I'm fine, don't worry about me," Ever.

But the CEO knew better than to accept that answer, something was bothering the other and he knew it was eating the agent inside but what can he do? He doesn't even know what the other was thinking about!

The entire trip back to the mansion was eerily quiet. The agent was worried about matters of heart while the other was dead worried about the other. It would be amusing really, if it wasn't a serious matter.

The moment they entered the mansion, they parted ways. Seto directly went to his room and started to work, hoping to distract himself from his lover while the other locked himself in his own room. God only knows what he was thinking, if you asked the CEO, that is.

X---------------------------------X

Yami closed his eyes as his head met the pillows. How can he turn his back on all of this? How can he just pretend as if nothing happened?

_'Are you going to be like this always? For once, choose what you desire, choose what you want not what you are expected to choose.'_

Why must his life always be utterly painful? Memories always haunted him, always gave him no rest. Nothing always ended nicely for him. It was like his life was a curse—one that is unbreakable and too much to bear.

_'Yami are you alright? What's wrong?'_

_'I'm fine, Seto'_

_'Okay. Here's your coffee.'_

_'Were you crying?'_

_'I was but you arrived so I'm okay now.'_

_'Are you sure? I have a lot of ways to make you feel okay, you know.'_

_'Yes Seto, I am,' 'Seriously I am'_

_'You are? I didn't know that.'_

_'Yes I am, now do you mind? I have to go and check on Bakura.'_

Everything was perfect; his life was going on just fine. He was in-love and Seto loves him in return. What is so wrong with that? For the second time in his life, he cursed himself for ever taking this god-forsake job.

He wanted to stay with his CEO—his adorable annoying Seto but he just freaking can't. His life was crashing, his was a hopeless case and as the days progressed, he no doubt can do anything about it.

_'I won't let that happen. I love him Paul and this time I'm going to take the risks.'_

_'Will you still take it when it's already an order?'_

Damn that order, damn Shaqi, damn his life. He hated this; he didn't want this anymore. He just wanted to be a selfish bastard everyone's turning out to be. He just wants to be someone who would be lured by temptation, accept death and hell not care if the world was going to explode or anything.

But no, he has to be the perfect semblance of justice and righteousness. He just has to be the one who has to be strong for everyone else. And goddamn it, he hated it already!

All he wanted was to live with Seto peacefully, to love the CEO like the CEO loved him but no, they just have to take even that simple request from him. They just had to make his life utterly miserable, as if his life wasn't a living hell already.

Before he knew it, tears of anger and frustration have already built up in his eyes. He didn't know to whom it was directed at but he knew it hurts. Somehow all he wanted to do was take out his gun and look for the bastard who was the root of all his problems, kill him and tell himself everything would turn out just fine.

He was in-love with Seto and damn it, it hurt him more knowing theirs was a bond that was never meant to last either in the previous or the present life. How he despised fate.

X---------------------------------X

A few hours later, the solemn agent, his façade pasted on his face, left his room and met the CEO who was on his way to talk to him.

"We need to talk, Seto," he said.

Seto nodded in agreement and went to the most private chamber in the mansion—the root of all their blissful memories—the room where all of these started. His room.

Despite all his planning, all those minutes spent looking for the right words, Yami found himself unable to speak. How does one break away from something so precious like this?

"Yami are you sure nothing's bothering you?"

The agent nodded as the other placed a hand on his chin to lift it up, "Why aren't you meeting my gaze? Yami what is it that you want to tell me?"

He wanted to cry, wanted to shout out to the world what was troubling him. Most of all he wanted Seto to hold him and tell him he would never let go. But he can't—they were merely fantasies.

Seto, deeply troubled at the other's silence, frowned, "What is bothering you, Yami? Does this have something to do with Bakura?"

How incredibly clueless he was, he couldn't even help the one he loved the most, Seto reprimanded himself. Speak about making sure everything was all right.

Yami shook his head, "It's not about Bakura, Seto."

"Then what's this all about? What's going on?"

"It's about us, Seto. We can't be together anymore." There, it was out. Now go on, fate, make my life miserable, Yami thought.

Seto could feel his heart sink and for the first time he was speechless. He didn't know what to say, to do or how to react. Did Yami just say they can't be together? What the hell? Was Yami not in-love with him then?

"What?" Did he hear right?

"We… we can't be together anymore," the other repeated, "We just can't, okay?" And he made a move to leave, to refuse to let the other see his tears, hoping desperately that Seto would leave it be but knowing the other, it was only a dream.

Seto's hand caught his wrist and pulled him back, he could feel all sorts of emotions flowing through him. The one, having the biggest share, was evident: pain.

If only Seto could see the other's tears.

"What do you mean we can't? What did I do, Yami?"

Yami could feel his throat constrict, trust in the other to continue asking. How long can he take it before he breaks down completely?

"It's not you, Seto, it's me."

"Fucking bullshit, Yami. Don't give me that, tell me what's wrong!" He had enough; Yami wasn't like the others. He wouldn't be intimate with another only to break up a few days. Yami wasn't like everyone else. He was different.

Yami closed his eyes, hoping to regain whatever strength was needed.

"I can't love you, Seto, we're not—"

Seto kissed him hard.

"What are you doing! I just told you we can't—"

"You listen to me, Yami. I had had enough of you sacrificing your good for everyone else. Will you choose what you want? How long will you deny that you love someone? How long? If he's already dead?"

Yami shook his head.

"Why can't you understand? We're not meant to be," he said and softly in a whisper he added, "I don't love you. Not anymore."

"What did you say?" Seto asked, knowing he was breaking. Had Yami betrayed him? Took advantage of him? Was everything the effect of a night of escapade? Of foolishness? But he wouldn't accept that. He just can't.

"You what?"

"I don't love you Seto," Yami said, refusing to meet the other's eyes as to not to let the other see how it was tearing him up.

"Look at me, Yami," Seto commanded but the other refused. Frustration and anger, desperation mixed with betrayal was flowing in the CEO's blood. He didn't know what to say, what to think. His heart was breaking but hell can he think of any way to stop it. Had reality finally hit him?

He forced the other to look at him, "Tell me, look at me in the eye and tell me Yami," he ordered.

Yami closed his eyes, a stray tear falling and once he gathered up the courage he could muster, he buried his shattering heart and opened his eyes.

"I don't love you Seto. I'm sorry."

X---------------------------------X

_It's the hardest thing_

_I'll ever have to do_

_To look you in the eye_

_And tell you I don't love you._

_It's the hardest thing _

_I'll ever have to lie_

_To show no emotion_

_When you start to cry._

_I can't let you see _

_What you mean to me_

_When my hands are tied_

_And my heart's not free. _

_We're not meant to be_

_It's the hardest thing_

_I'll ever have to do_

_To turn around and walk away_

_Pretending I don't love you_

X---------------------------------X

Dead silence surrounded the room, the aura was cold, eerily dead and no word can be heard. Crimson ones, pained with denial and tears, met azure ones stained with building pearls of water and betrayal.

Seto was hurt, he was betrayed, he was used. By Yami. Of all the people, he never thought it would be someone he trusted, someone he loved.

"I'm sorry, Seto."

"Don't apologize."

"But I—"

"I said don't apologize, Yami! Do you want to rub it in again? If you knew all these times you couldn't bring yourself to love me then why did you do it?"

Yami opened his mouth to answer but he closed his mouth. He would bear this pain, for their sakes, he would.

"I don't want your pity, Yami. I had enough, you have hurt me too much. I don't want to see you ever again and I don't freaking care if I die."

And before Yami could react, Seto was gone. He can only watch at the door, let the tears roll miserably and sink to the ground.

But hell, he knew this wasn't over. This never ends with a simple goodbye anyway.


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: I know I haven't been updating and I feel bad telling Yami Val and Toxic Hathor to update with their stories when I haven't even posted the next chapters. Stupid research paper, oh well. School can be a pain in the ass.

I really should shut up and let you read the story.

X---------------------------------------X

Chapter 21: Confrontation

X---------------------------------------X

When Mokuba and Bakura entered the mansion, they could sense something was wrong. Seto hadn't graced them of his presence nor did Yami went down to greet them.

Mokuba met Bakura's gaze and they nodded knowingly, an unspoken plan forming in their minds. The mansion was practically deserted and the silence enveloping the house only made things well… lifeless.

"See you later, Bakura," said Mokuba and headed for his brother's room. Bakura gave him a curt nod, "See you later, imp," he answered and likewise proceeded to his partner's room.

No way will they allow the two to destroy everything that made their lives happy and peaceful. No way in hell.

'Yami you idiot,' Bakura thought and knocked on the door.

"Go away, Bakura, I'm not in the mood to talk."

Was Yami crying?

Determination flooded the former Tomb Robber's mind and he knocked on the locked door, "You open this door or I swear I'm going to break it down," he said.

He could imagine his partner shake his head in exasperation and he had to smirk inwardly to himself when the door was opened.

"What part of 'leave me alone' do you not understand, Bakura?" said an irritated Yami. Bakura shrugged and took note of the other's appearance, noticed how puffy and how red the other's eyes were. His face all flushed red, his hair disheveled and his clothes rumpled as if he slept in his clothes and didn't bother to change.

"Well?" Yami asked, "Are you going to leave or not?"

"Not."

With that, Bakura pushed the other inside, locked the door and stared intently at the other who was avoiding his gaze.

"You broke up with him, didn't you?" he asked.

"That's none of your business," Yami answered.

Bakura shook his head; did he sacrifice his tomb robbing escapades for this? The white-haired agent sighed.

"Bakura, look, I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone so do me a favor and leave me alone," Yami said in resignation as he plopped himself in his bed.

"How long will you realize you can't hide your feelings for so long, Yami? You just had the best moments in your life and you ruined it," Bakura replied softly.

"How long will you all realize that I'm not like you?" Yami asked back.

Bakura only shook his head more, "I know I'm not the best person to talk to you about this but you love him, everyone can see that even Paul, and you're breaking. Will you just tell him what's going on and make this last?"

Yami stared at his former adversary, his mind clearing up. Question is, will reason fly away too like the rest?

"I don't have any chances, Bakura, he hates me," Yami whispered, not caring if he sounded like some immature teenager who has just gotten a fight with his boyfriend.

"Taking risks aren't for our jobs only, Yami," the other answered.

"What if he won't listen to me?"

"As long as you came clean, it will be all right. It's up to him if he'll believe you or not, you made a mistake after all," Bakura wisely said, "I'll leave you to decide," he added and left.

Yami watched the other closet the door and lied on the bed. He closed his eyes and gathered his mixed emotions.

X---------------------------------X

"Big brother?" asked Mokuba, placing a hand on his older brother's shoulder. The CEO's body stiffened at the contact before he heard a sigh.

"I'm not in the mood, Mokuba," answered Seto, "Don't you have other things to do?"

"Don't push me away, brother, please," Mokuba replied, his voice pleading.

"Mokuba, for the last time, will you leave me alone?"

Oh he was angry now, he was irritated and he was breaking. Fuck this, he hated this. How could Yami do that to him? Of all the people in this god-forsaken world, why him?

"Would you hear him out, Seto?" Mokuba insisted.

"What would he say, huh, Mokuba? 'I'm sorry for the things I said, Seto, do you want to be lovers again?' Crap. He doesn't love me, Mokuba, and I was a fool to believe he does," the CEO answered.

"And what will you do if you realize you were wrong?"

Seto's eyes seemed to have hardened at the question and he was back to his normal self.

"I'll get used to it, I'll live with it," he said.

Mokuba sighed in resignation. He wasn't the type to give up on his brother, he really wasn't, but he knew when the other spoke of finality and no way will he disregard it.

"I know I'm not the one to tell you this, big brother, but I think there's more to this than by him denying he loves you. I think it would be better if you listen to what exactly is going on," answered Mokuba.

"I get it, Mokuba, thanks for the advice," Seto said coolly and watched as the other sigh and left.

"What's going on here, Mokuba, is the fact that he was just looking for a way to escape reality and enjoy himself. Perfectly in timing, he found me," he muttered and continued typing.


	23. Chapter 22

X------------------------------------------------X

Chapter 22: Pain, and more pain

X------------------------------------------------X

As the clock struck 7, Bakura watched as Yami leave his room and head for the gardens, wondering what his partner would do. Anything can happen, and knowing Yami, he would choose the inevitable.

"Yami, are you all right?" he asked.

The former pharaoh nodded, not bothering to utter a word. His decision was final, now all he had to do is to muster all the courage to talk to the CEO. It wasn't entirely easy to talk to someone you broke up with just hours ago. Nor was it easy to convince the other to listen to you after you broke his heart.

"Okay, see you later then," the tomb robber answered and left the other agent alone.

Bakura entered the younger Kaiba's room and watched as Mokuba shoot rolled papers into the trash cans. He knew the other was as apprehensive as he was. Seto Kaiba and Yami Motou weren't entirely the easiest people you can convince, after all.

Yami watched as the stars above him twinkle in silence. How could everything so perfect fall apart with just a snap of his fingers? How can something so precious, something he thought would last so long end like that?

_'I don't have any chances, Bakura, he hates me.'_

'_Taking risks aren't for our jobs only, Yami.'_

'_What if he won't listen to me?'_

'_As long as you came clean, it will be all right. It's up to him to believe you or not, you made a mistake after all.' _

He really should apologize and tell Seto the truth. However things are easier than said, he knew the CEO. There never was the 'I'm sorry' that will be followed by a 'It's alright. I forgive you'. Seto wasn't like that.

"Yami, dinner!" Mokuba called from the door leading to the garden. Yami sighed, "I'm coming," he answered and rose from the bench he was sitting on.

Moments later, the crimson-eyed agent found himself seating beside Mokuba, calming himself. He desperately wanted to be somewhere else, what with the idea of facing the CEO.

"I don't think I still have an appetite tonight," Yami said, wondering why the CEO wasn't there yet. Mokuba and Bakura looked at him.

"But you haven't eaten anything since breakfast, Yami," Mokuba protested.

"I'm not quite hungry yet, I'll see you later," said the former pharaoh and left the room.

The two who were left alone to eat sighed in defeat and practically cursed the other two's stubbornness.

Summing up all the courage he could muster at that time, Yami breathed a sigh and opened the door to Seto's room. If there was any perfect time to take chances, this was it.

"What are you doing here?" came the other's voice from the windowsill.

Yami swallowed and slowly made his way to the middle of the room.

"I wanted to apologize."

"For what? For using me?"

"I never used you, Seto—"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you just played with me until you had to give me up and concentrate on your job."

"Seto, will you listen to me?"

"Why would I?"

Trust. Amazing how so simple and so small, it could make a relationship last and stand against all trials and difficulties. Amazing how it can make a love last despite all the misunderstandings and confusion.

But when trust is lost, is it not already a sign to give it up? Isn't it a sign telling you love no longer exists?

"Cat got your tongue, Yami? Shame, I could use a sparring partner here," Seto mocked, ignoring the way his heart seemed to constrict painfully at the sight of the other.

"What happened between us… it wasn't a mistake, Seto," Yami managed to say.

"Really? I have to say, it surprised me. After all, the great Yami Motou needing someone? That would be tomorrow's headline," Seto answered back. Yami sighed.

"Seto, will you please listen to me? I had to break up with you—"

"Of course, you always have a reason, don't you? You had to die to save your people before and so you left me and now you broke up for some unknown reason, typical Yami, right?"

Yami closed his eyes, he knew Seto. This was his way to release the pain he was feeling; he would endure this.

"I'm sorry for everything I did that hurt you," he breathed.

"Well sorry don't cut it. I thought you were different, Yami, really I thought. From the first time we met, you still remember our first duel, right? From then on, I thought you weren't like everyone else who would use you and push you to the ground later on," there, it was all out.

Seto took a deep breath, no way will he let the other see how it pained him so, "But you proved me wrong. You were worst, you made me fall in-love with you, you just had to capture my heart and shatter it into pieces when you needed to set your prioritize."

Yami moved towards the other, "No, don't move. Don't go near me, stay away. Don't talk to me, don't touch me, just get out of my sight," Seto interrupted him.

"But—"

"Leave me alone, Yami."

"Seto I—"

"I don't care. I hate you, Yami, I don't care anymore. Just stay away from me," Seto nearly shouted, ignoring the fact that he was crying inside despite all those years of training how to be strong. Crying was for the weak, but hell, they try get their heart broken.

Yami could feel his own heart shatter for the second time in his life but he nodded and bowed his head, he wouldn't burden the other anymore. No more.

Swallowing the tears, he met the other's gaze and with forced determination, he said, "I'm sorry for hurting you, Kaiba, goodbye."

Seto watched as Yami left the room, recognizing the pain in the other's voice and despite telling himself that he wouldn't care about the other anymore, it still hurts to know he was the reason behind the other's pain.

He punched the wall nearby in an effort to release his anger and wiping away stray tears, he went to the balcony, hoping some cool wind might take his mind away from the fact that he had hurt Yami.

X------------------------------------------------X

_Can we go back to the day the love was strong_

_Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong?_

_Can somebody tell me how to get things back the way the used to be?_

_Oh God give me the reason I'm down on bended knee_

X------------------------------------------------X

The next day, Seto found out that Yami had switched places with Bakura, and was assigned to watch over Mokuba.

And he can only wonder when the former pharaoh he used to call his would return and grace them of his presence.


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: AHH! I'm alive. I thought I just died back there. As of now, I'm mentally drained. I think my brain just oozed out of my ears for no reason. And yes, this week has been one of my most heinous weeks ever. This is stupid. At least I survived the oral defense but trouble is, I had to change it again so I can have a higher grade than 85. Sigh. My life is a nightmare.

I think this chapter is shorter since this only five pages long. I apologize for that. I'm really, really sleepy right now and all I want to do is close my eyes and sleep. I feel guilty, though, for not updating so here's the next chapter. I don't know when I can post the next chapter so please bear with me.

X---------------------------------------X

Chapter 23: Mokuba's Own Little Ways

X---------------------------------------X

"Seto, where's Yami?" Mokuba asked innocently. Seto shook his head, "I don't know, Mokuba," he said. Who cares if the agent wasn't there? He could just be moping in his own misery. He didn't care…

Right?

"I think we should ask Bakura, Seto. What's going on? I haven't seen him since well… since you and he got into a fight," Mokuba replied. It has been days—five days to be exact—since that fateful night and they have yet to hear news on the agent's whereabouts.

"Mokuba, we should leave him alone. He might be away for a while thinking about things, don't worry, okay?"

"But Seto—"

Seto sighed, "Mokuba, please, let's not talk about him okay?" He had enough thoughts to plague him and his brother surely isn't helping in keeping him from standing, getting the car keys and look for his former lover.

"Okay, Seto, I'll leave you to work now then," Mokuba said in defeat, "I'm going to my classmate's house to work on a project, okay?"

The CEO nodded, "Go. Just call me when you get there and I'll be fine," he answered.

"Sure big brother," and Mokuba was gone. But he wasn't definitely going to his classmate, nor will he finish his project. He had other, more important, matters to deal with.

"Hello, Kame Game Shop. Sugoroku Motou speaking," said the voice from the other line of the payphone.

"Hello grandpa, this is Mokuba."

X---------------------------------------X

"Really grandpa, are you sure you don't want me to help with the dishes?" Yami asked for the nth time.

"Yes, Yami. Now get your rest, I know you haven't been sleeping well. I suggest you get your beauty sleep now if you want to survive with that job of yours," said Grandpa.

Of course no one has to be a genius to know that Grandpa was at first the one to oppose Yami being an agent for the WPO. He was adamant that the former pharaoh should get a better and safer job (not to mention he had it with the pharaoh always had to get himself in danger, honestly speaking).

Yami sighed in defeat. He knew the other was really protective and concerned for him and Yugi but he did not know that Grandpa was like a mother hen to them!

"Yes, Grandpa," he conceded. Funny, isn't it that he was already 24 years old and he was still acting like a teenager?

"But do wake me up when you need help or something, okay?" he said.

"Go on rest, Yami," was the elder's answer. Yami shook his head in amusement before heading for the stairs. Five days without thinking of the mission… without worrying about the welfare of others… without Seto.

The former pharaoh sighed and closed his eyes. He had to give up, what's the use of fighting for something that wasn't even there? He just had to live his life without ever thinking of Seto, that was easy, right?

He hoped so.

Besides, the guy already hates him. That one can be clearly seen so what's the point of forcing himself to think that everything that happened was right?

Weary and emotionally drained, the crimson-eyed agent turned to the other side of the bed, pulled the covers up and closed his eyes, not minding the tears that fell as his thoughts drifted towards a person whose cerulean eyes saw him through his mazes and tests.

The same person who had hurt him the most without even knowing or trying.

X---------------------------------------X

Sugoroku Motou sighed heavily as the former pharaoh left the room. He knew something troubled the other; it always was that way. Yami never visited him if something didn't happen, it was his own way to make sure he and Yugi never gets hurt.

But whatever happened this time could be worst than all those that happened before. Never had he seen the other so resigned and sullen, except when his grandson died.

He didn't know why but somehow, he could pinpoint all these to the CEO. After all, that elder Kaiba was the only one right now who was capable of hurting Yami that way.

The elder's thoughts were broken with the sound of the phone and he had to shake his head to clear himself of his thoughts. He was getting old and he didn't have the luxury of time to ponder about young love's many dilemmas.

"Hello, Kame Game Shop, Sugoroku Motou speaking," he said.

"Hello grandpa, this is Mokuba," answered the other from the other line.

Mokuba? Why is he calling? Has something went wrong? The elder asked himself silently before focusing his attention to the caller, "Good afternoon, Mokuba. How can I help you?" he asked.

He could feel the younger Kaiba smile on the other line, wondering what the other was dying to ask.

"Grandpa, is Yami there?"

X---------------------------------------X

Yami woke up a few hours later with the sound of the younger Kaiba's voice. Shrugging it away claiming it was only his illusion, he headed straight to the kitchen to get himself a drink.

Amazing what a few hours of sleep can do to a person.

"Yami!"

The agent stiffened, how did—?

"Yami, I'm so glad you were only here with grandpa. I've been so worried, especially Bakura. He's about to lose his mind back in the mansion, you know," said Mokuba, taking care not to mention his brother too much. He knew it still hurts the other to think of his brother.

"I just wanted to stay away from you guys," Yami answered before getting Mokuba a glass of orange juice, "Keep my distance for a while," he muttered as if he was convincing himself, not Mokuba who was staring at him in concern.

Mokuba placed a hand on the former pharaoh's shoulder, offering reassurance, "You don't have to stay away, Yami. We all love your presence there so why leave?" he asked.

Yami gave him a small smile, "If only it was that simple, Mokuba. You both know what happened between me and Seto," he answered before turning away with his drink.

He bowed his head, as if thinking of the right words to add.

"I'm staying away to pick up all the pieces that shattered."


	25. Chapter 24

A/N: As expected, I'm bored again and my second research paper is glaring at me and daring me to work on it. But it won't win this time, haha. Maybe if it's good enough I'll work on it later. I was so tired for the past days so I wasn't able to finish the next chapter and I apologize for that. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

X-----------------------------------------X

Chapter 24: It All Falls Apart

X-----------------------------------------X

It was easy denying one's self the luxury of feeling. It was easy to lie and say one does not need emotions to live his life. It wasn't even a challenge to forget that one was a person capable of pain and feeling. A man of such philosophy would have lived such a successful life without even blinking.

And Yami was the best example.

Until Seto Kaiba came.

Everything seemed so perfect, he was trying to live on his life without thinking of his light, pretending as if what had happened was only a nightmare meant to be forgotten. It started out just fine, and he thought his life wouldn't have been better. Who would have thought that the very man he was so determined to encourage to change was the one who would pass through all his barriers, and break through those shields he put to protect himself from loving and getting hurt like everyone else?

Who would have thought that the very man he vowed to protect was the one who taught him about second chances, the one thing he once despised to have?

He could have turned back time if he had the power to do so, would have returned to that point in his life where nothing could go wrong, where all he could think about was his foolish mistake and his missions. To that point in his life where all that was important was his job and nothing else.

"Yami, are you alright?"

The former pharaoh would have said, 'Yes, I'm okay,' he would have lied and pretended everything in his cursed life was fine, was perfect but he kept his mouth shut and looked away. Mokuba would understand that he didn't want to talk, wouldn't he?

Mokuba frowned when the other avoided his gaze but all the more knowing and respecting the other's decision to avoid his question. His brother and the agent think alike at times after all.

Yami sipped at his cup of coffee.

_"Here," Seto said, handing the cup of coffee to the agent. _

_"Thanks," answered Yami, taking the coffee and took a sip. _

_Seto smiled before sitting down beside the agent and stared intently at the other. _

_"Do you need something, Kaiba?"_

_"Nothing. What happened to you, Yami?" _

_"What do you mean?" _

The former pharaoh sighed in defeat when the "flashback" ended, wondering if when he touches yet another object a memory of the CEO will come back to haunt him.

Mokuba glanced at the other in utmost concern before taking interest on his iced tea. God knows how long they have been sitting in this coffee shop but he was sure they didn't care. Besides, Yami needed to take his mind off his problems for once.

"Yami?"

"Yes Mokuba?"

"Do you want to leave now?"

"Do _you _want to leave? It's your call, Mokuba," answered the agent, finishing his cup of coffee. Those men on the other table were looking at them suspiciously and he couldn't help but finger his gun. Mokuba followed his gaze and stared back at the agent, nodding in agreement, "I think we should go, Yami, I have some homework to finish," he said.

"Okay, Mokuba," answered the former pharaoh and rose from his seat. Side by side the two exited and headed for the agent's car. Yami scowled sensing the two men were following them.

"Mokuba, if something happens, you have to run away, alright?" the former pharaoh whispered and readied his gun. The two felt like trouble to them. It spelt like it.

"But what about you, Yami?" the younger Kaiba asked.

"I'll be fine," answered Yami, "Go hide."

Mokuba hid the moment the other told him so and watched as the former pharaoh turned around and faced the two men, knowing they were Nightstalkers but he couldn't help but be worried for the other's safety.

"Surrender or you get hurt, Yami Motou," said the taller man. Yami arched an eyebrow, "Are you scaring me or are you daring me to fight you?" he asked back.

"It's your choice," said the other man.

Yami shrugged nonchalantly and watched as the rest of the hiding Nightstalkers appeared, and he cursed inwardly for not even bringing another set of magazines for his guns. Stealing a glance at Mokuba, who was hiding nearby and staring at him with concern, he hoped the other wouldn't get harmed and get away.

With a blink of an eye he found himself outnumbered and he took out his guns, suddenly—

"YAMI HELP!"

The agent turned to Mokuba, seeing three nightstalkers cornering the younger Kaiba.

"MOKUBA!"

The former pharaoh took out his guns and aimed at the men, "Leave him alone or you all die," he threatened, feeling the others point their guns at him but damn did he care. He would not allow something to happen to Mokuba, no way.

"Drop your gun and he doesn't get hurt," said the man who was pointing his gun at the agent.

Yami eyed the younger Kaiba, as if noiselessly ordering the other to run away as he frowned and dropped his gun. He hated getting caught in these situations. He hated it with a passion.

WHAM

"YAMI!"

Mokuba's voice rang through his head as his vision swirled in circles. Yami closed his eyes and sank to his knees. The last thing he saw was Mokuba running away and everything went black.

"You fool! You let the boy go!"

"Martin, it is fine. We have the agent, now let's go," said the acting leader as he picked the unconscious agent up and hoisted him up to his shoulder, "The boy's useless, he doesn't matter."

Or so he thought.

X-----------------------------------------X

"BROTHER! BAKURA! HELP!"

Mokuba raced to his brother's office, not minding the glances the employees were giving him.

"What is it, Mokuba?" Seto asked. Bakura placed his magazine down and waited for the younger Kaiba to continue whatever he was dying to say and wondered where Yami was.

"Yami… he was—"

"Mokuba, what about Yami?" Seto asked impatiently.

Bakura eyed the brothers. Why did he have this nagging feeling that something has happened to Yami?

Mokuba swallowed the lump in his throat and stared at his brother squarely in the eye.

"Mokuba?" Seto asked, picking up his mug and took a sip of his coffee.

"He was taken by the Nightstalkers, Seto."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Bakura cried.

They all but stopped as the mug of coffee fell to the floor and shattered into tiny pieces.


	26. Chapter 25

A/N: I know. I'm evil. Blame my research paper, but nope, I won this time –big grin—haha. Ahem… I really should learn how to shut up, huh? Oh well… Is it possible that Seto still cares for Yami? Of course, duh! Hehe… don't mind me, yet again I am blissfully ignorant and not in the right mind. Sorry about that….

Okay, I get it. I'll shut up, sheesh…

Oh yeah, before I forget, more violent and scary (and I mean scaaaaaary) Yami this chappie…

X---------------------------------------------X

Chapter 25: Waking Up

X---------------------------------------------X

Yami opened his eyes slowly, feeling his head throb in pain. Seriously, why must they always hit him on the head? It was starting to get on his nerves. Groggily, he sat upright and realized that his hands were bound together and he cursed. Of all the situations he hated, he just had to get himself into the worst, most helpless situation.

The agent sighed and closed his eyes, knowing the headache was starting to burden him. At least Mokuba was all right, he wasn't hurt… right?

Hazy crimson eyes narrowed into tiny slits, planning on what to do if anything did happen to the younger Kaiba. Oh yeah, he was going to beat the crap out of everyone he sees, that's for sure. Well… every Nightstalker he sees, in this case.

_"You really should rest, you know."_

_Yami stared at the CEO, smiling upon the other's entry to the living room. _

_"Why don't you practice what you preach?" he asked back, crimson eyes sparkling with unvoiced mirth._

_"I only practice it if somebody does it with me," says the CEO and sits beside Yami, pulls the agent closer and into a breathtaking kiss._

_"Now shouldn't you be resting?" Yami asked._

_"Come with me?" Seto answered with a smile._

_The agent smiled back, his eyes showing off his unvoiced mirth. _

_"No way, you snore," he teased._

_"I do not."_

_Yami grinned and stuck his tongue out childishly before resting his head on the other's shoulder. Seto smiled and kissed the other on his forehead. _

"Not now!" the former pharaoh groaned in frustration. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his memories.

"Bad dream, Yami?"

Crimson eyes narrowed into tiny dangerous slits and glared at the one who entered, not caring if he was as helpless as an immobile person. "Why are you here? Bored that nobody gives a shit with what you say?" Yami taunted back.

The man referred smirked and bent as he grasped the other's chin tightly, forcing Yami's gaze to meet his, "Don't worry, Yami. When I get bored, I'll call for you to _entertain _me," he answered and pulled the other into a kiss.

Yami could feel his anger boil and he bit the other, smirking triumphantly as the other cry in pain and break the kiss.

"Is that the best you can do, Yami? Bite someone? How truly pathetic," said he.

"I'm sorry, dufus, but if you haven't noticed, I'm bound. Don't fret, say the word and I'll gladly tear your organs apart, you'd want that, wouldn't you?" Yami answered. Before he knew it, a fist has already connected with his jaw.

The former pharaoh chuckled, tasting the blood before spitting them out, "Seriously, Shaqi, you hit like a girl."

Shaqi kept his composure, the agent was here and he was definitely going to enjoy making the other's last days a living miserably hell. With a devilish smirk, he pulled the other's coat towards him, the other's face inches from him, and he whispered, "I would love to watch you whimper and beg to die when I deal with you, remember that, Yami."

And he pushed the agent away, not caring of the other fall and closed the door.

Yami's glare hardened with every second, "We'll see about that, bastard," he said.

X---------------------------------------------X

"I'm sorry, Bakura," said Mokuba for the umpteenth time.

"Mokuba, for the last time, don't apologize! That's Yami's job, okay, kiddo?" Bakura answered, getting annoyed with the continuous apologies the younger Kaiba was giving.

"Okay, but are you sure—"

"Yes, Mokuba. Yami's going to be fine now go find your brother, I don't think he's handling the news well," Bakura ordered, cutting the other short. Mokuba, despite being a teenager, grinned at the former Tomb Robber and ran to his brother, who was staring at a distance.

X---------------------------------------------X

Seto Kaiba sighed, willing his brain to stop thinking for once, but once again failing. What if Yami was actually getting hurt? What if those Nightstalkers were torturing him? He should be angry, he should even hate the other for betraying him like that but can he help it?

Yami was the one he loved and despite all these pains, he couldn't deny that he didn't care less what happens to the former pharaoh. It would slowly eat him.

'Why must you always get hurt, Yami?' he thought, recounting all those times when the other would willingly give his life for others, even someone who was undeserving of such dedication like him.

"Brother?"

The CEO took a deep breath to calm his thoughts and turned around to meet his brother's gaze, "Yes, Mokuba? Do you need something?" he asked.

_'I hate you, Yami' _

Seto closed his eyes, why did he even say that anyway?

"S-Seto?" Mokuba tried again.

_'I hate you, Yami. Don't… stay away'_

The CEO met the other's gaze, "I'm fine, Mokuba, don't worry about me," he answered. And both of them knew it was a lie. But Mokuba played along with it, thinking it was better that way than to confront his brother now. This isn't the perfect time or place for such matters of the heart.

"Okay, brother. I'll be with Bakura, then, okay?"

"Yes, go."

Seto watched as his brother slowly walk towards the former Tomb Robber, his mind going back to those times when Bakura and Yami would argue their heads off during school breaks. That was indeed an amusing and relieving site.

And now, he might not even see his pharaoh anymore.

"Damn it," he cursed. Damn it all, he never was a good liar when it comes to denying his feelings. And once again, he found himself cursing Yami for believing all the words he carelessly said.

He was hurt, all right, but he didn't mean his words. Why didn't Yami see that?

And now, who knows how his pharaoh—the pharaoh was faring.

X---------------------------------------------X

"Sir, we already found where the Nightstalkers are hiding."

"Good work, Santiago," said Paul, nodding in affirmation as he met Bakura's knowing gaze.

Raul Santiago nodded, "What are your orders, sir?" he asked.

"Tell the men to prepare, we're going to run assault B tonight," said Paul. Shaqi was going to pay if he even touches Yami's hair. And two people agreed with him.

"Tonight? Paul, we need to save him now! Who knows what Shaqi could be doing to him already!" Bakura protested.

"Yami's a strong man, Bakura, we have to plan everything out first. These nightstalkers have evolved, we have to attack them at night," Paul explained.

"Then I'm going to go there now, I don't care. I'm going to get my partner back!"

Paul shook his head, the stubbornness of the youth.

"Bakura, you will listen to me and listen to me good, you are going to lead the rescue team later after we have perfectly laid out our plan. Am I understood?"

Bakura growled inwardly but nodded reluctantly, who was he to disobey orders anyway?

"Good."

"Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"You already know Seto and Yami broke up, right?"

"What? How?" Paul asked in disbelief. Did Yami really do what he had ordered?

"You gave him an order," Bakura answered before whispering, "I'm not in the position to tell you but I think you made the worst decision to mess with his life. He was already happy with Kaiba, why must you break them apart?"

"If I don't, they would get hurt."

"Love's a double-edged sword, Paul. They get hurt either way," Bakura replied, "I don't care what you say or do, Paul, but I think Kaiba deserves to know the truth. Not lies."

X---------------------------------------------X

"You mind if I sit here?"

Seto stared at Bakura and nodded.

"You okay, priest?" the tomb robber asked.

"Yeah."

"We're going to rescue him tonight, if you want to know," Bakura said.

"Thanks for informing me but I don't care about him, sorry."

"And you're an awful liar, priest."

Seto gaped at the white-haired agent in disbelief, was he that obvious?

"Don't ask. I have a partner who lies about his feelings often, that's why I know."

Silence enveloped the two since neither really wanted to say anything. Seto closed his eyes and and sighed softly as the breeze gently hit him, drowning him with air.

"You know, he was lying to you." Bakura said all of a sudden.

"I know, he's good in manipulating people, thanks for the late advice," answered Seto.

"Nope. He never was a good manipulator. I do that but not him."

"Tell that to someone who's interested, Bakura."

"Why would I? It concerns you. He was lying when he said he didn't love you."

"He lied?" Seto asked in disbelief.

"Seriously! You two really think alive. Of course he was! Paul thought it was better if he wasn't too involved with you so you two wouldn't get hurt but Yami wouldn't buy any of it. So Paul made it an order," Bakura cried, "He lied because if you find out, you'll never break up with him."

"Hell no will I break up with him," Seto answered.

"Precisely."

The CEO sighed, knowing his dilemma just got bigger.

"So what do we do know, priest?" Bakura asked, waiting for an answer.

Azure orbs filled with utmost determination and vigor turned to meet his eyes and he knew the answer before the other could even speak but he decided to hear it out.

"We save Yami no matter what." 'I want him back, no one would take him away from me ever'


	27. Chapter 26

A/N: I'm back! And sleepy… aww… I'm so sorry if I wasn't able to reply to your reviews, guys so here:

**Charred**: Thanks for your review, I'm glad you still like it.

**Hydro-wolf**: Sorry if the chapters weren't as long as the ones before. I was so tired when I was writing them so I didn't mind if they were only eight pages long but I'll try to post a longer one next time.

**Yami Val**: Hey! I'm touched you still continue writing your gift fic for me. I really appreciate it, thank you. Oh yeah, thanks for the review too.

**Toxic Hathor: ** Hehe... sorry if I wasn't updating frequently. We have this Regional song thingy in school and I was pretty much occupie plus the press con's on Monday so I had to practice writing news again. Anyway... here's the next chapter.

I know I haven't mentioned everybody and for that I sincerely apologize. I'm having a short-term memory loss as of the moment (seriously, all I could think of are ions and anions and stuff… sigh).

But I know we all agree that we hate Shaqi. I would love to allow you guys to torture him mercilessly but if he dies, Yami and Seto and Bakura wouldn't have someone to kill anymore. And my reasoning sucks. Oh well…

Thanks for listening to my ramble. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.

X-------------------------------X

Chapter 26: Search and Rescue

X-------------------------------X

"Bored now, Yami?"

The former pharaoh looked at Shaqi and he smirked annoyingly, "I see you're still alive. Though I didn't expect you would survive all by yourself in that lame excuse of room," he answered.

Shaqi knew better than to retort and instead settled beside the bound agent, "I was expecting you already found a way to unbind your hands," he said, "Guess I was wrong."

"Serves you right, people are idiots," mumbled Yami, "Especially the person beside me," he answered rather louder than usual, making sure the other heard him.

"You do know I can kill you, right Yami?"

"And I care?"

Shaqi smirked mirthlessly and eyed the other like a hunter would his prey, "You know, you could just give me what I want and everything will be over."

Yami rolled his eyes and turned to him.

"Is also another way of describing a wolf in a sheep's clothing, don't you think?" he quipped.

Pissed off at the uncooperative agent and knowing better than to kill the agent, Shaqi rose and headed for the door to call his Nightstalkers, "I'm serious. Give me what I want and we won't have a problem."

"Poor Shaqi… no one believes his power… should I cry and tremble in fear?" Yami mocked.

Shaqi promptly ignored the other and ordered for his nightstalkers to beat the agent up.

"I gave you a chance but you blew it," Shaqi said, "And now, it's time for the real game to begin."

Yami met the other's gaze challengingly and looked at the Nightstalkers who were obviously planning how to break his neck. Shaqi was still staring at him when he smirked, that usual arrogant smirk he was famous for when he was in his teens.

"I'm not called the King of Games for nothing, Shaqi," he retorted before discreetly cutting the ropes that bound his hands with the shard of a metal he found earlier.

X-------------------------------X

"Go"

Bakura fingered his gun readily and took it out to aim as he and his small troop of agents penetrate the building as planned. The snipers were already waiting on the other building for the signal and everyone else was in position, as planned.

He could see the nightstalkers round their bouts inside and head towards one particular room where he could make out the figure of Shaqi.

"Paul, I found where Yami is."

X-------------------------------X

Yami dodged a punch and set his hands free to block the attacks of the nightstalkers, knowing Shaqi was watching him.

For the past twenty minutes, Yami can only wonder why the nightstalkers weren't decreasing; it was as if they had a limitless amount of energy.

He cursed inwardly as his left hand was caught and it took no more than thirty seconds for the other one to be captured. Before he knew it, he was already held in front of Shaqi.

"I told you you'd never win, Yami."

"Ever head of the saying 'it's not over till the fat lady sings'?" Yami countered.

Shaqi was beyond annoyed, the other was wearing down his patience and damn was enjoying every minute of it. He punched the agent hard and watched triumphantly as Yami fell to the ground.

"Who's laughing now?" he teased.

Yami shook his head and rose to his feet, "I just said it's not over, or are you deaf?"

Another punch.

"You know, I could get used to this. I could punch you all day and night without even breaking a sweat—"

"Yeah, because people who have fat asses are so lazy they can't even stand properly," the agent mocked and received yet another blow. The agent coughed up the blood and glared at the other.

"Beat him up until he speaks of relevance," orders Shaqi.

"Yeah right, if I ever speak something important," Yami answered back and waited for the blows to come. No way in hell will he admit that the punches have somehow damaged an internal part, he could even be bleeding internally.

No way in hell.

"Bring it on."

X-------------------------------X

Bakura watched as his partner take in the blows. To his relief, Shaqi had already left. This would be easy.

"Alpha team in position," he said through the two-way radio.

"Beta team in position," answered the other half and then before they knew what was going on, all hell broke loose.


	28. Chapter 27

A/N: I'm so weird… haha… anyway, yeah; the previous chapter was shorter than usual. It's only 25 KB, seriously. I was writing it on the eve of our presentation in Filipino so I was pretty tired. Yami's really asking for some trouble, not to mention he's being sarcastic again. Shaqi probably would want to kill him already.

Before I forget, remember in chapter 26? The one about the beta team? It's supposed to be Bravo but it slipped my mind. I realized it now and yes; I wasn't in the right mind (as usual) when I wrote it. Sorry about that.

I should remind you, this chapter's longer.

Oh yeah… the chapter…

X-----------------------------------------------------------------X

Chapter 27: The Fat Lady Sings… with a price

X-----------------------------------------------------------------X

Bakura clenched his fist as Yami continued to accept the blows without even flinching in pain when he knew his partner was already bleeding inside out. He would enjoy the moment he'd break Shaqi's neck. Every minute of it.

'Hold on, Yami,' he thought and having no second thoughts, he and the team he was leading headed to their next position, ready to attack the nightstalkers.

X-----------------------------------------------------------------X

"Had enough, Yami?" Shaqi asked.

"Nope. Why do you ask?"

"Yami, Yami, Yami, when will you ever give up? You won't escape," said Shaqi, walking towards his captive and gripped the other's chin, "You're outnumbered and you'll be here until you give me what I'm asking for."

The former pharaoh's eyes narrowed into tiny slits, "No way in hell. Give Yugi back and you'll get what you want," he countered. He could imagine the nightstalkers think how it was the very least possible and inwardly, he rolled his eyes.

"Why, you know that cannot happen," answered Shaqi, "No one can bring the dead back."

Yami smirked, "Exactly."

X-----------------------------------------------------------------X

_'Why would I? It concerns you. He was lying when he said he didn't love you.'_

_'He lied?'_

_'Seriously! You think alike. Of course he was! Paul thought it was better if he wasn't too involved with you so you two wouldn't get hurt but Yami wouldn't buy any of it. So Paul made it an order.' _

_'He lied because if you find out, you'll never break-up with him.'_

He can really be a jerk sometimes.

Seto Kaiba groaned inwardly. Why must they always suffer from misunderstandings like this? He hated it. And now, Yami's in danger of losing his life.

But then again, if the agent told him the truth, nothing would go wrong. If Yami just told him that if Shaqi finds out about them, they're dead, then this wouldn't end in a tragedy, right?

If he ever lets the other go, that is.

"Seto?"

The CEO sighed and looked at his brother, knowing the other wanted to talk to him. His brother was growing up just the way he planned and he had to smile for that.

"I'm worried about you," said Mokuba.

"Don't worry, Mokuba, I'm perfectly all right," answered the older Kaiba.

"You've been quiet all night, Seto, do you want to talk?" asked the younger brother, "You know we can always talk, right big brother?"

Seto smiled, "Of course, Mokuba. Any time… I've been thinking," he answered.

"About Yami?"

A hesitant pause.

"Yes… about Yami."

X-----------------------------------------------------------------X

Shaqi glared at the headstrong and annoying agent. It's been hours and the other has yet to talk and his patience is already thin.

"Boss, what do we do with the agent? He's bleeding like hell but damn, he's not talking," said his _very helpful _assistant.

"Shut up. Can't you see I'm thinking here?"

Then it hit him. Yami Motou was seeing Seto Kaiba. He was sure of it.

"Come here and make sure nothing goes wrong with this order, am I understood?"

X-----------------------------------------------------------------X

"You know, for all your skills and glory, you're an idiot, Motou," said one of the Nightstalkers who were watching the agent.

"Yeah well… at least I still have skills and glory. What you do have?" Yami answered.

_Yeah, I'm an idiot. I'm so stupid I fell in-love in the first place. _

The Nightstalkers kept their mouths shut and ignored the agent. It was, after all, orders. Before they can continue playing whatever they were playing before, they heard gunshots from a distance and they all but scrambled out.

"Yup, these people are idiots," said Yami to himself before he made his way out, drag would be the right term for it, though, knowing his partner was already inside the building.

X-----------------------------------------------------------------X

Seto boarded his car and rested his head on the steering wheel. He could hear the faintest sound of gunshots inside the warehouse and he knew it was starting. He should be there to greet the pharaoh but then again, what right does he have anyway?

_'I hate you, Yami'_

After all, he despised the agent, right?

But he knew better than that. He knew better than to drown in self-pity, he knew it wasn't his or Yami's fault. Fate, no matter how he continued to deny it, has its most clever ways to make his and Yami's lives miserable.

Whatever happened to saving the agent?

Then again, the question is, can he even look at Yami knowing all these?

"Get out and don't do anything funny or you die."

Seto could feel the gun beside his head and decided to follow, but no way will the get him that easily.

"Let me guess, you're Nightstalkers."

"What do you need to know?"

"Oh nothing, really," the CEO answered before punching the one who was holding the gun and ran away.

X-----------------------------------------------------------------X

"Shit," Bakura cursed when he realized he just ran out of bullets and dodged the gunshot from the nightstalkers.

"Here."

The former Tomb Robber looked at the person who was handing him an extra set of magazines, "What the hell, Yami? What are you doing here?"

His partner grinned, despite the pain he was feeling, "Nothing really. Decided you wouldn't last without me looking out for you," he answered before suddenly collapsing. Bakura caught his partner and shook his head.

"You idiot! You should know better than to walk right into all this," reprimanded the white-haired agent.

"Yeah well… without me… you wouldn't have spare bullets," was the other's intelligent reply.

"Thanks for that. Now let's get you out of here," said Bakura.

"Yeah," Yami answered and they both rose.

"Leaving so soon, Yami?"

Both agents paused, knowing to whom the voice belonged to.

"Shaqi!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

Yami turned around, "So you finally managed to get your lazy ass off that chair, huh?" he mocked.

"What if I did?" asked Shaqi before his smile turned to a smirk, "Besides, I have something to show you."

Yami's brow furrowed slightly, wondering what it could be when he caught sight of Seto struggling within the grasps of two Nightstalkers. His jaw tightened.

"Let him go, Shaqi."

"Why would I? This looks familiar, doesn't it?"

"I said let him go," said Yami through gritted teeth and discreetly took Bakura's gun.

Shaqi smiled in amusement before bidding for the CEO to be brought to him, "Although if memory serves me right—"

"I SAID LET HIM GO!"

Seto watched as his former lover manage his anger and glare at Shaqi. If only he could get out but damn, his head hurts.

"Give me what I want and I'll let him go," answered Shaqi.

"Bastard, you're getting on my last nerves. I'm warning you, Shaqi, let the CEO go."

He didn't know why or how but Seto knew it hurts. No Seto, not even Kaiba—it was CEO.

Shaqi went closer to him, "Why should I? I'm giving you a choice, you know."

"You call that a choice? Let him go."

"What about this? I let him go and you surrender yourself, deal?"

"NO!" Bakura protested. Yami turned to look at the CEO, the man he loved and briefly closed his eyes, ignoring his partner's protests.

'Farewell Seto'

"Fine. Deal."

"WHAT? Yami are you crazy?" Seto and Bakura chorused. Shaqi smirked, "That's better. Let him go," he ordered to Seto's captors.

Yami calmed himself and walked towards his enemy, the one he wanted to kill, and hid his gun. "Kaiba go to Bakura now," he ordered.

"No."

"Go," he repeated.

Seto opened his mouth to answer but before he could do so, Shaqi had already pushed him forward, "I'll do what he instructs you to do if you don't want anyone to get harmed," said Shaqi.

The CEO can only shut his mouth and follow orders as he made his way to Bakura, watching as Yami slowly made his way to Shaqi and for the first time noticed that the agent was bloodied all over.

"Bakura, we have to do something," Seto whispered.

"I know, but remember, this is Yami we're talking about. It's either he has a plan or he dies," answered the former tomb robber.

Everything went out so fast Seto didn't even know what was going on until he saw Yami pointing a gun at Shaqi.

"Drop the gun, Shaqi."

Shaqi frowned slightly before doing as instructed.

"That's a good boy," said Yami.

Shaqi all of a sudden chuckled, much to the confusion of the agent, "I don't find anything amusing here, or maybe you already lost your mind?" Yami asked.

"Poor Yami… even if you kill me, you and your friends wouldn't get out alive if you know what I mean."

"What the hell?"

"This warehouse is planted with bombs inside out," said Shaqi, "With one word, I can kill all of us inside without even a blink of an eye, cool, huh?"

Yami frowned at the new situation.

But before he can even think of a solution, someone shot at a Nightstalker beside him and fell dead.

"BAKURA GET THE CEO OUT OF HERE NOW!" he ordered and took cover.

Shaqi watched as all hell broke lose when his assistants pulled him to safety.

"Oh no you don't," said Yami and followed them.

Bakura knew better than to ignore the order, "Priest, come on," he called.

"No, what about about Yami?"

"He'll know what to do," assured Bakura before they left the warehouse with the other agents.

X-----------------------------------------------------------------X

"Going somewhere, Shaqi?" Yami asked and pointed the gun to the escaping mastermind.

Shaqi turned around, hiding the shock in his face and smiled, "Why yes, my Yami, I believe it is time for me to leave."

"Do not call me yours for I will never be. Step away from the car," ordered the former pharaoh.

"Will you really shoot me, Yami?"

"Yes."

"Too bad," said Shaqi and slowly stepped away from the car, as instructed. Before Yami could react, the other had already pounced on him and he was already pinned down to the floor.

"Those punches might have knocked your senses badly, do you want me to fix them, Yami?" mocked Shaqi.

"You will get off me now," warned Yami. Shaqi chuckled, "Why should I?" he countered and kissed the agent.

Yami pushed Shaqi off him and inwardly winced at the sudden movement before he took the gun that fell from his hand earlier, "Your hands where I can see them," he ordered.

Shaqi just smiled at him, "Goodbye Yami," he said before he commanded for the bombs to blow up.

X-----------------------------------------------------------------X

Seto watched, waiting for any activity inside the warehouse while the medic was bandaging his wounds. He could see Bakura talking to Paul, probably reporting what happened inside and the other agents help their colleagues with their wounds.

"What's taking him so long? Bakura, let's go back," said the CEO when Bakura sat beside him.

"We can't go back, priest. Don't worry, he'll get out—"

BOOM!

"YAMI NO!"


	29. Chapter 28

X-------------------------------------------------X

Chapter 28: The Choice

X-------------------------------------------------X

Seto Kaiba can only watch as the fire engulf the entire warehouse in whole, his heart beating madly, calling out for Yami, hoping—wishing the agent was all right.

He wouldn't allow it. He will not lose Yami to some fire. Willingly or not, he was sent back to memory lane—remembered everything from how it started, so sweet and unexpected, until it reached its tragedy of an ending.

"Priest, wait!"

Seto ignored the tomb robber's call and went nearer, hoping to see his pharaoh smile at him and tell him he was okay.

Bakura cursed inwardly and ran after the CEO, wondering if the other was having hallucination or he has simply gone insane.

"Are you stupid or what? The fire's too strong, it will only burn you!" said the white-haired agent and pulled the executive back but Seto shrugged the hand away.

"Yami's in there, we have to save him," argued the CEO.

"No one inside that warehouse could survive that explosion, Kaiba, you know it and I know it," said Bakura, "We just have to face the fact that there's a possibility that he didn't make it."

"No. Yami's not dead," Seto denied, "I know he isn't."

X-------------------------------------------------X

"Shit, it hurts," muttered the wounded agent as he slowly rose from the ground, crying out in pain and he realized how worst his injuries are. How he truly despise Shaqi.

Yami winced and reached for a metal rod, using it as a cane and slowly rose to his feet, he had lost a lot of blood that was sure. Not to mention his arm's broken and his vision was unfocused. He was going to lose his consciousness soon.

Turning to his side, he could make out Shaqi, or what was left in it, dead and toasted on the floor. No use handcuffing the other.

Taking out the pieces of broken glass that made its way to his skin, he all but cried in pain with each movement, something was broken inside. Now if only he can reach somewhere else.

But his vision was swirling, all he could see was his aibou, and he fell.

"There's someone over here!" he heard someone say. Who was it?

"It's our agent."

"It's Yami!"

Is this farewell then? Goodbye Bakura… Paul… Mokuba… Grandpa…

Farewell Seto…

And Yami's vision went black.

X-------------------------------------------------X

"There's someone over here!"

"What?" Bakura asked, hearing the call.

"It might be Yami," said Seto as they both made their way to where the agent was pointing at.

"It's our agent," cried another.

"It's Yami!" Bakura shouted, "Call the medics now!"

Seto frowned at the pharaoh's form and noticed that the other was swaying; when all of a sudden, Yami fell.

"Yami!" he called and ran to the agent. God only knows what he'll do if he loses Yami again.

X-------------------------------------------------X

"How did it go?" Seto asked.

Bakura frowned, "Doctor says to give Yami time, he's still healing but—"

"Is he awake then?"

Bakura shook his head, "Still unconscious. He lost a lot of blood back there, not to mention he was suffering from a lot of bruises," he answered.

Seto sighed and buried his face in his hands, "This is all my fault," he muttered. If only he didn't say those words, then Yami wouldn't leave and nothing like this will ever happen. If only he wasn't such a jerk.

"This is Shaqi's fault, priest, not yours so live with it," commented Bakura, "Believe in him. Yami's strong, he'll make it."

The CEO sighed, "I suppose. Thanks Bakura," he agreed.

Bakura shrugged nonchalantly, "Don't mention it. Besides, the imp will kill me if I ever torture you and Yami. And believe me, it's scary," he answered, "I'll be leaving for now. I'm going to prepare the report, see you later priest," he added.

Seto nodded and watched the other before entering the former monarch's room.

X-------------------------------------------------X

'_Where am I?'_

Yami walked aimlessly around, looking for someone to ask questions to. Where the hell was he? And why is everything white?

_Yami…_

"Yugi!"

The former pharaoh's eyes widened at the sight of his aibou, still the youth he loved. "Aibou, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Yugi smiled serenely and gazed at the man—his lookalike—he loved, "I've come to get you," he said.

Yami frowned, "I'm dead, then?"

"Not actually. "

"But Yugi…" Yami reasoned out, trying to look for the right words, "I… I can't go…"

Yugi smiled at him and gave him a chaste kiss, "I know… Kaiba-kun?"

Yami bowed his head, "I'm sorry, my light. I was… I know I should remain faithful to you… but I—"

"No, Yami, you listen to me," said Yugi, "When I died, I freed you. I wanted you to find someone to love, to cherish the way you did to me. I want you to be happy."

"But—"

"And I'm glad it was Kaiba-kun."

"I'm too late, he hates me," Yami admitted.

"No he doesn't," said Yugi, shaking his head, "The gods were so overwhelmed with his utmost concern to you, Yami. They're giving you a choice."

"A choice?"

"Yes. You could live with me forever and you'll die, or you can return and live your life with or without Seto," Yugi said, looking at his dark intently.

Yami's brow furrowed and his chest tighten, what to choose? What to choose? If he decides to die, he will never see Seto again but then again, the CEO does hate him, right? Besides, Yugi's here. He was going to love him for all eternity. What else can he ask for? He has his Yugi.

"Yugi, I… I don't know what to choose."

"What do you want?"

Yami sighed, "I want to live with you and catch up all those things we missed."

Yugi, knowing the other wanted to added something, "But?" he asked.

"But… I… I couldn't bear the thought of not seeing Seto anymore."

Yugi smiled, "So you decided to return?" the former pharaoh sighed, "Yes. I'm sorry, Yugi."

"No, don't be. I'm glad you decided to live."

"Yeah, I'll return… I'll just pretend nothing happened," said Yami.

"Farewell, Yami."

"Goodbye, aibou," and a chaste kiss on the lips before Yami could feel himself being pulled back in to his own body. The sight of his aibou, smiling and staring at him lovingly, was the last thing he saw before his vision went black again.

X-------------------------------------------------X

Seto's eyes opened the moment he felt the agent's fingers twitch.

"Yami?" he asked, looming over the agent. A cough was his answer and azure eyes met crimson.

"It's… nice to see you again, Kaiba," greeted Yami, his voice still hoarse with lack of use. Seto smiled despite the other not calling him the way he used to before, "Wait here, I'll get you a glass of water."

"Thank you Kaiba."

"Don't mention it Yami," Seto answered with a smile and left.

Yami sighed wondering if this was going to be easy.


	30. Chapter 29

X-------------------------------------X

Chapter 29: Denouement?

X-------------------------------------X

For every beginning, there is an end. What goes up must go down. Such is the way of life. And for every finished mission, there will always be a new one. Nothing can escape it.

For every story, there is always the climax, the highest point, the peak of one's life, followed by the denouement, but what if from the moment you were born it is already the climax of your life already?

What if your beginning don't have an ending?

Yami sighed in resignation. This was far from over. So Shaqi's dead already, but that doesn't mean everything was a-ok.

"How are you feeling?"

Yami looked up and met his partner's inquiring gaze, "I'm fine. You?" he answered. Bakura sat beside his partner, "You don't need to ask. I'm all right."

The former pharaoh nodded as a reply, "So, when can I leave?" he asked. God help him if he survives one more day in this place. Hospitals can be really, _really _boring.

"A few days or so. The doctor recommends you to get some rest," answered the former tomb robber.

"A few more days! You have got to be kidding me, Bakura. I'm bored here, I want to get back to work," protested the agent but to his dismay, his partner shook his head.

"Doctor's orders, sorry, Yami," answered the other in amusement.

"Fine."

Yami pouted and laid his head back on the pillows, "How's everyone?" he asked. "They're fine," answered his partner, "When are you and the priest going to talk?" he asked back.

The monarch turned his head, looking for ways to avoid the path this conversation was going to. How would he know? It's all up to the CEO if he decides to listen to him after all.

"I don't know," he said simply.

Bakura shook his head at the answer, how long must they realize that all of this was a misunderstanding in both sides? Honestly, they're going to kill themselves with their own denials, it's enough to drive him crazy.

"Look Yami, why don't you talk to him later when he visits? That would be the perfect opportunity to talk to him anyway," said Bakura.

"_If _he visits. He hates me, and besides, why would I? What will I say? 'Hello Seto, I'm sorry I lied. Can we be lovers again?'" he replied, "Face it, Bakura, there's no hope for me. Yugi was the only one who has the guts to love someone cursed like me."

"By Ra, Yami, I can't believe you're so dense. Listen to yourself, do you honestly think he hates you?" Bakura answered, "Yugi's giving you a chance to be happy in Seto's arms and now you're the one who's blowing it, not Shaqi, not anyone else."

"What can I do? I'm cursed. The gods hate me, Bakura. I'm not supposed to fall in-love with him in the first place, remember? I'm his… I'm supposed to protect him, not to sleep with him."

The white-haired agent shook his head, "You're so stubborn. You haven't learned your lesson, have you? Damn it, Yami! What will it take for you to realize that you two are destined to be together? Ever since we were still fighting for Egypt, your fates have been cast."

Silence met his remark and he had to sigh in resignation as he continued his explanation, "The priest loved you ever since, you just refused to give your relationship a chance."

But before the former pharaoh can reply, the nurse entered to check on the agent and Bakura had to leave.

So much for denying it, Yami thought.

X-------------------------------------X

Yami sighed as the nurse left the room for the umpteenth time. Seriously, he isn't a patient waiting for his death!

It has been days since his talk with Bakura and to his relief, Seto didn't bother to force him to talk to him like they used to. Besides, what's there to talk about?

If only he had the power to turn back time then he would gladly do so. All these memories in Japan weren't entirely pleasant and he still has work to do. He will have to return to America soon. So many things to do, so little time.

He would have to forget everything about Seto.

X-------------------------------------X

"You're kidding me, right? Have you gone mad, Yami?" Bakura retorted, shaking his head in exasperation. Paul frowned upon hearing his agent's decision.

"I'm going back to America and work on the documents I left there before we went to this mission, what's wrong about that?" Yami asked. His decision was final and not even Paul can change his mind. No one can anymore.

"And what about your grandpa? What about Seto and Mokuba?" asked his partner. He shook his head. Doesn't anyone understand that he can't stay anymore?

"I'm going back, Bakura, and that's final," he said.

Paul opened his mouth to say something but the glare the agent was giving to both of them hinting a dignified answer that cannot be moved or changed.

But then again, how can they continue their conversation if there was someone knocking on the door?

"Come in," said Yami as everyone looked at the door. Before any of them can react, Mokuba dashed in and hugged Yami, surprising the agent.

"Yami, I'm so glad you're okay," cried Mokuba in glee.

"Hello Mokuba," Yami greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Yami," Seto greeted upon entering the room. Mokuba looked at the white-haired agent before looking at Yami and Seto. They could feel the tension in the room and they knew what they had to do.

"We'll be waiting outside," said Bakura and nudged the other two to leave the room.

"See you later, Seto, Yami," added Mokuba and left. This was it, if they want to save the relationship of the two; this was the right time to do so.

X-------------------------------------X

"How are you feeling?" Seto asked as he occupied the seat beside the bed.

"I'm fine, never better," answered the agent.

"I'm glad to hear that," the CEO replied, wondering why he couldn't tell the other what he wanted to tell him. Seriously, what's going on with him?

Tensed silence enveloped the two for a couple of minutes when Yami decided to tell the other what he was planning.

"I'm leaving."

"Oh…" Seto managed to say, "When?"

"The moment I check out of this hospital. I'm going back to America."

Seto's eyes widened, his hopes of making up with Yami crashed, "I… Yami I…" he couldn't even say something to make the other change his mind. Was Yami truly going to leave him for good?

Yami looked away, took interest at the cloudless sky, "I'm sorry, Seto, but I have to move on with my life. I can't do this anymore."


	31. Chapter 30

A/N: Finally, an update! Man, I hate the rainy season. I can't believe I'm freaking sick again! This is stupid… I hate this. Anyway, yeah, I'm rambling again and my brain's not working properly I can't even form a coherent sentence so sorry about that. I just hate letting the story hang up there so here's the next chapter.

By the way, do you guys mind if I don't insert parts of the song, You'll Be Safe Here, anymore?

X------------------------------------X

Chapter 30: Leaving

X------------------------------------X

Seto knew he should stop the other, knew that he wouldn't take this easily if the agent would just stare at him with sheer determination, ready to go and leave everything behind. But it wasn't that easy. Time already stopped, everyone ceased to exist and before he knew it, before he can utter something at the spur of the moment, everything was gone with a blink of an eye.

_'I'm leaving, Seto,' _Yami had said. And everything he had known to exist between them—all the harmony and love, the peace and the joy—everything, crashed down. But why can't he say anything? Why can't he deny that he was okay with the other leaving?

Because someone robbed him of his voice and refused to return it to him. That's why.

X------------------------------------X

Yami turned away, partially hurt that the CEO wasn't arguing for him to stay. His eyes pried away from anything inside the room that seemed to close in with every second and he gazed outside, wondering what would have happened if he refused this chance and just died when he lost to his light years ago.

Life wasn't normal to him. He had figured that out from the start, but it wasn't also extraordinary. It was just… annoying and complicated.

He wasn't meant for all this, not fated to meet his former High Priest and love him again. It wasn't meant to be, and as of now, he was making sure of it, wasn't he? How he despised himself.

If only he just came with Yugi and died then he wouldn't have to pretend nothing matters to him. If only he had learned not to trust in his feelings anymore then this wouldn't have happened.

But then again, if Seto hadn't come into his life and turned it upside-down, he wouldn't have those memories; he wouldn't have learned how to move on, right?

"Yami, dear, its time for me to check your temperature," said the nurse, interrupting the two, to their relief.

The former pharaoh looked at the nurse and forced a smile, "Sure," he answered and watched as Seto rose silently from his seat and left the room. What was there to talk about anyway?

"I hope I haven't interrupted anything between you and your boyfriend, Yami," the nurse suddenly said.

"Boyfriend? He isn't my boyfriend," Yami answered, confused why the nurse would have that assumption.

The nurse's eyebrows furrowed before she lightly chuckled at her mistake, "Forgive me, dear. I thought he was, he was really concerned when you were checked in. He drove the staff here mad," said the nurse.

Yami had to stifle a chuckle at the thought, yup; Seto was like that even from the start. And now he was going to ruin the CEO's life the way he ruined his. How he despise himself.

That's why he was going to leave and do everyone a favor.

Right?

X------------------------------------X

"You're really serious about this?" Bakura asked his partner, who was packing his things already.

"Yeah, and the sooner I leave, the better," Yami answered.

Bakura sighed and shook his head, just how exactly do you stop the most stubborn of the stubborn from leaving?

"Are you sure you want to leave? You haven't even told your grandpa about this, you know," he persuaded, "You should stay for a few more days."

"No Bakura, I can't, and besides, grandpa already knows. I told him this morning," the former pharaoh answered before making his way to the drawers when he saw a framed picture of himself and the CEO.

"I can't bear to live here when I'm making his life a misery," he added before placing the frame face down and left the room, knowing his partner will see him to the airport.

X------------------------------------X

"Seto," Mokuba cried over the phone as he heard of the news.

"What is it Mokuba? Is everything all right there?" Seto asked. The younger brother could hear the other type on his laptop and knew that his brother was very, very busy at the moment.

But this was far more important.

"Yami left, Seto! You have to make him come back, please!" said Mokuba. Why must all those who deserved happiness always get the opposite of it?

There was a sigh on the other line and he suddenly knew what was going on. "You're going to let him leave, brother? But—"

"Mokuba, I don't have any right to make him stay, okay? I don't even deserve him so why should I bother?" Seto interrupted him, "If he wants to leave, then let him."

"I can't believe you're already giving up!" Mokuba said, "I can't believe after you both struggled to make your relationship last, you're just going to throw it away like that. Brother, please, will you stop this seemingly martyr act and run after him!"

If Seto was surprised with the intensity in the other voice when he called him, he was more than surprised to hear the other's outburst. No matter how he denied it, his brother was still right.

"Mokuba?"

"Yes, Seto?"

"Do you mind if I leave for a while?"

He could feel his brother grin from the other line in triumph but decided not to comment on it. After all, when Mokuba Kaiba grins, you don't want to know the reason behind it.

X------------------------------------X

"See you soon, Bakura," said Yami with a sigh as he embraced his partner. His heart was heavy and everything just seemed so wrong… but what can he do?

Bakura frowned, "See you soon. Don't be stupid and make mistakes while I'm still gone, okay?" he answered.

Yami had to smile. Still the same old Bakura…

"Yeah, don't worry, _mother,_" he teased when he heard his flight being announced. "Well see you," he said.

"Bye Yami."

Yami refused to look back as he headed for his plane. Why did somehow he knew someone, who used to be close to him, was going to follow him?


	32. Chapter 31

A/N: I would like to take this chance to sincerely apologize to The-Leader-of-the-Fallen-Angels for not being able to send her the draft as promised. I was sick since Friday and my mom literally banned me from working on anything (too much fatigue, yeah right). Anyway, here I am still alive (but still sick groan) and haggardly trying to cope up with my studies so my updates wouldn't be as frequent as before. Hope you guys don't mind.

About Seto and Yami, by the way. I know you guys already are getting annoyed with Yami's stupidity for leaving everything but I'm trying to maintain the flow of their characters. I don't know but I think Yami's stubborn like Seto and when he decides something isn't for him, it's not for him and he has to accept his fate. And Seto, we all know him, he hates being controlled by some unseen force—fate—and he despises the fact that his former rival, the only one he thinks is his worthy opponent, is accepting this destiny. So there…

Before you start on the next chapter, I just want you guys to know that the story's good for maybe 3 or 4 more chapters. Not sure. Oh yeah, do you guys watch Kyou Kara Maou?

X----------------------------------------------------X

Chapter 31: A New Threat

X----------------------------------------------------X

Yami entered his undisturbed room with a small smile. Almost a year has passed, after all, since he last visited his room. But now, this room, which barely served a purpose before aside from a resting place for him when he return from his missions, was more useful—his room was now his sanctuary.

Everything was kept in place the way he left them what with the curtains drawn to hide him from the world twenty floors below, his bed of black satin and white silk covers neat as always, and his home theatre system –slash— advanced communication medium to the WPO was functioning perfectly as expected.

Things were back to their black and white self for Yami Motou.

But bit by bit, the overwhelming feeling of finally returning to his old life faded away. It was the growing and nagging feeling, that guilt-causing, conscious-wrecking feeling that told him to change his course of life.

He had left everyone behind to protect him—not them. He was afraid, he was a coward despite his courage in facing the many threats to the world and the World Protection Organization.

He was scared of having this weak vulnerable feeling of loving.

To give your heart to someone, granting him the luxury to break it apart and step on it like a worthless toy. It was difficult to surrender to this unseen and uncontrollable feeling and admit defeat.

He was helpless in this game of pain and euphoria but he couldn't help but admit the need to experience it.

Because no matter what he tells himself, and deny himself, Yami enjoyed every moment with Yugi and Seto. He had cherished all those memories of arguments, sweetness and all those things in between.

Love was a dangerous thing, he had concluded that long ago, but like a daredevil, he took joy in lurking its path before. But the past was the past, his mind was made up and now, it was time to grow up and be responsible.

Yami sighed and rested himself on his couch, his exhaustion taking its toll on him physically and mentally. Things had been overly chaotic for the past year for him and as of now, all he wanted was to rest the day off and forget about everything for the time being.

The silence that seemed to deafen unwanted ears was snapped into two as his phone rang, announcing the return of life, and the urgency of reality.

Wordlessly, silently, he pushed the couch backward and leaned on it to get the phone and answer it. It was time to return to his job. They needed him there.

"Motou."

"Agent Yami, the chief just called," said one of the female agents he barely notice in headquarters.

"What did he say?" asked he, wondering what Paul wanted to tell him. Was it another mission? A vacation leave? Or something more personal perhaps… say, his departure to America?

"He wanted to tell you that Agent Bakura is going to return in exactly two days time and expects that you be there to meet him in the airport _armed and ready_," was the answer.

Yami's brow burrowed in slight confusion, something was wrong there. Why must he be armed when meeting his partner? Is Bakura the new target of some new sinister plot?

"Thank you. Were there other orders from the chief?" asked Yami.

"Nothing else, Agent Yami, but for you to take these following days off, orders from the chief," said the female agent.

Yami had to smile knowingly at the response before ending the phone call with a respectful 'Thank you' and 'Goodbye'.

Now what to do for two days?

X--------------------------------------X

"I still don't understand why we have to wait for two more days just to go to America. I have my own jet and I'm sure those lame excuses for bodyguards can protect me now that Shaqi's gone," protested Seto as Paul left the room to talk to someone on his mobile phone.

Bakura shrugged nonchalantly before lying down on the sofa, "You can't be sure about that, priest. We did kill their leader but that doesn't mean we wiped the entire clan out already, it's still a long road from here," answered the former tomb robber.

The CEO sighed inwardly and kept silent. It was no use arguing about something like this. Everything was settled, it was planned already, and it was final.

He rose from his seat in front of the TV set and walked towards the staircase, knowing the former tomb robber was looking at him, "I'll be in my room," he said, inwardly wondering why he still have the trail of thought to tell the agent where he was going.

Indifference and boredom etched the white-haired agent's face despite the other's answers, "Go, I'm not a mother hen, you know," he replied and watched as the other promptly ignored him and simply went upstairs.

Maybe—no, correction—_It _was really lifeless nowadays. Nothing made their hearts beat in nervousness or even excitement. It seemed that after Yami left for the States and Mokuba was in school until later that evening, well… everything was back to its normal dull state.

He didn't need a genius to know that things that were so peaceful back then when they four were residing in the mansion—all those pranks (despite Yami's stubbornness to cooperate with them upon ganging up on the CEO), all those arguments, and the efforts to force the two to make up—were falling apart…

… partly with Yami's departure.

"That idiot," muttered Bakura, voicing his thought out loud. But it was the truth. How can one simply throw away everything knowing he had finally gained enough happiness to live his life differently? Because Bakura knew only a fool would do that.

It wasn't nobility it was sheer stupidity.

But he understood the pharaoh. He knew why the other would rather throw his happiness away. Not to mention he was almost accustomed to it all.

So they weren't in the best of terms in their previous lives—the understatement of the century—but he could still gaze off from a distance and know how the pharaoh gave up everything he had for his people—his happiness, his love, his freedom, and his life.

He was a thief, all right, and with his thieving skills include the ability to watch over a certain thing or person for a period of time. And he can pretty well see the gazes and stares that were casually exchanged between the pharaoh and his priest.

That lifetime, however, wasn't the best and perfect time for feelings to take control of everything. His partner was, after all, the ruler of all Egypt, anything his heart will follow, his mind will hesitate to believe on.

It was a matter of survival, some would say.

It was being a noble and righteous king, the others will add.

But Bakura knew better than that.

It was the pharaoh's fear to get hurt and likewise, to hurt the one he loved, and his people. It was fear. And this slowly destroyed his life, this Bakura was sure of.

Yami had destroyed his life before and he was committing the same mistakes he wanted to prevent all over again. This has to stop, the déjà vu has to end now.

And Bakura will need help.

X--------------------------------------X

Two days later…

Yami couldn't help but shiver a little as the cold September wind flew past him. There was something fishy with the importance of his presence in the airport today. Surely his partner has not lost his mind and forgot how to go to Headquarters?

He hoped not.

In a few days, the CEO was going to celebrate his birthday. In a few more weeks, his aibou will celebrate his own. Happiness was in front of them and he was glad he was out of their lives to relieve them of the burden of worrying over him.

It will be his birthday gift.

"Announcing the arrival of Flight 171 from Domino, Japan" 

Yami rose from the chair he was sitting on and waited for his partner to appear amidst the incoming crowd of travelers. But there was no sign of his partner. Anywhere. Everywhere.

Five minutes passed to be followed by five more and then another five. Yami was getting frustrated. Was Bakura playing a prank on him again? Oh he will kill that partner of his if he did. Annoyed at his partner's apparent tardiness, he turned to leave.

"Hey Yami, we're here!"

Yami had to smile at the sound of his partner's voice, that always solved the problem anyway. He shook his head, softly chuckling at his partner before turning around.

"What took you so lo--?"

But all the words left his mouth and his voice got stuck on his throat as he all but dropped his car keys to the floor once he noticed who the person beside his smirking partner was.

"MAHAD!"

The tall brown-haired Egyptian native chuckled to himself at the surprise of his friend, who was gaping at him stupidly, no offense.

"Nice to see you again, Yami. I heard a lot from Bakura about you, you know," said Mahad as he and the former pharaoh embraced. They haven't seen each other since they last graduated in college, when they were taking up Criminology together.

But they knew the bond they shared before was still there. It just needed time to recuperate and revive everything that was kept hidden since their parting of ways.

"Well… I guess I never change," Yami answered with a smile as he and his friend side-by-side left the lobby, leaving Bakura alone.

(A/N: And you thought it was Seto, right? Hehe)

X--------------------------------------X

"What took you so long?" Bakura snapped as the CEO entered the lobby in annoyance.

"Don't ask. He met that Mahad guy hadn't he?" Seto asked, feeling the surge of jealousy flow his veins once more.

"Yeah, if you just acted faster then he would have seen you, priest," said Bakura.

"That's the point. I don't want him to see me… yet."

"You have a point," said Bakura.

Seto nodded and the two made a move to leave when suddenly, Bakura stopped and whispered in the other's ear:

"Although if I were you, I'm going to act on him now. If memory serves me right, Mahad was in-love with Yami from the moment they met until now."

He swore he felt Seto's eyes widen in surprise before it narrowed into tiny slits, knowing the former priest was jealous of his former colleague. But what did he care?

He was only telling the truth.

It was a fact that the CEO might lose Yami to Mahad if Seto won't act as soon as possible.


	33. Chapter 32

A/N: Man, this chapter took me two days to complete, minus the hours when I slaved in my room for my homeworks and projects but all in all, I want to say:

Hey guys, I'm back! Yeah, I know, I'm becoming increasingly annoying with my rants whenever I update and I apologize for that. The amount of schoolwork's taking its effects on me again so I guess it wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you guys that I'm insane again.

And that's where I end my rant today. Thanks for listening.

By the way, the story's only one chapter short I think or perhaps two. I'm not sure but I guess the fic's near to its end… oh well..

X--------------------------------------X

Chapter 32: Conversations

X--------------------------------------X

It flowed in his blood like the current of a fast-flowing river as it toured around his body repeatedly without stops but he couldn't do anything. He was helpless and useless in making it stop but before indifference can mask over his blinding jealousy, someone else has caught his attention once more.

"Just talk to him, priest," said the white-haired agent. But that was just it. How does one talk to his ex-lover now that he was enjoying someone else's presence?

Seto watched as the former pharaoh laugh at some remark his companion gave. He should be the one beside him, not that Mahad. He knew him longer, after all…

… right?

Azure-colored eyes fixed on the WPO agent, watching as the other's mouth open with his lighthearted laugh in contentment. And for a brief second, their eyes met, revealing some of their secrets to each other until they had to turn away to face cold harsh reality that they weren't together anymore.

"You guys are annoying to watch, you know that?" commented Bakura who sat beside him in boredom, seeing the exchange between the two.

The CEO turned and looked at the former thief before deciding to just ignore the other. They will talk, he and Yami will talk soon, that he was going to make sure of.

X--------------------------------------X

_"I really hate you, you know that?" Yami had said upon finding out that the CEO was with them. But his partner merely shrugged nonchalantly, as if his reaction was already predictably expected. And this annoyed him even more. _

_"Bakura, why is Seto here?" he asked calmly, knowing it was of no use if he was going to take these things in anger. _

_"He wants to talk to you and clear things out, that's why," his partner answered. _

_"So he's going to leave his brother in Japan alone?"_

_Bakura looked at his partner, knowing where their conversation was leading to and he had to sigh inwardly. Trust in the former pharaoh to divert concern to something else._

_"Is that the best you can come up with, Yami? Mokuba? Mokuba's a teen, he knows how to live on his own. And if you want to know, he was the one who convinced your loverboy the CEO to go and talk to you." _

_"That doesn't mean I'm going to talk to him," Yami said stubbornly. _

_"Suit yourself, but you know you can't hide from him forever," Bakura replied with such finality that left no room for questions and second thoughts that he just had to perfect it with him leaving his partner alone to coerce battle with his thoughts. He will eventually find out, anyway._

X--------------------------------------X

"Hey, you all right, Yami?"

Yami looked up and met Mahad's gaze, a small smile gracing itself on his face. But no, sorry to say, he was not in the mood to talk to anyone. "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking," he said, not needing to tell the other to leave him alone. Mahad knew when not to bother him and his thoughts.

"Okay then. By the way, Mr. Kaiba has graciously invited all of us to dinner later, do you want to come?" Mahad asked, his voice not hinting any annoyance, sarcasm or whatsoever.

Yami heaved a sigh, his back turned to the other, what would he answer? He knew what the CEO was planning but it would be quite rude both to him and to Mahad to turn the invitation down. Oh how he despise choices.

"Alright, I'll go."

Mahad smiled, "I'll tell him then. See you later, Yami," he answered and left the former pharaoh alone to brood. He didn't need an expert to know that the two had shared something special between them—they could even be in-love with each other—but something went wrong.

He didn't blame it on Yami, though. He understood his friend, it was natural for him to be scared. Losing Yugi was by far the worst his friend has ever experienced and God knows how long and how much effort it took him just to make the former pharaoh see reason.

But not without a promise not to fall in-love. And although it had hurt him to know that his feelings were never going to be returned, he just smiled at the other, that small smile that usually displayed all the pain and heartbreak he was feeling, but all of them went unnoticed.

"Hey, Mahad," greeted Bakura, who seemed like the only one in the world who was in the mood for a prank or two. Mahad greeted back respectfully before returning to his room. Yami wasn't the only one who needed time to think.

Bakura watched the other walk away and shook his head in exasperation. Was it just he or was everybody really in the mood to lock themselves in their rooms?

X--------------------------------------X

Dinner, Bakura concluded, was the most tensed social gathering (if you can call it that) among peers ever. It frustrated him to see the two still avoid gazes and take interest on their dinner plates.

It was as amusing as it was annoying.

And it frustrated Bakura to no end.

Until he watched his partner rise from his seat and walk away. He knew by heart that the CEO would follow.

He only had to keep his mouth shut to prevent from shouting in relief as the high priest promptly stood and followed the other.

"Bakura, are you okay there? You've been quiet all night," said Mahad, noticing how the white-haired agent's expression changed by the minute.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You want to watch a movie?" the former tomb robber asked.

Mahad's brows furrowed before, "Okay," he answered skeptically. Bakura grinned and rose from his seat to get the car keys. It was better to leave the two alone than to witness their soap opera-like drama anyway.

X--------------------------------------X

Yami knew he was being followed. He could hear the CEO's footsteps and it took all his willpower to run away and hide. He didn't want to talk to _him_.

But then again, he knew he couldn't run away from his problems forever. Before he can do anything, though, a hand had already snatched his arm and pulled him back facing the other.

"We have to talk, Yami," said Seto, hinting no questions or whatsoever. Yami merely glared at the other, shaking away the nervousness that was creeping his heart as the hand that strained him to stay released him, as if giving him a choice.

He couldn't find the words to answer the CEO. It was as if his voice was suddenly rudely taken away from him and all he could do was nod in response and follow as the executive lead the way.

X--------------------------------------X

Seto watched as the other silently followed him to the gardens. Just to be safe, Paul had suggested that he buy his own condo in the same building with Yami and now, he was glad he agreed to it.

The garden was one of the most—if not—private places in the area to start with.

"What do you want to talk about?" Yami asked, breaking the ice between them. They had to deal with this now, not later.

"Why did you leave?"

Silence.

"Because I had to," Yami whispered, consciously avoiding the other's gaze. He didn't want to talk about it, he can't but what can he do? Seto wasn't really the best person to convince in the world.

"You had to? No one told you to leave, Yami," responded the CEO. Okay, he was still hurt, now more than ever, what with the agent's continuous overflowing sense of duty (despite it never being there at times). Why can't the other just tell him the truth?

"I had to leave because of a personal reason."

"Bullshit, Yami."

"No one said you had to believe my explanation. You asked why, I answered the question so what more do you want to hear?" Yami responded.

"That's the lamest answer I ever got!"

"I wouldn't care less. I'm sorry if my departure hurt you but I can't stay there anymore," said the former pharaoh. He didn't know how long he could take pretending to the CEO but damn, this has to end soon or else he'd give in.

"Is that all? So all of those things… our relationship… it didn't matter to you?" Seto asked.

Yami's resolve finally broke much to his annoyance.

"Of course it did! Did you honestly think I would go all of those just for the sake of my job?" Yami cried, hating the tears that were slowly forming in his eyes, "I gave you up because I wanted to protect you the same way that I love you," he whispered.

He knew it was sappy, like all those vows exchanged by _star-crossed _lovers in soap operas but he knew it was the truth. The gods knew how he despised his choices. Who would want to be parted from the one he loves just because of some sick bastard, who?

"I didn't need protecting, Yami. You of all people should know that. All I wanted from you is to be with me all the time," Seto replied softly, gently gripping the other's chin to force him to meet his gaze.

"That's my job. I can't do anything about that," Yami answered.

Seto shook his head at the reply, "It doesn't matter anymore. The mission's over, you finished what was required of you. Can't we just finish from we started?"

Yami broke away, his tears wiped away hastily as he took a step back. How can he deny this? But he was afraid, yes, Yami Motou, WPO's best agent, was afraid.

And he did what a coward will do when facing such a confusing dilemma.

He turned around and ran away.


	34. Chapter 33

A/N: Hey guys… I'm sorry about the previous chapter. I can't believe I did that—well actually, wrote that—but anyway, I'm not sure but I think this is the last chapter of the story. In advance, whatever happens, I want to thank all those people who were so kind and reviewed until the end like **Yami Val **(even though she isn't available as of the moment), **Toxic Hathor** (did I say that I always looked forward for your reviews as well as Val's?), **The-Leader-of-the-Fallen-Angels, Cute Beyblader **(trust me, it's okay—and yeah, I kind of wondered once where you've been coz' you were awfully quiet then), **Charred, **and the other authors who were so nice to drop a review.

Before I forget, if I forgot to mention your name (coz' I'm currently suffering from temporary memory loss due to my lack of sleep), I sincerely apologize but rest assured that I'm grateful for your efforts in reading my story.

By the way, you guys don't have to worry about our favorite couple. They'll survive and I know you guys have this suspicion that Bakura was the one who invited Mahad. Well… I can't clear that particular thing out simply because when I was typing the chapter, I wasn't checking on how things were working so there… for that I apologize if I sparked in some confusion.

But I suppose that was one of my intentions—Bakura is an awfully annoying matchmaker, isn't he?

IMPORTANT: Do you guys want me to write another chapter? An epilogue perhaps?

Can anyone guess what Mahado's job is?

Oh boy, I'm rambling here again. Sorry about that. Here's the chapter, enjoy.

X-------------------------------------X

Chapter 33: Kiss and Make Up

X-------------------------------------X

Yami knew he shouldn't have run away. It wasn't the most respectful and honorable thing to do, after all. And besides, what would you think if someone merely turned his back on you and left?

For the umpteenth time that day, the former pharaoh resisted the urge—no, the temptation—to bang his head on the wall for his stupidity. Seto Kaiba was a proud man, which he knew since their previous lifetime, and knowing the CEO better, it wasn't entirely good on his part to just leave when the other was talking to him.

It ruined his pride, and he hated himself for doing it.

For the first time in many months, Bakura didn't knock; Mahad didn't check on him if he was all right. They had thought better than to meddle with their affairs this time. Besides, why should they worry about someone else's problems when the one they were always helping keeps on screwing everything up?

And for the first time in many months, he missed the former tomb robber's annoying and reprimanding presence in his room, ready to scold him for his stupidity. Ironic, isn't it? That he was deemed as one of the most powerful beings in the world, one of the most feared among the lawbreakers back then and now, and still, he couldn't even prevent something so simple like patching things up with his lover—correction, former lover—up.

So much for being the best agent.

Two hours later, the WPO agent found himself walking aimlessly along the corridors of the condominium. Perhaps he was looking for some company. Perhaps he was waiting for Bakura or Mahad. He could even be watching out for the CEO. But truth be told, he didn't know why he was outside.

And as if his feet have a mind of its own, it led him to the executive's room, much to his dread and anxiety.

Without warning, the well-furnished door opened and he found himself gazing eye-to-eye with the very person he was avoiding and running away from.

"What do you want, Yami?" asked the CEO. Yami eyed the other in concern, taking note of the other's indifference and was that weariness?

"Are you okay, Seto?" he answered in a hushed whisper, his voice unsure if it was the right thing to say. Something wasn't right with the executive, he could feel it.

Surprisingly, the CEO laughed a cold and bitter laugh escaping from his lips. "You ask that now, Yami? After all these have happened, you asked me _now _if I'm all right?" Seto asked back, mocking the other's question.

And Yami couldn't blame him. He acted like a fool towards the CEO, casually hurting him when all he wanted to do was to protect him. How can he be so stupid?

"I'm sorry," the former pharaoh whispered and bowed his head, ready to turn around and leave.

Without any warning, Seto gripped his arms forcibly; making sure that the other meets his gaze levelly. Yami's eyes widened in alarm at the sudden action before he tried to pry away.

"No. You're not going anywhere, Yami," said the blue-eyed executive.

"Seto, let go," Yami struggled but the other was adamant in his stand. Seto merely shook his head before pulling the agent inside his condo unit. If the other was planning to talk, then they are going to do it in private—away from unwanted ears.

X-------------------------------------X

Silence gripped the two, the first one still thinking of a way to start the conversation while the other waited for him to start. And with each passing second, their patience was wearing thin.

"Yami," Seto started, watching as the other lift his head to meet his gaze and he swallowed, "Why did you ran away?"

"I… couldn't answer you last night," the agent answered.

"You could have said that, not run away."

"I know… and I'm sorry for that."

"Will you stop with your apologies? They don't matter to me, okay?" Seto snapped. Yami nodded, "But what can I do, Seto? I hurt you, you deserve an apology."

"No, I deserve the right to know why," said Seto, forcing the other to meet his gaze, "You're not a cruel person, Yami. I know you, you can never do that without your reasons so I want to know why."

Yami didn't know how or when him being too emotional started, only that now he felt like crying with guilt, shame, love and all sorts of emotion that were threatening to spill as tears.

"But—"

"Yami…"

The former monarch briefly closed his eyes, allowing his traitorous tears to slip past his eyes, "I was scared, okay? I was scared that someone might hurt you or Mokuba. I couldn't bear the thought of someone getting hurt again because of me—that's why I had to leave."

He paused to look at the other, "I didn't know what to answer you last night, Seto. I was confused, I was scared, what did you want me to do? I could have agreed with you and be the most paranoid person in the world or I could just deny everything and love you from afar. I know it's sappy but I can't help it."

The former pharaoh didn't know what the other's reaction would be, nor did he feel like seeing it so he looked away as he continued his speech.

"I'm deeply in-love with you, Seto. I can't imagine what consequences it will bring just to see you hurt," he ended.

No one dared to speak for a few minutes. The clock ticked with each second, and that was the only sound that could be heard in the room. The CEO eyed the monarch in front of him before casually breaking the silence.

"You can really be an idiot sometimes, Yami," he muttered and pulled the other into an embrace. He isn't necessarily the most forgiving person in the world but how exactly can he resist the urge to hug the pharaoh back now that he has returned?

Meekly and nervously, Yami embraced back. Was everything settled between them then?

"Seto?"

"Shh…" Seto said before pulling the agent into a slow breathtaking kiss.

"Don't worry, I forgive you," he whispered in the other's ear just before he claimed the other's lips in a kiss once more.

X-------------------------------------X

"Well at least everything between them is settled already," Mahad said in relief.

"Took them long enough though," Bakura agreed, "Told you it was better if we leave them alone for a while," he teased. Mahad nodded.

"I suppose… but you still owe me money for paying the movie tickets," he answered.

Bakura pouted, "And to think I actually believed you were letting me off the hook for now," he said.

"Better luck next time, huh Bakura?" Mahad teased.

"Gee… for an overly studious priest, you're an awful…"

"I'm an awful what, Bakura?" Mahad teased again. Bakura rolled his eyes at the other, his mirth evident in his eyes.

"Ah hell… whatever."

Mahad smirked as they went inside to drink some more refreshments.

Everything was all right…

… and knowing the two, this was going to last for a long, long time.


	35. EPILOGUE

A/N: Okay, here's the epilogue as requested. I can't believe this is finally over… took me long enough though. I think I wrote this for how long? Two months and a half? Man that was long. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, everyone.

As for the epilogue, this might come out longer than usual. I feel bad cause I didn't explain how Yami and Yugi were caught, and I only left flashbacks of how Yugi died so I'll try to tell them here. Okay, not exactly the entire story behind the incident but perhaps a brief explanation on how things happened? Hope it's okay with you guys.

X-----------------------X

EPILOGUE

X-----------------------X

Sometimes it isn't easy to accept that everyone needs someone to cherish. It isn't easy to say that you love someone and be ready for all the hardships you will face just because of him.

Likewise, it is easier to deny these things and lie. It is easier to act like you didn't have a choice—that you have an obligation, a duty, just to save yourself from this feeling.

Sometimes, admitting your love is the hardest thing to do. Because despite the heartbreaks you know you'll encounter in the process, getting hurt isn't entirely the best thing to experience, right?

But that exactly was the point.

Every victory has its sacrifices. Every miracle has its cost. Every feeling of euphoria, of happiness, always has its price.

And for this, you cannot simply fall in love, admit it, and make it last without suffering from all the trials and heartbreaks that will be placed upon your feet.

Being an international undercover agent necessarily wasn't being much of a help in any way, either.

Perhaps it was safe to say that Yami Motou was the best. He was perfect; despite the cliché that no one can be faultless. He had the coolest job; the money that would sustain his every need; a grandfather who still cares for him despite his mistakes, a partner who would never give up on him and a duty that he loved doing every lifetime.

His life was perfect. Until it became disastrous.

Yugi Motou was the sweetest, nicest and most innocent twenty-two year old man you could ever meet. He was helpful, energetic, optimistic and hardworking. He was hope, he was the light in a person's darkest hour. Particularly speaking, he was Yami's aibou.

And Yami fell in love with him.

But their love wasn't meant to last; him being a WPO agent would always lure danger to him and to his loved ones. This particularly was the reason why he had to keep everything a secret—most especially his relationship with his hikari.

Life began to return to the things they were before. Every Christmas was a feeling of great joy and love, Halloween a night of pranks and childishness and Valentines, a day of sweetness and passion.

Until someone spotted them together and devised of a plot to make their lives miserably a living hell.

His name was Shaqi, an alias, who led the Nightstalkers organization. They sell drugs, kill anyone who would be in their way, manipulate leaders, cause destruction and mayhem, torture everyone, seize power, and kill WPO agents who follow their trail and turn their operations down.

Easily put, they wanted to kill the World Protection Organization's number one agent, Yami Motou.

So they trailed after him, followed him everywhere and looked for possible weaknesses in the perfect agent. And seeing Yugi Motou was the best accomplishment they ever attained.

It was New Year's Eve when they kidnapped the man. Their plan was working perfectly, the agent was going to follow them soon but something changed. They opted to kill the agent—but they killed his lover.

And it was like adding fuel to the fire except that the fire not only grew bigger; it was deadlier and unstoppable.

Before he knew it, Yami started to reject any feeling except vengeance. There was nothing left inside of him only remorse and vows to make the Nightstalkers pay. All in all, his life grew and grew until it didn't matter to him.

Ironic, though, that everything changed because of one person. All his opinions, beliefs—everything he worked hard to maintain after his aibou's death came crashing down because of the same person he vowed would change into a better man for his brother.

X-----------------------X

_Baby please try to forgive me_

_Stay here don't put out the glow_

_Hold me now don't bother_

_If every minute it makes me weaker_

_You can save me from the man that I've become_

_Oh yeah…_

X-----------------------X

Without any warning, Seto Kaiba came into his life once again.

Who knew that after all these times, his High Priest was still the one to knock some sense to what he was missing? But then again, a lot of things had happened unexpectedly—one being, the former Tomb Robber was now his partner.

And by Ra, nothing has changed. The other was still the same Seto he knew before. Was it really any surprise to find them falling in love with each other like before?

But he was an agent. He had learned his lesson. Agents like him were not to fall in love with the people they were supposed to be guarding. Most especially agents who are sought after by dangerous men who wanted to kill them.

So he had taken the coward's way out. He lied. He lied about everything and he knew it hurt the CEO.

And fate has been very nice to him to torture him endlessly about that simple fact… and gave him and his CEO a second change.

X-----------------------X

_Looking back on the things I've done_

_I was trying to be someone _

_Played my part, kept you in the dark_

_Now let me show you the shape of my heart._

X-----------------------X

So here they were, in-love and in each other's arms. Ironic isn't it?

"Hellooo… Yami, are you even listening to me!"

Yami suppressed a sigh as he turned to his obviously ranting partner. It seemed that his partner's aibou refused to talk to him. Again. "Yes, Bakura. How can Ryou be such an insensitive aibou and whatnot… anything else?" he answered.

Bakura, the former Tomb Robber, rolled his eyes at his partner's answer but still, a smirk etched his face and he all but probed at the other's silence. "You were thinking about your priest, aren't you?" he teased.

Yami met his gaze and he smirked back, "Which one? You do know I have six priests, right?"

The white-haired agent glared at him and playfully punched him, "Smart ass, you know who I'm talking about!" he said. Yami laughed, "Of course," he answered.

"Ah forget it, no one can talk to you properly in your current state of condition," Bakura conceded and left, "But before I go, tell the priest that I'll kill him if he ever hurts you, okay?"

"Yes sir," Yami playfully answered as he stood and saluted his partner.

Bakura blinked before stucking his tongue out childishly and leaving the agent alone. Pharaohs, who would have thought they could be vicious people suffering from moodswings?

X-----------------------X

_Sadness is beautiful_

_Loneliness is tragical_

_So help me I can't win this war_

_Oh no_

X-----------------------X

A few minutes later, a knock caught Yami's attention as he promptly bade whoever it was, but deep inside, he knew it was Seto, to enter.

"Hey," Seto greeted with a smile. Yami smiled back and rose to kiss the CEO chastely, "I suspect Mokuba's going here soon, isn't he?" he asked.

The Kaiba Corp executive grinned, "Yeah. He doesn't want both of us to fetch him, though. Said he's old enough to go here alone and without his 'overprotective, paranoid' brother," he answered.

"Would you believe that? I'm not paranoid," Seto added.

"Sure you aren't, Seto," Yami said, eyes twinkling with mirth. Seto caught that and he smiled, "Oh so now you're teasing me, huh?" he asked playfully.

"Of course not. Why would I do that?" the former pharaoh asked oh-so-innocently. "I don't know, maybe _you _would like to entertain me with that question?" Seto asked, walking towards the monarch.

"Hmm… I have to think about that first," responded Yami as he stood so that they were standing closely to each other, "I will just have to inform you of my answer _soon_."

X-----------------------X

_Touch me now don't bother_

_If every second it makes me weaker_

_You can save me from the man I've become_

X-----------------------X

They were flirting with each other, all right, and both of them knew it. But that wasn't going to stop them. They were back into each other's arms. That was the only important thing here.

"That would be a shame," Seto whispered as he slowly closed the distance between them with a long breathtaking kiss.

Neither knew who was the first one to remove the other's clothes, nor was the person who broke the kiss to make sure the door was locked. But neither of them really cared. They only had eyes for each other.

Seto gently pushed Yami towards the bed, watching as his head hit the soft mattress beneath him as he all but smiled at the CEO, inviting him to continue. And continue, he did. With one more kiss, he stole the other's breath and proceeded to trailing down kisses from Yami's jawbone to the lower region of his body, successfully reducing the former pharaoh to moans and needy whimpers.

"Seto… s-top… teasing me!" cried Yami as the other continued with his ministrations. The CEO smirked as he played with the other's erection.

"I'm going to… seriously… SETO!" Yami once again cried as he came.

Seto went back into kissing his lover senseless as he reach for the vial of oil, which was lying innocently at the drawer nearby. He opened it and spread it on his fingers, watching as Yami moaned at first touch.

Yami briefly closed his eyes, his thoughts unconsciously wandering away. He knew he didn't deserve the CEO. Seto was so… good. Despite all those things he'd done to him, to their relationship, here was the former priest still loving him.

It hurt him to no end to remember all those acts of foolishness he did just for the sake of protecting them.

"Yami?"

The former pharaoh opened his eyes. Crimson meeting concerned azure ones. "What is it, koi?" he asked. Seto frowned slightly, wiping away the tears that were flowing from the other's eyes.

"You're crying," he said simply.

"I'm sorry," Yami answered.

"Don't be."

"But I am. I'm sorry for hurting you, Seto," the former pharaoh whispered. Seto smiled and kissed him.

"Don't worry. I already forgave you. Besides how can I not? I'm in-love with you, Yami."

"I love you too, Seto."

X-----------------------X

_Looking back on the things I've done_

_I was trying to be someone_

_Played my part, kept you in the dark_

_Now let me show you the shape of my heart._

X-----------------------X

"Seto," Yami whispered in the other's ear. They were sleeping for who knows how long now. They will have to get up and grace the others with their presence sooner or later anyway.

"Hmm," Seto answered as he turned towards his pharaoh and draped an arm over him. Yami chuckled at the other before ruffling the CEO's hair playfully, knowing it would rouse the other awake.

"Hey, I was having a nice dream you know," Seto said, pouting ever so adorably. Yami chuckled again before kissing the other lightly on the lips, "Yeah, you can dream later. You do remember we have dinner set at 7, right?"

With that, the CEO's eyes opened, throwing any ounce of sleepiness into the back of his mind as he stare at his koi, "What time is it?" he asked.

"6:30."

"What? Yami!"

Yami chuckled, "Nope, I'm not kidding. It really is 6:30, you can check your phone if you want," he said. Seto pouted again, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier then?" he asked.

Yami grinned before kissing Seto again.

"You're so cute when you sleep, I couldn't wake you up," he answered.

Seto stuck his tongue out childishly as he walk towards the bathroom, shaking his head before taking a bath.

"Seto, my ever-adorable and cute dragon," Yami said as he lied on the bed, knowing the other was smiling inside the shower.

X-----------------------X

_I'm here with my confession_

_Got nothing to hide no more_

_I don't know where to start_

_But to show you the shape of my heart_

_I'm looking back on things I've done_

_I never wanna play the same old part_

_Keep you in the dark_

_Now let me show you the shape of my heart. _

X-----------------------X

"They're late."

"Don't worry, Bakura."

"Who said I'm worried?"

Mahad shook his head, deciding it was better to ignore the former Tomb Robber than to actually risk having a conversation with him.

But then again, he still loved taking risks.

"So, how's Ryou?" he teased, "Is he still _'insensitive'?_" and he laughed. Bakura scowled at the priest, thinking how the usually serious and calm priest can be so… lighthearted nowadays.

"Look, Yami, they're having fun without us," they heard the CEO say as the couple entered.

"What took you so long?" Bakura demanded.

Yami grinned.

"Don't worry, Bakura. We'll call you the next time we decide to be late for two minutes," Yami teased. Seto shook his head and chuckled at the sight of Bakura's face.

Bakura sighed in exasperation. Seriously, was today 'Gang Up On Bakura' Day? But then again, he was glad the pharaoh was smiling again. That was a relief. Now he didn't need to kill someone just to cheer his partner anymore.

Although, killing someone is rather tempting. He stared at the priest beside him, only to get three glares in response.

"Don't even think about it, Bakura," they all chorused and he scowled. Yup, today was Gang Up on Bakura Day. He just knew it.

**A/N: Hope the ending was nice. Don't know, though. I wanted to put some more angst in it but I decided not to mess with Yami anymore. He suffered long enough in the story anyway. Aww… poor Yami. By the way, the song (yes, it's quite familiar, isn't it?) is Shape of My Heart by the Backstreet Boys. I wanted to put You'll Be Safe Here again but I think this song fits perfectly with the last chapter.**

**So… how was it? Was it good or bad? Tell me, I would really love to hear from you. Don't worry, guys. I promise I won't stop writing and I'll practice writing stories with fewer chapters for everyone's sakes. Hehe…**

**Once again, thanks for the support and reviews.**


End file.
